Nightingale
by melkyre
Summary: A different kind of time travel/redo fic, from the Marauder's point of view. A shy Harry Privet joins the fifth year Gryffindor dorm room. Slash. Complete.


Hi there,

This is a fanfiction I wrote in 2011. I was significantly younger then, and recently I had taken it down because I personally find the writing and plot far below my current standards. But, as it seems, everyone and their dog came and asked for a copy of the fic. Since it's taking too long to send it to everyone, here's the whole thing jammed into one chapter and then no one can talk to me about this again.

Cheers,

Melly

Title: **Nightingale**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: melkyre  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Published: 05-26-11, Updated: 12-07-11  
Chapters: 27, Words: 59,820

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Sirius Black was not a morning person.

Upon hearing this statement, James would wrinkle his nose in laughter, smack his best friend upside the head with a pillow, and continue on his merry way. Remus would shake his head in bemusement and set about organizing his bag. Peter would titter a little laugh and smile at Sirius in case he was joking.

Drowning in his sheets with his pillow and James' pillow clamped over each ear and eyes squeezed shut, Sirius would moan the phrase again.

"Not. A. Morning. Person."

The entire dorm of fifth year Gryffindors would be ready for breakfast by the time Sirius rolled his tired self onto the floor.

James gave Sirius a two fingered salute on his way out the door, grinning. Sirius groaned once again. It was the same every morning. But, even as he managed to slip his shoes onto the wrong feet and button his shirt all wrong, he couldn't help thinking about how he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sirius flew out of the room, the door swinging on its hinges before slamming shut behind him. The dog animagus was down the steps, graceful feet barely touching the stone walkway as he dashed out of the common room. Two people threw vague waves in his direction, in a nonchalant manner.

He jumped out of the portrait hole, spun on his heel-making the world spin-and landed facing the right direction. He started running again; his black, shaggy hair was whipping around his face. He trotted down a set of stairs and gave a wink to the girl slowly making her way down, who, in turn, smiled shyly to the handsome Marauder. Sirius walked backwards on the landing, making sure to give her one last glance, and then hopped onto the flat ledge of the stone railing right at the moment it swung away, whisking Sirius with it.

As the staircase switched positions, Sirius rose to his feet on the railing and slid down on his heels to the bottom. He pointedly ignored the outraged cry, no doubt from a professor, and skidded to a stop at the base. He twisting off the railing and continued down towards the Great Hall.

Determined to make it to breakfast on time, Sirius began to sprint. He grinned; the finish was coming up with victory so close he could taste it. For the hell of it, he hopped into a handspring and spun to land right next to James Potter, hand on the door to enter the Great Hall.

Almost out of breath, he gave a maniacal grin to his mate, who returned it with fervour.

"He sticks the landing!" James exclaimed, swinging the door open, and Sirius walked in with him like he'd been strolling along the whole time.

Remus and Peter, who had left a couple minutes before James, were already a couple of bites into their toast. Sirius plopped down with Remus, and James sat across him and next to Peter. James snatched the plate of steaming bacon and shoved about half the meat onto his plate.

"Potions first." Peter told the group from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Right. That's perfect." James spoke, his mouthful of bacon. He swallowed quickly. "What'da think, Padfoot?"

Sirius was currently worshipping a cup of coffee and couldn't respond.

"'Bout what?" Peter asked, tugging a part of his newspaper down so he could glance at James curiously.

"You know..." he gestured meaningfully.

Peter squinted one eye.

"He doesn't know." Remus reminded him, nibbling on buttered toast. "You and Sirius came up with that last night when Peter was asleep."

"Came up with what?" Peter asked.

"Don't know." Remus shrugged helplessly. "They were doing that thing where they don't actually finish their sentences again. Bloody annoying, that is."

"But you said you can understand them, when they do that." Peter argued.

"I wasn't paying attention. I lost track around the part with the lava lamps."

"What?" Sirius finally joined the conversation, the empty cup in his hands filling once again.

"What you and James were talking about last night." Remus explained.

"Oh yeah." Sirius smirked and locked eyes with his scraggly haired mate. "With the balloons—"

"But I'm sure we thought we didn't—"

"Couldn't have—"

"More than ten—"

"Rubber chickens!" they both snapped their fingers and exclaimed at the same time.

The two Marauders leaned back smugly. "Okay," Sirius nodded. "We've got it."

"I'll never know how you two do that." Peter was blinking a little dazedly.

"It won't work." Remus was frowning. "No time. Potions is in ten minutes."

Sirius nearly pouted. "But it would be _soooo _cool."

"Oh well." James reclined. "Another day."

"No potions again till after the weekend." Peter supplied.

"Even better. More prep time."

"Right-o." Sirius nodded and very seriously returned to nursing his beverage.

"What do you reckon went on last night?" Remus asked, drawing the groups' attention.

"Last night?" Peter repeated.

"I heard it." Sirius looked to his werewolf friend. "I don't know. It sounded like it came from outside."

"Loads of yelling." Remus affirmed.

"I must have missed that." James frowned. "'Round what time?"

"It woke me up. Must've been pretty late." Sirius gestured, nearly spilling hot coffee on the person next to him.

"Watch yourself, Black." She snapped

"Beautiful as ever, Evans." James tried to charm her from his seat, flashing her a winning grin.

"Sod off, Potter." Lily Evans frowned, moving closer to her group of friends and away from the Marauders.

"That was almost polite." Remus mused.

James watched the redhead join the conversation of her group with a love struck expression. "I wonder what's got her riled up."

"Maybe it's because yesterday you charmed everything she touched to smell like lilies."

"Hmm. Maybe."

There was an undignified snort covered up with a cough.

"Shut up, Moony."

Peter read them the interesting parts of the paper and then they gathered their things and managed to head to the dungeons around a reasonable time.

In the potions class, they took their usual spots in the back, Peter partnered with Remus and Sirius with James, with the two dark haired boys in front because they didn't care if they got in trouble leaning back to talk to the younger pair.

"We've got a game tomorrow, Padfoot."

"Do we. I didn't notice because we've only spent weeks preparing for it." Sirius gave James a sarcastic eyebrow raise.

"Don't sass me." James winked and snapped his fingers in a zig zag motion. "I'll take you anytime, girlfriend!"

Sirius posed with his hand on his hip. "You wanna piece of this?" he made a 'fierce' face and asked in a falsetto. "Bring it, toots."

"Good morning class!" the cross gender session was cut short, for Slughorn strolled in. The class began.

The morning inched by and the Marauders were anxious for the weekend, even Remus, who was known for enjoying class. It may have been October, but the pressure of the OWLS was weighing heavily on all of the fifth years. After classes, the four planned to lounge around the lake and Remus considered finishing all of his homework so he could relax.

"Mum sent me more fudge, but I've still got some left from last time." James said.

"What kind?" Peter asked, meekly gripping the straps of his bag.

James gestured carelessly. "Chocolate."

"Mmm." Remus murmured, eyes scanning the castle walls as they walked through the halls.

"I'll save it, then." James smirked. "You're pretty grumpy the morning after the moon when there's no chocolate, and Peter ate the last of my frogs."

Peter was suddenly tinted red and Remus blushed, looking away.

"Left turn." Sirius pointed down the intersecting hall.

"No, right." James frowned, gesturing the other way.

"Isn't it straight ahead?" Peter took a few steps forward then turned to face his friends.

"The lake was back there." Remus pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Silence. The four blinked at each other.

"Okay then." Sirius was suddenly grinning, clapping his hands. "How about we all go our ways and see who gets there first."

James' face lit up at the idea. "Sounds brilliant. Why don't we raise the stakes?"

"Your fudge." Peter insisted immediately.

"Here." Remus drew his wand, softly muttering and pointing to everyone's shoes. "We all go the same speed–and no taking your shoes off, Sirius."

Sirius was bouncing on his heels. "Sure, sure." He casually agreed.

"Alright." James turned to face his direction. "On your mark, get set... go!"

The four walked away at the exact same brisk pace. Sirius was cackling.

At the lake, the usual spot of the infamous Marauders waited. A minute passed. Two. Five.

From the castle, out came Wormtail, face lighting with glee when he saw the empty grass. He continued the pace, when Remus came in from his left, almost three whole feet ahead.

The thrill of competition gripped his heart, and he pushed his spelled shoes to move met his blue eyes with a kind, but victorious smile. Space grew between them from the angle Remus had, and he claimed the spot a whole five seconds before Peter. Remus won.

Peter huffed, plopping onto the grass. Remus starting pulling his homework from his bag, but he paused and turned to his younger friend.

"I'll share." He offered.

Peter lit up. "Thanks Remus!"

Remus shrugged easily and opened his textbook.

It was a little chilly, but a couple warming charms made it bearable. James approached.

"I _swore_ it was on the right!" the stag animagus exclaimed once he was in earshot.

"Too bad." Remus said without looking up. "Fudge me."

James grumbled, dug in his bag, and deposited the goods into the extended hand of the werewolf.

"I thought you didn't want the fudge." Peter asked James, his eyebrows furrowed and expression thoughtful.

"That was _before_ it was a prize." James grumbled, tapping his sneakers with his wand and reaching over to do his friends' as well.

"Of course."

James reached into his bag for a ragged notebook with a black cover. He flipped to the top page and flicked through till he found the bookmarked page.

"Anything?" Peter asked, looking over his shoulder.

James' secret prank notebook did not have any new ideas on its lovely pages. "Everything's been done before..."

"Ah." Peter had nothing to add to that.

James spent a couple minutes doodling an eye on his page with his quill, which was charmed like all the other quills he owned to be striped red and gold.

Peter was digging pieces of paper from his backpack and trying to figure out which pieces were notes and which were confidential.

"No Sirius yet?" Peter said finally, after burning a couple notes that would have posed a problem if a teacher found them.

"No." Remus simply stated.

"We should go look for him." James snapped his worn notebook shut.

"Sure." Peter easily agreed. Remus quietly placed his books back in his bags and stood up. His toes were growing cold anyway.

"Wonder what he's got up to." James spoke aloud.

"Knowing him? Trouble." Remus shrugged on his bag and massaged his sore shoulders with one hand. The full moon had passed recently and left him feeling tired, as usual.

"Unfortunately."

Sirius was trapped by a huge group of Slytherins. He stood defiantly against them, face scrunched up like he just ingested a whole lemon, rind and all.

James was quite pissed to see the familiar form of Regulus Black in the ranks.

"...don't you know, Siri?" mocked Bellatrix, tilting her head. "It's different now. Your parents demand you home for Christmas." Loud laughs." "For now, my snakes," she gave a feral grin. "Let's teach him a lesson."

The three Marauders broke the Slytherins' formation, coming to stand next to their mate. James had fury alight in his hazel eyes and Remus was taking careful breaths, fixed at Sirius' side.

"Not today." James spat. "Let's leave these snakes, shall we?"

"Gladly." Sirius answered, eyes narrowing and body shaking

They pushed past, unharmed, as a Professor came down the same hallway before the Slytherins could hex the Marauder's backs.

Sirius didn't speak, just walked stiffly to the common room.

The four walked around the couches and into their dorm.

Sirius sprawled across his bed, face grumpy.

Remus gently put his things in his trunk and sat on his mattress.

James sat cross legged on Sirius' bunk and waited.

Peter dug into his incredibly messy side of the room for something.

"I hate them." Sirius murmured.

"I know." James answered.

"I wish I wasn't related to them. They're awful."

"Yup."

"Nasty. Horrible."

"Mhm, mhm."

"Complete bitches."

"You bet... snkkt." James snorted.

Sirius moaned into a pillow.

"Found them!" Peter exclaimed.

"Found what?" James leaned over to get a look**.**

"Exploding Snap."

Sirius perked up. "That always gets you in a good mood, Padfoot." Peter smiled.

"Things blowing up?" The Black heir jumped up. "Count me in!"

"How 'bout you, Remus?" James shifted off the bed and fell to the floor, making a circle with his two friends.

The amber eyed boy shrugged. "Sure."

Sirius didn't need his eyebrows to look good, anyway...

"Hold still." James fixed his wand above Sirius' left eye. "I'll give you ear hair if you don't."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sirius squinted "Hurry up."

James muttered the spell.

A pop. The fifth year's dorm expanded in a stretch-snap! A fifth bed winked into existence.

James looked horrified. "I didn't do that, did I?"

Sirius swore loudly. James turned back to him and watched the eyebrow hair grow fantastically and fall over his eyes and onto his collarbone.

James burst in fits of laughter. Remus walked to the newly expanded room and examined the new bed.

"Help." Sirius pleaded, gathering the hair into his palm.

James was too busy laughing, along with Peter.

"There a trunk." Remus pointed to the trunk. "Harry Privet."

"There is also enough eyebrow hair to tie an elephant down." Sirius pushed James' giggling shoulder. "Gimme a hand."

Remus lingered at the new bunk for a moment. Then: "Sure."

With no thanks to James and all thanks to Remus, Sirius was lacking enough facial hair to attend dinner.

"Do you know what's really cool?" Sirius was saying on the way down, hands weaved behind his head.

He didn't wait for an answer. "Motorcycles. I should grow up to be like, a mechanic or something."

"Sounds marvellous." James replied sarcastically.

Sirius shoved him, frowning. "Support my ideas, you delicate deer."

"Stag!"

"Deer!—"

"Hey look, there's the Great Hall."

"Huh. Wonder why they're not eating yet."

"Maybe someone's dead."

"I hope it's Snape."

The four entered, along with other confused students, and settled at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore was at the head of the staff table, blue eyes twinkling. "Good evening, students. I have a quick announcement before dinner."

Dumbledore summoned someone from behind the door by the teachers table with his hand. "We have a transfer student. He was sorted earlier today and will be joining the fifth year Gryffindors."

"Now the bed thing makes sense." Peter whispered.

"Please, if everyone could extend a warm welcome to Mr. Harry Privet."

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Harry Privet was shorter than the average fifteen year old, with a wiry figure. He had a long fringe and light brown hair, a pair of rectangular glasses and sharp grass green eyes. He seemed riddled with nerves and shy under the attention.

The hall gave him a round of polite applause. He waved shyly and ducked over to the table under the red and gold, sitting alone.

"Huh." Sirius uttered, one hand stroking his eyebrow. "New guy. We've never had to share the dorm before."

"Yeah." James didn't even jump when the delicious servings of food filled the plates in front of him. "Hope he doesn't snore."

Remus had gone pale.

"You okay, Moony?" Peter asked, brow furrowed.

Sirius and James instantly turned to their friend, who almost looked sick. "What's wrong?" the dog animagus questioned, looking worried.

"He'll figure it out." Remus swallowed hard and looked away. "Not everyone is as accepting as you guys."

"He won't have a clue." James slung an arm casually over his friend's shoulder. "We'll cover for you."

Remus still looked a little off colour, but he started to place food onto his plate. The other three followed his lead.

But the four of them were all thinking along the same lines. The Marauders were an unstoppable entity. Yet, it somewhat frightened them to have someone live in their space, in the place where they confronted Remus about his condition, where Sirius transformed for the first time, and where they promised to be best friends forever. They didn't know what to expect, the unknown scared them.

The Marauders ate dinner silently until Sirius broke the silence with a joke. "A Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff are walking in the forest..."

They forgot about the transfer student invading their dorm and splitting up their friendship for the rest of supper, just enjoying each other's company.

Forgetting about the new kid for quite a while, they headed off to hang out in the common room. Remus engrossed himself in homework, while Peter ignored his homework in favour of watching James and Sirius play paper Quidditch with their fingers.

"We need a map." Sirius said, flicking the paper at James.

"A map?" Peter echoed.

"Yeah... of Hogwarts. Then we wouldn't have debates about what is the quickest way to the lake."

"Might work." James used his Chaser skills to shoot the paper perfectly through Sirius' fingers. "Sounds like a plan."

"And when will we find time for this?" Remus threw in, not looking away from his work.

"Somehow." Sirius shrugged. Remus merely sighed.

"Hey." Peter was pointing. "New guy, ten o'clock."

Heads swivelled. Harry Privet was walking meekly next to Lily Evans, who was helpfully pointing out all of the common room's features.

"He's in our room, ain't he?" James asked.

"Yeah. Remember? The new bed?" Remus said.

"Right." James casually reclined. "Looks shy. And scared."

"Like an ickle firstie." Sirius chuckled.

"Do you think he'll ruin our..." Peter paused to gesture helplessly, looking to Remus for the word.

"Dynamic?" the werewolf supplied.

"Yeah. That."

Silence followed, and then Sirius winked and scoffed. "Nawh. Who knows, maybe he's really cool. You know Remus was super shy in the beginning."

Remus tinted a little. "I had a big secret."

"Maybe he has one."

No one had an answer to that.

Once Lily had shown Harry Privet his room, the Marauders slowly packed up for the night. They joined the crowd of people leaving for bed since the clock had hit curfew.

They entered the room the way they always did loudly. Privet was on his bed, quietly sorting through his things and arranging trinkets on his bed stand.

"Hullo!" Sirius boomed, striding with graceful feet to the boy. Privet looked up, a little stunned. "Sirius Black, pleased to meet you."

The younger male offered his skinny hand for the Black heir to grip and shake. "Harry P-Privet."

Sirius grinned, trying to make the poor scared boy feel at home. He couldn't believe he'd ever felt the least bit scared that this shy boy would affect the unbreakable bond of the Marauders! This noble group of pranksters would need to take it upon themselves to ensure that bullies wouldn't bother the sweet boy!

Sirius, as always, was getting ahead of himself, shooting miles ahead of his friends before they even made the realization. He was a patient man, so he'd help them catch up on his revelation later. "Welcome to Hogwarts! These are my mates James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Charmed." James nodded, giving a small smile. Remus waved and Peter gave him a warm look. Harry glided his grass green eyes over them, not meeting their gaze and dropping his look before he even got to glance at everyone. "Thanks." He murmured.

Sirius clapped him on the back, nearly making the boy jump out of his skin. The Black heir simply laughed and sauntered back to his bed. "No classes tomorrow, but you could watch the Quidditch game that's on."

"Peter and I are going together; you could come with us if you want." Remus politely added.

Privet was a little red. "That would be brilliant, thanks."

Remus beamed slightly. "No problem."

James suddenly looked nervous. "Aw man." He was tapping his foot against the ground. "I'm so not ready for the game tomorrow. Really."

"You always do great, Prongs." Sirius grinned. "We'll crush them."

"It's Ravenclaw. They're smarter."

"We're Gryffindor. We're better."

James chuckled despite his nerves. "Can't argue with that logic."

Still looking a little uneasy, the chaser changed and crawled under his sheets. Privet swapped his robes for sweats and a loose shirt when no one was looking and climbed into bed. James, even with his supposed apprehension, was already sleeping and lightly snoring.

Sirius ducked under his blankets but laid there with the curtains wide open, arms behind his head, and blue eyes focused on the top of his poster bed. Remus took his pajamas into the bed and shut the curtains, not opening them again.

Sirius never fell asleep early. He always fell into oblivion with his hands weaved behind his skull. He spent almost an hour lying there, listening to the steady breathing of his friends, and the unfamiliar sounds of Privet.

When Sirius opened his eyes, terror was shooting through his limbs and he stiffly sat up, trying to shake the nightmares. The actual happenings had faded, but the feelings he had felt clung to him like a wet towel to skin. Similes are so in the bag for you. Then he realized he wasn't the only one awake.

Privet was sitting on the window sill, looking at the stars with a tired expression. Sirius stood on shaky legs, crossing the room in mere strides and leaning against the sill. His long fingers gripped the ledge until his knuckles turned white, because he was heavy with exhaustion and about to fall over.

"Hullo." Sirius whispered.

Privet jolted nearly falling, thankfully, inward. "H-Hi."

"You're awake." Sirius eased himself on a vacant spot of the ledge.

"Observant." Privet gave a shy smile at his own sarcasm. "So are you."

Sirius gave a quiet snort. "Me and sleep don't get along."

"Mm. Same."

Moments passed and Sirius felt the soft wind on his face, as if brushing away his fears and night terrors. Dreariness weighed over him, and he felt like his eyelids were paperweights. He didn't even speak to Privet again; certain whatever he could say would be a certain mess. He stumbled back into bed and fell asleep.

Privet leaned his forehead on the stone window sill and exhaled softly, then slid back into his own four poster bed.

Remus woke like he did every day at six thirty. He spent five minutes dressing and washing himself, then went about the first wake up call. It was his typical morning routine. He woke them once, left to be on his own for half an hour, woke them again at which point James would get up, then fifteen minutes later he would shake Peter awake. After that, Sirius was James' responsibility.

To Remus' surprise, when he had gently shaken the skinny shoulder of Privet, the light brown haired boy opened his grass green eyes and got up. At six forty five. Remus couldn't help but feel slightly pleased.

Privet took a very long shower. By the time he was done with his morning routine, James was awake.

"I'm going to breakfast." Remus announced. "You can come too if you like, Privet—and don't forget to wake Sirius, Prongs."

Privet shyly followed Remus out, while James gave a sleepy two fingered salute.

Only a handful of Gryffindors were in the common room, Lily Evans among them.

"Hullo Remus." The redhead said kindly.

"Lily. Alice." Remus nodded politely to the prefect and her friend, a cute plump faced girl with mousey brown hair. She was chewing gum and smiling nicely at Privet.

"Good morning." Alice said to both boys. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?" she asked Privet, who ducked his head, long light brown fringe shadowing his eyes.

"It's very nice, t-thank you." He stuttered.

Alice had very cute dimples when she smiled, which she did often. "Lily and I were just about to go to breakfast. You two could sit with us if you'd like."

"Sure." Remus agreed.

The four climbed through the portrait hole, walking together with Privet almost hiding beside Remus. The werewolf did not seem to mind, but a twist of fear and guilt plunged in his heart when he thought of how easily this shy boy could become more afraid of him, a blood lusting beast, than of social situations. Remus wondered what could have made him so shy, but he didn't know enough about the adorably shy boy to hazard a guess at all. Remus didn't know where he'd been before; in fact, he didn't know anything about the adorably shy boy at all.

"What do you think Snape will do with the Felix he won?" Alice asked the group, curiosity on her round features.

"No idea." Lily shrugged, sounding quite honest. "Maybe he'll save it."

"You should've won, Lils." Alice gushed, brown eyes lighting. "Your potion was brilliant. Perfectly done."

"It was very good, Lily." Remus softly added.

"Snape did it faster." She shrugged. "He's got quicker fingers than me. It's fine, I can't think of what I'd do with that anyway."

Her two friends relented. Lily changed the subject. "So, Harry is it?"

Privet looked a little uncomfortable, but nodded.

Lily gave a reassuring smile. "Where did you learn magic before here?"

"I was homeschooled." Privet quietly told her.

"Oh wow. What made you decide to come to Hogwarts?"

Privet shrugged helplessly. "Circumstances made it a better choice."

Lily nodded, despite his vague answer, sensing he did not want to discuss it. "Well, I hope you like it here. There's a lot of good teachers to learn from."

"Thanks." Privet said, and conversation paused as they arrived in the Great Hall, seating together, and helping themselves to food.

"Are you going to see the game?" Remus asked the girls.

"Yeah. George is playing." Alice gave a dizzying smile. "I'm going to cheer him on and Lily's coming to help."

"How is George?"

"Nervous. His mom said if he broke another bone playing Qudditch, she'll pull him from the team. But he says it's physically impossible to play Seeker and not break anything."

"Has he ever played a game without getting hurt?" questioned Lily.

Alice shook her head. "Not that I know of. My poor boo. He's so full of nerves because you know how he gets during the game, forgetting everything. He's sure he'll go for a nosedive for the Snitch without thinking, break his arm, and get kicked off the team."

"That's awful." Lily sympathized.

"Where would they find a new trained Seeker, is more of his worry. He doesn't want to be the one to lose the cup for Gryffindor."

Remus and Lily grimaced.

"Hey boo." A very tall boy with dirty blonde hair slid in next to Alice and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm, morning boo." Alice smiled on his lips.

"Hey George. You ready?" Lily probed.

"Not at all. I think I might puke. I just came to get a drink then I'm off to practice."

"You should eat." Alice insisted, waving some bacon under his nose.

"Couldn't if I tried." George ran a hand through his hair. "Wish me luck."

"Luck." The girls chorused as George stood up with the cup in hand.

"Poor boy." Lily shook her head sadly and helped herself to a cup of tea.

Privet had his eyes glued to the table and had not spoken the entire encounter. Lily was a persistent girl, so she was not about to give up on her personal mission to get the extremely shy boy from his shell.

"So, Harry," she made sure to have a pleasant smile on her face when he carefully glanced up with his grass green eyes. "What electives are you taking?"

Privet chewed his lip for a moment before answering. "Care for Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Ahh. CMC is very good, but I personally don't like Divination very much." Lily said.

"Here comes James." Alice warned. Lily darkened, but flashed Privet and Remus a warm smile before scattering. "Have a lovely morning, you two."

"Thanks for your company, Lily, Alice." Remus flashed her one back and Privet gave a quick wave.

The messy mop of dark hair plopped next to the remaining boys. Peter slid in next to Remus and a slumping figure of Sirius instantly had a steaming mug in his grasp.

"Morning." Peter greeted.

"Hey Wormy." Remus nodded. "Are you still nervous, Prongs?"

Sirius slurped his coffee loudly and watch it refill itself.

"Shaking like a boggart." James glanced up. "And it's cloudy today."

"You'll do amazing. As always." Remus gave him a smile.

Sirius had an extra cup for good luck.

"You'll vibrate off your broom, Padfoot." Remus said.

"Better than falling asleep on it." Sirius chugged his mug. "Bout ready, Prongsie?"

"Sure." James abandoned his food. "See you guys."

"Good luck." The three Marauders wished with a nod from their silent roommate.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

"It's about to start!" Peter grinned, gripping his red and gold flag. After Remus had insisted on getting coats and cheering garb from the tower, the three of them had gone straight to the Qudditch field. Privet was in a seat near the wall, his small form huddled in a coat with a flag in his grasp.

Privet watched the game with a somewhat awe inspired expression. James was an amazing flier, as if he had been born on a broom. Sirius, on the other hand, was simply terrifying when armed with a beaters bat and a devil may care grin.

James, with his teammates, scored a total of one hundred and sixty points with the Quaffle alone. The score was 160-50 for Gryffindor when George spotted the snitch, along with the Ravenclaw's Seeker.

They took two steep dives, then they sped up into the sky and across the Quidditch field. Neck and neck, the Seekers raced, noses nearly to their broom. In the stands, every single body was standing, including Harry Privet. James scored while the Ravenclaw team was distracted and the crowd responded appropriately. The Seekers shot past the Keeper-and right into James Potter-who had been swinging back towards his own team after scoring his last goal.

Three bodies collided. The crowd took a collective horrified gasp. There was the sound of a broom snapping, an unmanly squeal, and mass whistling through the air.

Sirius Black, startled into action, shot a cushioning spell across the field. The distance took away from the effectiveness of the spell, but it was at least something.

The Ravenclaw Seeker, hanging on her broom with one hand and dangling in the air was quickly snapped up by her teammates and flown safely to the ground so they could fix her broken nose.

George landed hard, snapping his wrist as he tried to catch himself. He nearly burst into tears-but then he realised he was lying on something solid and round. He gleefully held the Snitch in the air.

James was a little different. He slammed into the ground with his shoulder and his head hit the ground harshly. He groaned loudly when his shoulder was ripped from its socket, as he curled in on himself in pain.

The Chaser rolled onto his back. He waved vaguely to the Quidditch stands-where he could see Remus and Peter on their feet, eyes wide with horror and little Privet watching rigidly-to signal to his friends that he was alive. James promptly blacked out.

Sirius reached him first. He dismounted his broom-leaping off when it was meters from the ground and left it lying on the field. The Black heir was at his long time best friend's side in an instant, gently slapping his face to wake him up, worry etched into his handsome features.

"Prongsie? Come on, I wanna see if your brains have leaked out your ears. Wake up already."

Madam Pomfrey hustled forward and examined him, popping a stretcher into existence. She let Sirius walk beside the stretcher as they led it from the field. Sirius carried his mate's glasses.

"Don't worry too much." Pomfrey reassured him. "He won't die, he has too thick of a skull for that. He probably has a concussion."

Sirius relaxed into his casual strut again. "I'm not worried. I want him to wake up so I can tell him he's gone and snapped his broom and his mum swore she wouldn't buy him _yet another_ one."

Pomfrey just tsked.

[]

Remus, Peter, and Privet entered the infirmary, faces flushed.

"He'll wake up pretty quick. I shouldn't have to keep him longer than tomorrow. He was lucky; a cushioning charm protected his head." Pomfrey told them.

She didn't even try to separate the group. She knew them too well for that.

Numb nods followed her words.

"Thank you." said Privet, surprisingly. His grass eyes fixed on James and hands in his pockets.

When the Gryffindor team came in, the four of them moved aside but did not leave. The group was sad to see James was asleep, but glad to hear he was going to be okay. They chatted with George, three beds over, about how his mom was going to kick him off the team. They left eventually for the after party.

James woke up right as Sirius was convincing Remus that they should wait just a little longer before heading to supper.

"_...bring m' some food." _He mumbled, smacking his lips and rolling over.

"Looks like it's decided for us." Remus picked up his stuff while James started to snore.

The four spent most of supper reassuring people James was quite alright and would be in class Monday. Peter and Privet filled the smaller boy's backpack with food since it was the only empty container they could find and left dinner early to visit James again.

James was fully awake now, hazel eyes watching them enter.

"Look who decided to join the living world." Sirius teased, falling into the chair next his mate's bed. Remus sat attentively on the edge of the mattress and smoothed the sheets with a hand.

"Food." James demanded, as he rubbed his shoulder with one hand "The stuff they give you here is like trying to chew a dead niffler."

Privet swung the bag off his shoulder, the food filled pack sinking onto the Chaser's blanketed lap.

"Smells goo-od." James helped himself, making happy noises.

"So tell me about it." said Sirius.

James told them the accident from his point of view. He really was a great story teller, with just the right embellishments and gestures (with one hand). Madam Pomfrey kicked them out before he even finished, because he was starting to yawn.

"Man, being in the Hospital Wing sucks." James moaned as they left. "I don't know how you stand it, Remus."

Remus felt his stomach drop and glanced anxiously at Privet to see if he caught on to what James was hinting. James immediately clapped one hand over his mouth, and then mouthed 'sorry'.

Privet was walking out with Peter, fiddling with the strap of his bag and not paying attention.

Remus nodded to James to say it was alright and the dark haired boy exhaled, waving.

Sirius gave James a little glance on the way out. James understood what Sirius was wondering. _Would Privet be afraid of Remus?_

Privet seemed a little uneasy on the walk back to the tower, like something was on his mind. But the Marauders didn't know enough about him to help, or even understand if they were reading him right.

It was getting late, so they headed to their dorm for the security of their own space, despite it not being quite time for bed.

"Do you have somewhere I could make a potion?" Privet spoke, scaring Peter. It was the first time he said anything without being asked first.

"You could use that corner. It's far enough that the projectile socks probably won't make their way in." Sirius suggested, juggling a pair of grey socks in his hands.

Privet nodded, satisfied, and dug a cauldron and a plethora of supplies from his trunk. He took over the corner, using a couple books as cutting boards and to hold up the black pot. He started working on something intently.

Peter crossed the room attentively. "Do you want some help, Privet?"

Privet hesitated, knife poised for another chop. Then, "That would be very nice, Peter."

Peter smiled; glad to be making friends with the new boy on his own. He sat cross legged with the thinner boy.

"It would be very useful if you stirred the potion clockwise every ten seconds." Privet told him, taking a breath.

"Sure. Sounds easy enough."

Sirius went to take a shower. Remus was scratching away on some parchment, doing his homework. With the rhythmic counting under Peter's breath along with a scraping stir, it was almost peaceful inside the Marauder's dorm.

[]

Sirius felt his heart squeeze painfully tight and his eyes popped open. Fear raced through him like racecar and adrenaline pulsed through him. It was the middle of the night again with sheets twisted between his limbs and sweat on his forehead.

He rubbed his eyes frantically, trying to wipe out the fear. He couldn't remember the dream, just the pounding terror, as usual.

In his dazed state, it took him longer than usual to notice the figure at the window again.

Sirius swung his legs from his bed and sat heavily on the sill. Privet jumped, but didn't look away from the sky.

"Do you ever sleep?" Sirius asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Sometimes." Privet admitted quietly.

"That can't be good for you."

"Hypocrite."

"Wow. You're feisty at night." Sirius gave a sleepy grin.

Privet sighed, slouching against the sill and looking for all the world like he hadn't slept in the past year, Sirius almost did a double take. But by the time he realised just how _tired _Privet seemed, he was sitting up straight and looking out the window again.

"You'll fall asleep and tumble out the window if you don't go to bed." Privet scolded.

Sirius yawned. "Fine, fine..."

[]

It seemed, that even though they had only known the other boy for a day, it would only be natural for Privet to accompany them as they escorted James from the Hospital Wing. They helped James to the Great Hall where they were just in time for the brunch, since it was Sunday.

Just as the Marauders plus one sat down, flocks of owls swarmed the Great Hall. Peter grabbed the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet and buried himself in it. James had gotten a box, filled with a plate of heat-charmed brownies. Remus got a single letter in blue ink, while Sirius didn't seem to be expecting anything and was inspecting James' brownies.

"Here." James pressed the baked goods into each of his friends' hands—including Privet, who looked a little stunned to feel the warm treat in his palm.

"Don't just stare at it." Sirius said through a mouthful of brownie. "Eat it."

Privet blinked slowly and nibbled on the corners, smiling ever-so-softly.

"My mum says she'll send me another broom." James laughed, grinning. Sirius gave him a high five.

"Attacks in Jenson. No one killed, but four are injured." Peter interrupted the festive mood.

The whole hall seemed to darken. It hurt to hear of the war beginning outside the walls, even though it had been stirring for years.

"Hansel is holding tryouts for a new Seeker after lunch." James changed the subject. "George was kicked off by his mum."

"You should try out, Moony." Sirius smiled widely at the werewolf.

"Not likely." Remus sent the dog animagus a sour look.

"Too bad." Sirius shrugged. "Super thin people like you are perfect for Seeker."

Remus' body, abused from monthly stays as a werewolf and quite thin, tinted a little at the suggestion.

"What about Privet?" Peter spoke up. "I think a good gust of wind would blow him away."

Eyes fixed to the meek form of Harry Privet. He hunched in his robes.

"You should try out, I bet you're brilliant!" James enthused, from where he was carefully eating with one hand.

Privet looked away. "I really don't..."

"Just try out." Sirius burst in. "What's the worst that would happen?"

Privet blinked, and Sirius got the impression that from the way his eyebrow twitched, it wanted to rise sarcastically. "A lot."

"Don't be a pessimist." Remus smiled.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, nodding. "Don't sweat the misty stuff. Or whatever.

"Maybe." Privet said quietly, then stood. "I'm going to the library."

"Do you need company?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Privet swept from the hall, head ducked.

"Man." James leaned back. "That is the shyest kid I've ever met."

"How do you manage to get that thin?" Sirius made a face.

"He seems like a nice person though." Remus added.

"I like him." Peter added.

"I wonder what he'd be like if he broke out of his shell." James thought aloud.

"Remus wasn't even that shy and he turned out awesome. I'm not worried." Sirius laughed.

"What are we going to do about my little problem?" Remus fretted.

A pause. Then, "James and I could drop hints and try to find out his views on werewolves if you like." Sirius suggested.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, trust us." James grinned. "We can be subtle."

"Like a train wreck." Peter mumbled from behind his paper.

"Also," Sirius leaned on his elbows and gestured. "I think it's our noble duty as Marauders to look after Privet."

"That's very nice of you, Sirius." Remus said, surprised.

"I agree." James took a drink. "He kinda looks like he's had a bit of a hard time."

"Perfect target for Slytherins." Peter pointed out.

They all turned and shot nasty looks at the green and silver table.

"I'm going to see if I can find him at the library." Remus stood, brunch unfinished.

"Remind him that the try-outs start in two hours." Sirius called out.

Remus nodded, and then left.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Privet had a book in his grasp, but he wasn't reading it. A group of three sneering Slytherins crowded his table, giving the young boy horrible glares. The oldest was telling him harsh words under his breath, cursing at him.

Privet was white as a sheet, looking uncomfortable. He shut his eyes and pointed his wand at the boy who was speaking and whispered a spell.

Remus was surprised. It wasn't a silencing charm, because of the loud protesting sounds coming from the Slytherins throat, but he wasn't speaking.

"You'll pay for that." Another Slytherin hissed and led the other two away, the hexed one moaning loudly.

"What spell was that?" Remus asked, slipping in a chair next to him.

Privet jumped, looking frightened. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Privet tucked a corner of his long fringe behind his ear. "L-langlock. It was Langlock. Glues your tongue to the top of your mouth."

The werewolf blinked, and then chuckled. "That's quite clever."

Privet tinted, returning to his book.

"Sirius wants you at the try-outs. It's in about two hours."

Privet shifted nervously. "I really don't k-know."

"You could just try it, mate."

Privet sighed. "I-... I might."

"That's great." Remus smiled genuinely. "You look like you need to have some fun."

Privet looked at Remus with surprise etched on his face. "Huh?"

Remus blinked his amber eyes, pausing to feel the hurt in his bones that always lingers from the full moon. "It's easy to see you've had a hard life, Harry."

Privet shivered, looking intently back to his book.

Remus dropped the subject and went to find something to read.

Lupin wanted to ask Privet before James or Sirius did, so he snuck a little hint out.

"What do you think about the passed laws of 1785?" Remus asked, trying to sound interested.

"I think it's a pretty good one. Pixies should be allowed to mix their breeds if they want." He said without looking up.

"You like pixies?" Remus flipped through a couple pages. "What do you think about giants, werewolves, or kneazles?"

Privet thought for a moment. "Giants are okay, I really have nothing against them. Werewolves..." he hesitated and made a nervous face, pursing his lips. "I knew a werewolf once."

Remus felt his heart plummet. The way he said it, couldn't be very good. Privet averted his eyes, looking a little surprised with himself for revealing something personal.

"Kneazles are very smart. I quite like them, actually."

Remus nodded stiffly and did not speak for the rest of the time.

Privet continued normally, looking nervous and tucking his light brown hair behind his ear a lot.

"We should probably go." Remus carefully said much later, standing.

"Sure." Privet signed out the book he was reading. Remus felt stricken. He didn't know what Privet had meant. He was worried. He liked Privet and didn't want the other boy to hate him.

In the end, Harry Privet was on the field next to a broom, chewing on his lip and hiding his eyes with his fringe. James and Sirius in full Quidditch garb stood at each of his bony shoulders, grinning brightly.

They jumped on him when he arrived, pulling him into the changing room and giving him a broom before he could protest. His whole essence seemed to exude that he didn't want to be doing this.

Both Hansel and James would be the judges, since the Chaser was ordered not to touch a broom for another two days.

It was simple. One by one the Seeker's would fly past the Beaters who would be passing bludgers back and forth, around Chasers who were playing a simple pass game, to catch the Snitch that had been spelled to linger around the left side hoops.

Privet didn't even watch the other people trying out; he kept his glasses riveted to the floor and picked at the skin around his nails.

The Seekers were okay, in James' opinion. But most were too big, too slow, or too blind. It hurt a little to watch.

He nudged Privet and told him to mount. The light brown haired boy slowly swung his legs over, then kicked off.

Unlike the others, he flew straight into the line of fire from the Beaters (without stopping to ask if Hansel was crazy and insisting that they would never get in front of a heavy flying object, or stopping to wait for an opening), weaved around the chasers very basically, and finally twirled around the center hoop and plucked the Snitch from the air.

It was, in all, a very simple performance. Privet displayed more confidence on his broom than on his feet and couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face, the same James always got from flying.

Hansel chose him. Privet thanked him, blushing, and shook his hand, before going to take a shower.

"Privet is a weird guy." Sirius drifted over on his broom to float next to James.

"He'll fit in well with us." James said. Sirius agreed. Prongs rolled his shoulder, grimacing. "Let's go."

Sirius dismounted and followed his best friend off the field.

[]

"... I dropped the conversation after that." Remus finished his tale of his conversation with Privet earlier, wringing his scarred hands nervously.

"That could mean anything." mused Peter.

"Well, we just tell him." James was massaging his shoulder with his hand. "And if he doesn't like it, he can leave."

"No!" Remus urgently exclaimed. "It doesn't work like that. If he doesn't like it, I get _expelled."_

"I don't know why you're so worried, Moony." Sirius weaved his fingers behind his head. "This is _Privet _we're talking about."

"Who we know nothing about." Remus countered flatly.

"Give him a chance." James urged.

"You don't _understand." _Remus continued. "Let's leave it alone." Uneasy silence. "For me, guys. Please?"

Three sighs. "Fine."

"I don't think he'll have a problem." Sirius concluded. "But we'll keep it on the down-low. For you."

"Thank you."

Privet entered the dorm room, eyes glued to the floor and tripping over a shirt of Peter's.

"S-sorry." He stuttered to Peter.

The Marauders watched him curiously. "You okay there, Privet?" Sirius probed.

Privet seemed a little stunned. "Um... yeah. I'm great."

"You sure? You look a little sick."

Privet rubbed his arm. "Just tired."

The four boys exchanged glances behind his back.

"Ya'know, Privet." Peter tentatively started. "If you need anything, we're your roommates. We're here for you."

This seemed to shake the tiny boy more than before. He tinted a little. "Thanks..." he murmured.

Privet scrambled into bed, pulling the curtains together.

Peter chewed his lip, looking thoughtful.

James waved to get his friends to pay attention to him. He silently held up a cloak of slippery material into the air.

Three quiet nods later, the boys cast a charm on their roommate's bed. They left silently, James engulfing the four of them in the silver fabric.

They softly shuffled down the corridor and into an empty classroom. James whisked off the garment with a flourish and reached in a rickety old desk, fishing out a bag of hidden candy.

The four helped themselves, getting their fingers all sticky. James wiped his hands on his jeans and lay on his back. The other three followed in various slouched positions.

"So, who are you guys taking to Hogsmeade?" James asked in a low voice so not to be heard.

"Krina Kreas." Sirius answered, smacking chocolate off his lips. "Sixth year Ravenclaw."

"No one yet." sulked Peter.

"Alice and I are going as friends." Remus quietly said.

"I'm asking my Lily-flower." James grinned and Sirius snorted.

"Who are you going to take when you get shot down?"

"Hey." James looked offended. "Maybe she'll say yes."

"She's said no every _single _time since the very first Hogsmeade trip in third year." Remus gave his friend a dry look. "The odds are against you."

"I refuse to give up." James told them stiffly.

The Marauders went to bed late. Sirius did not wake up once.

Remus woke at his usual time, six-thirty, and was surprised to see Privet already awake. The younger boy huddled in the corner, light brown hair sticking up at all angles and sleep still in his green eyes, slaving behind his potions kit.

"Morning." Remus ventured voice low so as to not disturb the three other bodies.

Privet jumped, but did not drop whatever ingredient was in his palms. "Good morning, Remus."

"You're up early."

"Yeah... I wanted to check up on this." He stirred his potion.

"What is it?" Remus asked, quickly changing while Privet's back was turned so he couldn't see the scars marring his body.

"Oh... nothing."

Remus gave him an odd look, but went about trying to wake his roommates anyway.

Privet was, as per usual, very quiet through breakfast. He gave McGonagall a small smile when she gave him his schedule.

"Looking forward to classes?" Remus gently asked the boy, who was tucked in his seat, picking at his food.

"I suppose." Privet shrugged.

"If you're sane, you won't be." Sirius made a dramatic face. "It's dreadful. OWL's this and OWL's that."

"Are we ready for Potions today?" James gave Sirius a wink.

"Did you bring the-?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid."

"Good. Then yes, we're ready."

"We should leave early, then." James nodded to Peter. "You coming?"

"Sure." Peter easily agreed.

James was about to stand, when a familiar head of red hair came into his line of sight. "Hey Evans!" he grinned, casually slinging an arm over her shoulder.

She fumed, shrugging him off. "What do you want, Potter?"

Privet looked up to watch, curious.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked.

"No." She dully rejected him.

"Please?"

"No." Lily gave him a flat look, turning to Privet. "Harry," she spoke, warmth in her tone. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Privet started. "Me?"

"Gah." James twitched.

"Just as friends, of course." Lily smiled.

Privet looked decidedly uncomfortable. "As f-friends?"

"Yeah." She linked arms with Alice, who was giggling, and started to leave. "See you Saturday."

Privet seemed stunned.

"Aww, man." James was pouting.

"Its fine, Privet." Sirius was laughing. "Don't worry, you can go with her. James just needs a couple moments to get over the disappointment."

"But I-I—"

"Seriously." Sirius winked. "Just friends, we get it." He grabbed James and pulled him from the situation. "Let's go. We need extra time to set this up."

James snapped out of it. "Right. Believe me, I'm used to it." He laughed. "Sirius used to go with her a lot."

The three waved and left.

"I'm n-not..." Privet gestured helplessly.

"James isn't mad at you." Remus soothed. "He's more sad that he doesn't get to go with her, than that you do."

"I don't like—"

"Its fine, Privet. Really."

Privet slumped, defeated.

"Mr. Privet."

Privet turned to see the figure of Dumbledore standing behind him. "Sir?"

"Would you be so kind so as to join me in my office for just a couple moments?" he asked, blue eyes sparkling.

"Of course, sir." Privet stood, clumsily slinging his bag over his shoulder and following the headmaster from the room.

Remus didn't see Privet again until almost a minute before Potions started. He slid in, silently taking the spot next to Remus when he gestured to the empty place.

"What was that about?" asked Remus, Sirius, and James, twisting from their spot in front of them to listen.

"Just asking how I like Hogwarts so far." Privet picked at the end of his sleeve.

"How _do_ you like it?" Peter quietly said from his place next to Lily, who was looking intently into a book.

Privet shrugged and Slughorn entered so the Marauders were forced to return their gazes to their tables.

Remus tried to focus on his potion, but the looks James, Sirius, and Peter kept giving the Slytherins left him on edge. He knew there was a prank set up, but he was a little hazy on the details. He just hoped there wouldn't be any explosions.

"Hey!" a green and silver clad boy shouted. "What the bloody hell is this!"

"Mr. Sanders!" Slughorn cried.

"Look!" He lifted a yellow rubber chicken into the air, and the Gryffindors burst into fits of laughter. "Look at my ladle!"

Similar cries fell from the lips of fellow Slytherins as they dropped lemon yellow toys onto the floor. Remus felt happy that James and Sirius managed to avoid explosions. Privet even snickered a little.

"Got off scot free." James was grinning later on, arms casually behind his head. "That was hilarious."

"Very non-violent." Remus praised. "A good choice."

"We've decided to drop anything that even _looks _like it might be Dark." Sirius cracked his neck, satisfied. "Don't want to scare Privet here."

Privet blushed, looking away.

"Hexing people is nasty, anyway." James held his grin. "Juvenile. Since I ran out of ideas in my book, I threw it out and Sirius and I agreed to keep it clean."

"Wow." Remus seemed truly amazed. "Just like that? You really think you can just stop?"

"You lack of faith wounds me, Moony." Sirius gave him a look. "Since you told us about how Privet defended himself without drawing a full blown fight, I thought it couldn't hurt to try."

"I think it's awesome." Peter was beaming happily.

Privet ducked his head. "It was nothing." He murmured.

"Nonsense!" James slung an easy arm over Privet's shoulder, which was stiff under the touch. "You're one of us now!"

"Yeah." Peter was smiling.

Privet turned red, and said nothing at all.

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Professor Shell was a young, fresh faced teacher with swishy auburn hair and bookish glasses perched on her tiny nose.

"Good morning class." She gave a bright smile, eyes alight. "I was informed of your shoddy third year teacher, and I was sad to hear you have never covered boggarts. So, I happen to have one in this wardrobe."

"Bloody hell." Sirius whispered to James. "I hate those things."

"Have you ever found one before?" Peter asked, face ashen. "I swear; I nearly had a heart attack."

"I watched my father find one once." James grimaced. "I now know why we never visited the dragon reserves like the other kids when we were younger."

"...the incantation?" Shell paused in her lesson. "Mr. Potter?"

"_Riddikulus." _James recited offhandedly.

"You may go first then, Mr. Potter, if you know how to proceed."

James drew his wand, only slightly hesitant. He approached the wardrobe, some classmates giving him pitying looks. He shot then back confidant glances, nodding.

"Remember, visualize." Professor Shell said and pulled the doors open. A huge, hulking dragon with shiny ruby scales and a snarling snout emerged, causing quick gasps to escape the throats of a couple girls.

James swallowed thickly and uttered the incantation, pointing his wand straight between the creature's eyes. "_Riddikulus_."

The forked tongue fell out of its mouth like taffy and lolled thicker, growing and flopping from its cavern and filling its throat. The dragon choked on its enlarged tongue and went crossed eyed.

James backed up and Shell sent another in.

The colour drained from Peter's face as he was ushered forward. He looked up, fear plastered on his face.

The boggart twisted and a huge jungle cat with a squashed face hissed at him. Peter squeaked and quickly shoved his wand out. "_Riddikulus_!"

A horde of rats jumped the feline, bringing it to its knees.

Sirius grinned and clapped Peter on the back when he melded back into the crowded students. "Good one, Wormy."

Peter, still very pale, gave a weak smile.

Lily Evans gave a clown nose to some magical creature that had much more eyes than really necessary, Alice giving a bulky shark a tutu. Someone turned their fear of tornado's into a giant spinning yarn twister.

Shell urged Privet forward, who was biting his lip. He stumbled in front of the venus fly trap of someone else's created fear and watched the form turn black and crawl upwards into a tall figure, shaded with a dark cloak and bony fingers. The room chilled and Sirius shivered, rubbing his arm. Peter looked about ready to pass out. Remus squinted at the form, as if confused.

Privet thrust his wand out. "Riddikulos." Flames emerged up the Dementor's cloak and Privet darted back to where the Marauders were standing.

"What the hell was _that?_" James uttered, blinking hard. The boggart twisted to the need of a new student.

"Dementor." Remus answered. "How do you—"

Remus didn't get to finish, as Sirius was called out. He dressed his father in woman's robes.

Shell ended the class before Remus got a turn, which seemed just fine with him.

The Marauders very quickly got used the Privet in their ranks in the first week. The silent boy, always at the elbow of one of the four. They found out little things about him, slowly cementing their fondness of the painstakingly shy youth. Privet did not eat very much at all, but he was a sucker for any sort of tea. The other three also discovered his strange sleeping habits, which was that he barely had any at all.

Despite the hardened shyness, Privet was different from Peter. He had a vast knowledge for defence spell and was lightening quick to defend. He'd be red and embarrassed afterwards, but he still leapt to the rescue every time.

James dragged Privet along with him when he went to find a date to Hogsmede.

"Since you're going with my Lily-pad, you are obligated to help me wrangle a new date."

Privet sputtered a bit, looking flushed. "I really, don't—"

"See anyone good?" James scanned his hazel eyes back and forth along the Gryffindor common room. "Well, actually, since its Friday, I think I need to be looking for chicks that _don't _have a date yet..."

Privet bit his lip.

"Hey Lauren!" James called across the room, waving his hand so his long robes sleeves slumped down his limb.

A short blonde with gobs of make-up came closer. "Jamie, I went with you last time Lily rejected you. Should've asked earlier, Frank asked me out already."

"Aw, come on, Laur." James flashed her a winning smile, hazel eyes warm and pleasant. "For me?"

Lauren softened a little. "I'll go... if Lily rejects you next time. This weekend, Frank is all mine."

James shrugged. "Sure." Lauren blew him a kiss and turned around again.

"Come on, Privet." James swept his arm to the common room. "Should I stick around and hunt for a lion, or stalk over to Hufflepuff?"

Privet fidgeted, adjusting his rectangular glasses. "Um... lion?"

"Hmm..." James made a thoughtful face. "I suppose."

Privet chewed on his lip. "Why don't you just come with Lily and I... then it's like a proxy-date."

James leapt up, grabbing Privet by the shoulders. The much smaller boy jumped, startled, at the contact.

"That might work!" a grin smashed onto his face. "She likes you well enough; I don't think she'd ditch you just to avoid me..."

He dropped his hands and Privet visibly relaxed. "Now, we'd have to make it casual. Should I stride up to you while you're walking down, or just slip into the same store as you two..." he trailed off, eyes flickering back and forth as if he was doing math in his head.

"Hey, Privet?"

Peter was an observant man. He saw things most people overlooked; he remembered little things most people forgot. So, armed with the knowledge from watching the shyest-future-marauder for a week, Peter opted to wave for Privet's attention, instead of scaring the wits from the smaller boy by grabbing his arm.

A tiny hitch in breath was the only negative reaction Peter gained from pulling the light brown haired teen's attention to him.

"Yes, Peter?" Privet seemed to swallow, meeting Peter's pale blue eyes for the first time the rat animagus could remember.

"That potion you have upstairs is steaming." Peter stuck a thumb over his shoulder.

Privet made a cursing sound under his breath, turning on his heel, causing his robes to billow out behind him. With clumsy, quick feet, he brought himself up the stairs and disappeared into the room.

"What do you 'spose he's making?" James twirled his wand between his fingers, looking over his shoulder to Wormtail as he asked the question.

Peter made a helpless motion. "I have no idea. Smells pretty bad, but other than that, it seemed mostly harmless."

James nodded, hazel eyes distancing again when he thought of his upcoming proxy-date with Evans.

In the end, he decided to just join up with them near the beginning, when the students would be walking down to the magical village.

"What should I wear?" James fretted, tossing clothes across the room with one hand and trying to tame his hair-do with the other.

"Aw... our Prongs is finally growing up..." Sirius smirked from where he was shoving his feet in the wrong shoes.

"His first proxy-date with Evans." Remus laughed. "He's a real man, alright."

Peter, who was in the corner with Privet, stirring every minute, laughed as well. "Prongs, I think you'll find that there is a high chance she will take one look at you and walk away."

Privet took off his rectangular glasses when they fogged up with steam and wiped them on his clean green shirt he was wearing for the Hogsmede trip.

Sirius hadn't dressed up at all, his jeans dark and ripped from shin to mid thigh with a black shirt topped with his leather jacket. Remus was wearing a sweater vest on top of a white sleeved shirt rolled to his elbows and black slacks. Peter had light blue jeans and a t-shirt.

James was still currently in the mist of changing, shirtless.

"Oh, just pick something, Prongsie." Sirius sauntered to his Chaser friend and plucked some dark jeans and a red shirt from the pile. "Viola."

James made a face, but snatched the articles from his mate's hands. He shoved the shirt over his head and effectively undid every amount of hair-taming.

"You won't let her just walk away, right Privet?" James fretted, screwing fixing his hair and standing by the mirror yanking his fingers through to make it more messy.

"I'll try." Privet spoke, pausing in measuring to answer.

The other four roommates endured another hour of the Chaser's worries and frets before announcing it was time to go. Tension immediately seized James, who was rubbing his neck with both hands, taking calming breaths instructed by Remus.

Privet and Peter quickly cleaned up the potion corner, the blonde of the two taking a moment to explain things to Privet. He fit in so neatly, sometimes he needed to remember Privet was new to the group.

"James may seem a little neurotic about the whole thing, but don't worry. This proxy-date is probably life or death to him in his head, since he has asked Evans out to every single Hogsmede weekend since third year."

Privet nodded, wiping his hands on a towel. "That's a long time."

Peter smiled gently. "James is a persistent man."

The two left to catch up with the other three which had already left the room.

[]

"Good morning, Privet." Lily Evans greeted when Privet hesitantly joined her in the line for Hogsmede. She was dressed in a dark purple sweater, pulled over blue jeans with her long sleek red hair in a ponytail. "Are you excited for your first Hogsmede trip?"

Privet blinked once or twice. "Yeah... I am."

"Where do you want to go first?" Lily smiled, looking genuine.

"It doesn't matter to me..." Privet gestured helplessly.

The line moved up any their names were checked off the list. They walked out into the sunlight, a warm day for mid-October. A trickle of teens led down the beaten path to Hogsmede.

"Hmm... I suppose we could look in Honeydukes." Lily tapped her lip in thought as the two walked. Privet very awkwardly stuck his hands in his pockets, a permanent blush on his cheeks.

"Hello, Evans." James casually strode up, palms sweaty in his jean pockets. He smiled, not grinned, at them. "Would you mind if I joined you two?"

"Yes." Evans frowned.

"I wouldn't." Privet said, eyes on the dirt path they walked.

James looked hopeful. Evans glared at him.

"What harm could it do?" Privet quietly told the redhead.

She sighed heavily. "Whatever, Potter."

She glanced at Privet, giving him a frustrated look. James took the opportunity of her diverted attention to give Privet a celebrating fist pump over her shoulder.

Privet's eyes glittered in humour.

"How was your first week of classes, Harry?" Lily seemed determined to keep this between her and the younger teen, but Privet had other ideas.

"They were okay... um, what did you think of the creatures in CMC on Thursday, James?"

James lit up, and began to use his usual charm of storytelling to explain the troubles Sirius and he had with their critter. He, unknowingly, dropped huge stress and tension that marred his shoulders and fell into his specialty, the recalling of events.

Lily had never paused long enough to hear the way Potter could spread a story, and it left her just a tad stunned. Her emerald eyes found themselves riveted to the Chaser, ears hungering for another tale.

"How was yours, Evans?" James finished his recollection with a grin, and then turned the tables to Lily.

"No where near as interesting as that, I can tell you." Lily chuckled—_chuckled—_and spun her ponytail around her fingers. "Alice and I accidently dropped the bugger on the dirt. It went mental, trying to nip off our fingers. In the end, we caught in a cup and didn't touch it for the rest of the class."

"A cup." James laughed. "Wish Siri and I had thought of that!"

Lily nearly slapped herself when the smile began on her face. Blasted, bloody James Potter! Her face grew hot and she turned herself from his hazel gaze, staring straight ahead.

Privet felt the awkwardness blanket over like heavy snow and swallowed.

"There's Honeydukes." Lily said, tight and detached. James made a '_what did I do?' _face to Harry.

The three entered the shop, and James found himself wishing it could be just sixty seconds ago, when Lily was laughing along with him.

Lily tried to loosen up, to have fun for Privet's sake. The stiffness that followed_ actually getting along with James Potter_ relaxed once she was among the isles upon isles of sweets, the smells assaulting her like cannons. Privet was meekly trying to decide if he should hover at the edge of a downtrodden James-who was gazing longingly at a batch of sugar flowers—or at the elbow of Lily-a frustrated frown on her face as she picked through a basket of blood pops.

"Want one?" James offered, sticking a rose of sugar towards Lily as some sort of peace offering.

"No thanks." Lily snapped. "Privet, would you like anything?"

James wilted just a little. It was depressing, really.

"I've got it covered." Privet quietly answered, patting his jean pocket; the sound of coins clicking together echoing.

Lily gathered a handful of her favourite sweets, weaving around the bunched Hogwarts students milling and filling the shop to the brim. Privet and James trailed behind her, the Chaser sending the future Seeker distressed looks.

The redhead pushed her goods onto the counter, the gruff man behind the counter poking each with a gnarly finger as he counted.

Privet made to cut in front, intending to purchase the treats for her, but James slid forward also. Privet silently retreated, allowing Prongs to be the chivalrous one.

Lily didn't take it well, snarking at him and elbowing his ribs, but he managed to take the payment anyway. She grumbled, giving him a sneer as she took the paper bag into her hands.

When they ventured outside, a biting cold had taken over. Privet shivered, wrapping his skinny arms around himself. Lily looked chilled herself, so she suggested just skipping to the Three Boomsticks. The weather had fallen downhill faster than the conversation.

It was early in the Hogsmede visit, so there was a few more selections of tables to sit at than if they had arrived later. A group of loud third years took over two whole tables, grinning and clinking their butterbeers together. A smooching couple overtook a booth, with the male-male pair of two seventh years cuddling that everyone was used to by now.

Lily, James and Privet claimed a table away from the door, to avoid the chill. James ordered drinks.

"Why'd you let him join us?" Lily whispered to Privet as James was at the bar.

"It was the nice thing to do..." Privet blushed, looking uncomfortable.

Lily fixed her redhair, brushing the locks between her fingers. She looked like she wanted to add something else, but James strolled back to them with three drinks.

"Can there be a false lie?" James said.

"What?" Lily gave him a strange look.

"If it's a false lie, then technically it's the truth. So then it never was a lie." James gestured.

Privet took a tentive sip of his drink.

"A false lie is like telling the truth, but the person thinks it's a lie." Lily answered, brow furrowed.

"Then it was a never a false lie in the first place." James countered. "Then it's just the truth."

"...what?" Lily paused, looking confused. "What kind of conversation is this?"

"Just what was on my mind." James shrugged.

"You're weird."

"I know."

The doors opened, a brush of wind swooped throughout the bar. Kids from around the town chattered and bunched inside, overtaking most of the empty seats. It became about ten times louder within a couple minutes.

"Hey Prongs." Peter shuffled into their booth with Remus and Alice. "Lily, Privet."

"Hey Lils'." Alice beamed, scooting into the small space.

"Where's George, Al?" James asked, moving over so the three could join them.

"Studying." Alice scrunched her little round face. "He said it couldn't be avoided. Anyway, Remus and I needed to pick up a couple books, but I guess it's no problem..." Alice trailed off. It sounded as if there really was a problem.

"It'll be fine, Al." Lily reached across the table and gave her best friends hand a squeeze. "Wanna go?"

"I would actually." Alice looked guilty. "Do you mind, Remus?"

"Not at all." He humbly let the girl out of the middle seat she was trapped in.

"I'm right behind you." Lily vacated her seat too. "Thank you for coming with me, Harry."

"No problem..." Privet mumbled.

She flashed him a smile, nodding to Remus and Peter than shot a glare at James.

"That obviously went well." Remus noted once the girls had left, humor tinting his tone.

"Shut up." James groaned.

"Sirius still with Krina?" Peter asked.

"I dunno, haven't seen them." James shrugged, downing his drink.

"So what happened?" Remus turned to the stag animagus. James sighed a little, then retold the short events of the afternoon.

"She didn't fall head over heels for you. What a surprise." Remus smiled.

"Why am I friends with you guys. Really." James sighed. "Anyway. How was it with you guys?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by a loud explosion rocking the building.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

The windows burst in their frames, sending glass shards across the room. Screams rang out like sirens, people ducking and covering their heads. The foundation shook, a loud rumble echoing in the small tavern.

For a moment or so, it was surreal for the Marauders. It was like being ignorant of an elephant living in your basement only to have it suddenly brought to your attention when you're trying to do your laundry. The wizarding world is at war.

The four teens farthest door slowly recoiled up from their positions. James felt pain shooting up his arm, and he numbly turned the limb towards himself. He'd managed to prevent glass from hitting his face, but the projectiles had lacerated his forearm.

Peter had gone so white, he felt a little dizzy. His pulse raced, and he had been shielded by James, inadvertently.

Remus waited for the original noise to die down, and then searched his pockets for his wand. He found that Privet was already standing, wand out defensively. The smaller boy glanced back, grass green eyes darkened under his fringe. Privet started to leave out the blown front of the bar, and Remus quickly followed him.

Privet curled his fingers around the charred wall, peeking out into Hogsmede, smoke clearing and loud shouts ringing out throughout the street. It appeared the attackers simply blew out the front and moved on.

"Everyone here needs to go back." Privet turns, telling Remus quietly.

Remus nodded, looking back to the destroyed interior of the Three Broomsticks. The people closest to the door were being fussed over by equally shell-shocked friends. James had finally looked up, hazel eyes wide and one hand gripping his wound. Peter's hands were by his mouth, gnawing on a nail.

"James." Remus spoke, authority in his voice he didn't know he was able to summon. "Get everyone up to Hogwarts. Now."

James' eyes hardened, and he nodded. He stood up, chin up proudly as he tried to sound confidant. "Okay, people, we need to move. Come on..."

The stag animagus used his natural leadership to gather everyone, Peter at his elbow the whole time. Privet tapped his wand nervously, stepping out of the Three Broomsticks and out into the street. Remus followed.

Hanging in the air like a cloud, the Dark Mark loomed over Hogsmede, a snake twisting through its mouth. Remus swallowed and Privet stumbled over his feet for a moment before continuing.

Remus walked carefully, colour lights illuminating the street ahead. He noticed his fingers were shaking.

Privet was still quiet, shy, the young teen he'd come to know over the past couple days... but something changed. Remus watched Privet's quick steps down the cobbled town were silent, but Remus knew the difference. The other Gryfinndor's hands were not shaking. His grass green eyes were wide and scared, but his hand was steady.

Remus felt a little awe towards his friend.

By the Shrieking Shack, a group of robed wizards were firing off spells in quick succession. An opposing team of wand-wielders shot back at them, slowly moving the fight away from the populated village.

Privet ducked behind a building for cover and Remus was quick to follow.

"Death Eaters." Privet whispered.

"What?" Remus was unfamiliar with the term, but the name made him tighten his fingers around his wand.

"Hit the ones in black." Privet pursed his lips, and then hopped out into the open.

Remus gathered himself swiftly enough to follow, a spell already on his lips.

Privet shot a black cloak in the back with a red spell. Remus knew the spell he wanted to cast, a powerful blasting charm, but he hesitated. He mentally thought it harsh and unnecessary, and shot out a confusion hex instead.

Privet darted from the street back into hiding, and Remus dove over to him. The smaller boy was panting, glancing out from behind the cover. No spells splashed againt the stone wall.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Privet blinked repeatedly, shaking his head. "Why did I come over here?"

Remus felt his finger burn he was gripping his wand so hard. "Instincts, nasty things—shit."

The standoff had gone silent. The leading Death Eater had his wand jammed under Krina Kreas' neck and Sirius Black slumped in the grips of the one next to him.

[]

Sirius and Krina were hanging out near the Shrieking Shack before it all began. Krina had large lusty dark eyes and curls of pitch black hair. She was mature and driven, and thought it would make an interesting Hogsmede visit to attend with Sirius Black.

She was right... somewhat.

They had been discussing politics, (snogging) when Sirius opened his eyes to see the Dark Mark. He bolted up, dragging Krina into a ditch and crouching. She didn't protest, simply narrowing her eyes.

"What going on?" she asked under her breath, not even noticing—or caring—that her long skirt was ruined in the mud.

"Not one hundred percent sure." Sirius mumbled back, eyes scanning the streets. "I'll let you know once I figure it out."

Explosions and screams filled the air, making an almost tangible weight on Sirius' shoulders. Krina drew her wand, rubbing it between her hands.

The sound of a near mass apparition, and a group of older wizards appeared. They gathered together and shot at the approaching group of Death Eaters.

Sirius caught on at this point. "It's You-Know-Who, his followers at least."

"What are they doing here?" Krina ducked a little lower in the ditch.

Sirius was quiet for a moment while watched the two teams face off against each other, bright lights marring his vision. "Attacking. Instilling fear. Making a point. Take your pick."

Krina nodded, carefully tying her dark curly hair back into a ponytail.

The dog animagus felt a little trapped in this ditch. They could possibly escape around the back, but then they ran a huge risk of being spotted. He could see from here the trickling lines of students dashing up the hill to Hogwarts, and he longed to be over there.

Krina watched the battle in front of them in an almost calculating manner. Sirius considered that if she wasn't so hot, that it might be creepy.

The street was empty, smoke carelessly wisping about the scene, but Sirius saw Remus and Privet duck behind a building.

Sirius made a fist with his empty hand. _What are they doing...?_

The Black heir knew he had a tendency to be a fool, but he wouldn't run into a battle he was acutely aware he would lose. But Privet and Remus shot out, whipping spells at the black cloaked bastards. A couple swung around and attacked back with fervour. The two Gryffindor hid behind a stone wall.

They couldn't see what Sirius could see. The wall they were behind was horribly unstable, a moment away from collapse. The Death Eaters that the two had caught the attention of were advancing on them, wands stuck out.

Sirius knew he had to act. They weren't even aware there was any danger. Sirius turned to Krina to tell her, but found the older girl had leapt out of the ditch and was now running right for the fight. Sirius followed her without a second thought. So much for not being a fool.

He got a good blast on the Death Eaters heading for Privet and Remus, so he started grinning. This was easy—

He crumpled, nape of his robes suspending him as a Death Eater held his body. He blinked furiously while realizing he was missing some moments in time wasn't he just standing oh god where's Krina...!

Krina hissed at her captor, the battle coming to a deathly quiet standstill. The hand of her captors didn't shake.

Sirius tried to prop his legs back under himself but it wasn't really working. He was disoriented. What was going on? Who was holding on to him?

_God, where's Privet and Moony? Are they okay?_

Sirius blinked furiously, and then began to struggle. The person holding him grunted and knocked his forehead with their elbow.

Krina wasn't worried, staring down the dark hood of a cloak. She flickered her dark eyes over, just in time to watch Privet sneak up on the group. Every Death Eater looked about seconds from leaving, most likely by portkey; she just needed to be released before then.

The Order was about fed up with this standoff. Wands that had been lowered intentionally were raised again, tempers flaring. For a tense moment, everyone waited for everyone else to act. Shop owners in doorways, watching memorized, unsure if they should help or not.

"_Portkey!"_ The lead Death Eater shouted.

Privet flashed out of nowhere, taking two fistfuls of Sirius' robes and yanking him away to safety. Remus, ducked near where Sirius and Krina had hidden before, thrust his wand out and hit the main attacker with a strong disarm. Krina jumped from his distracted grip and cleared the way so the Order could open fire again.

Remus circled around, the sounds of Death Eaters portkeying away filled the air. He found Sirius slouched nearly in Privet's lap, panting and rubbing his face. Krina was massaging her neck from where little sparks from the wand had burnt her.

Privet looked quite uncomfortable with Sirius in close proximity. Remus found it slightly reassuring that Privet could remain his same old self in situations like this.

"Padfoot?" Remus crouched, pushing dark hair from his friend's ashen face. "What were you thinking?"

Sirius gave a wry grin, but his eyes were racing with adrenaline. "Not sure. Some of those guys were gonna advance on you, had to distract them."

"I can—I—um, I can take care of us!" Privet struggled to convey what he was trying to say, and still slowly inch away from the dog animagus. His fingers were dirty, digging into the cold earth as he said this.

"I didn't want to take the chance, you guys couldn't see him. That wall thingy you were hiding behind..." Sirius trailed off. "Nevermind, I'm too confused right now to explain."

Krina was trying to heal her own neck, so Remus gently pointed her wand away from herself and did the spell himself.

Privet successfully pulled himself from all contact with Sirius. He no longer looked focused, or motivated, but tired.

"What happened to your arm?" Sirius asked, pointing his bony finger at the red stain on Privet's shirt. The younger boy frowned, rolling up his sleeve to see small slashes from the glass in the Three Broomsticks. Sirius thought he saw writing on his wrist, but Privet quickly covered his arm.

"The front of the Three Broomsticks was blasted." Privet applied pressure to the wound. "I guess I didn't notice."

Sirius raised an incredulous eyebrow. _Didn't notice._

The member of the Order who came to us looked like he very much wanted to discuss how stupid it was to jump out in the middle of a firefight, but said instead: "We'll take you up to the infirmary. Dumbledore will probably pay you a quick visit."

Sirius nodded, as if he already figured this was going to happen.

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

"Where's James?" was the first question Sirius asked once the Healer had looked him over and declared he had a minor head wound.

"He'd hurt his arm, I think." Remus said, leaning against the bed while he waited for his friend to don clean clothing. A white bandage was taped to Sirius' forehead.

"The same one from the Qudditch match?" Sirius requested nervously.

"I... I don't think so." Remus shook his head.

Privet was watching them with quiet grass green eyes from the bed he was sitting on. The little section of the infirmary they were inside was sectioned off for examinations. They could hear the quiet chatter of the other beds in the wing being occupied. Privet had his sleeve rolled all the way to his elbow, and a white dressing all around his arm.

"Scatter, I need this room." Madam Pomfrey shooed them, so Sirius quickly buttoned the last of his shirt.

Dumbledore had indeed given them thirty seconds of his time, popping in while Sirius was tracing his eyes back and forth to wandlight. Instead of the lecture that Order member who brought them to Hogwarts was hoping for, the headmaster simply explained things like the Order, the Death Eaters and asking what motivated Sirius to leap into a firefight. Then the old man left again, off to the ministry.

Remus was secretly relieved; he tried to avoid all unnecessary black marks to his record. He wasn't sure what part of fighting against You-Know-Who could be seen as a black mark, but he still was hoping that he could avoid any unpleasantries.

Krina had nodded to the three of them and left nearly right after Dumbledore.

"Where's James and Peter?" Remus politely asked the mediwitch.

"I sent James to bedrest in his own room. He'll be fine."

"Thank you." Remus gave her a grateful smile.

They quietly left, openly glancing to each hospital wing occupant as they passed. Mostly glass removal, burns or the occasional hex. Remus felt a lurch, and remembered the Dark Mark in the sky. It was commonly seen on the front pages of newspaper, he knew what it meant.

The corridors were quiet and ominous. Any student they passed had their heads ducks, or were whispering to each other. Sirius kept poking his head wound and wincing, until Remus batted his hand away from his head.

"Quit it." Remus mumbled.

"But it feels weird." Sirius complained.

"Stop poking it then."

Privet was silent, as usual, one bandage arm cradled between the other.

Remus found his heart was still thumping much harder than it should be, and he gently curled a hand over his chest.

Sirius stopped suddenly, nearly causing Privet to walk into him. The younger boy was jolted visibly at the quick halt.

"Regulus." Sirius said.

The significantly shorter, equally dark haired brother paused to look at his sibling. Regulus had a little more meat on his bones than his older brother, giving him a much healthier look. Sirius always had this slightly starved aura to him.

"Blood traitor." Regulus spat, looking up.

Sirius got this look in his eye that Remus knew well. The older Black desperately wanted to mend things with his brother, but Regulus would have nothing of it.

"Reg..." Sirius cast his blue eyes downward. "Can't we just talk?"

"No."

Sirius curled his fingers.

Regulus narrowed his eyes on Sirius' forehead. "I see you got what you deserved."

"Hey..." Remus interjected. Sirius just lifted his hands to faintly touch his forehead.

Regulus sneered viciously. "Come on, Siri. You make it too easy. How is it fucking that mudblood, Evans?"

Sirius' blue eyes snapped up, anger igniting. Privet had his wand in his palm, a dark look crossing his features.

In a swift movement, Remus lunged forward and punched Regulus in the face. The younger boy fell on his butt, hands flying to his face.

Remus seethed. Sirius stared. Regulus cursed. Privet blinked.

"Watch your mouth." Remus hissed, and then stormed off.

"Whoa." Sirius uttered, and then grabbed Privet's hand. "Come on, we need to catch him."

Regulus swore at his brother's retreating back.

Sirius managed to catch Remus at the portrait. He released Privet's hand, who he was nearly dragging. The youngest future marauder relaxed significantly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Remus was trembling. "That was ridiculous." He breathed.

"Merlin, Moony!" Sirius clapped his friend on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Neither did I." The werewolf replied faintly.

"Prongs has gotta hear about this." He recited the password for the Fat Lady, who was looking somewhat putout.

"Oui, Prongs!" Sirius strolled into the dorm, effectively waking both occupants. "You'll never believe it."

"What?" James sat up in bed, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Moony just punched Regulus!"

James' eyebrows threatened to join his hairline. "He did?"

"Right in the face!"

"Sirius." Remus warned, collapsing onto his bed.

"What happened?" Peter asked curiously.

Sirius retold the events, and then with prompting from James he told them what happened in Hogsmede from his side.

The Marauders exchanged stories, minus Privet who just listened. James concluded they were lucky to be alive, and celebrated by getting from food from the kitchens.

Later they found out Madam Roseta's father had been killed.

[]

"There was the time we charmed Snape to smell frogs everywhere we went." Remus said, in front of the Gryffindor fire playing chess with Privet. "That took three weeks research, just to even consider trying. In the end, Peter thought to charm his upper lip since we could not physically charm his sense of smell. It lasted a day, with a lot of satisfying faces made from Snape, until he got Madam Pomfrey to fix it. No detention."

Privet nodded, carefully moving his knight across the board.

[]

"Remus once pranked the three of us." Sirius reminisced, grinning and gesturing to Privet in the back of their History of Magic class. "Second year, before—uh, we... were best friends. He filled McGonagall's class to the brim with foam bubbles, but with our wands. We didn't know this, so we offered our wands to be checked. Then, after the detention we served, Remus admitted it was him. Sneaky little..."

Privet snickered quietly.

[]

"Sirius can be an evil genius, sometimes." James laughed as they switched into gear in the changing room for Qudditch practice. "I swear, he switched Dumbledore's pumpkin juice for a hair changing potion, all completely planned by himself. The headmaster's hair was in an afro for the whole beginning feast." James lowered his voice when Sirius entered to change. "We later found out he'd spent hours in his family library just looking up ways to disguise potions taste in pumpkin juice. What a way to spend your summer."

Privet glanced at Sirius.

[]

"James must be an extremely powerful wizard." Peter mused to Privet as they slaved over the potion that had been ongoing for almost three weeks. "In only third year, we were planning to glue the desks in Flitwicks class to the ceiling, but we quickly found that it took forever to do it one by a time. But, just like that, James did this mass glue spell or something and every desk glued itself to the wall. Fantastic, really."

Privet nodded pensively.

[]

"Checkmate." Privet told him quietly.

[]

The bell rang, Sirius helped his new friend gather his stuff, laughing.

[]

Sirius, who James thought wasn't listening, winked at Privet.

[]

"Um, hey Remus?" Privet fidgeted, carefully ladelling his potion. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." Remus looked up from his book.

"Drink this and, um, see if dyes your tongue blue." He passed the goblet to the werewolf.

"It's smoking." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"It'll taste bad, just plug your noise." Privet bit his lip.

Remus, who was very much used to potions, plugged his nose and downed the awful liquid.

Privet watched him shiver, then smack down the empty cup. He stuck out his tongue. "Did it work?"

"No..." Privet sighed. "Next time. Thanks."

"No problem." Remus gulped the glass of water that was on his bedside table.

[]

"You'll never believe it." Remus told his friends, who were enjoying their breakfast.

"There you are, you almost missed breakfast." Sirius gestured with a cup of coffee.

"What won't we believe?" Peter asked.

"Remble, that prefect, his duties were revoked."

"Really?" James raised his eyebrow. "What'd he do?"

"Not important." Remus waved his hand dismissively. "What matters is that Dumbledore has made _me _a prefect in his place."

Sirius choked on his coffee. "What?"

James blinked. "Not surprising."

The dog animagus glanced to the Potter heir. "What do you mean, '_not surprising'?_"

"Well..." James splayed his fingers. "It's Remus."

"A prefect?" Peter echoed. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course he didn't." Sirius scoffed. "He's a marauder."

"I said yes." Remus said quietly.

"Good for you." James smiled.

"What?" Sirius groaned. "Come on, Moony. I know you are the rule follower of this group, but this is just too far."

Remus sighed.

[]

"How are we going to do this?"

The four original Marauders were crossing the empty corridors, in a slight rush. Sirius was walking with his hands behind his head, not at all worried that they were late for Charms.

"Do what?" James asked the werewolf casually.

Remus looking a little sickly, his fingers shaking slightly. The full moon was going to be tonight. "We're good at hiding my furry little problem from our classmates, but hiding it from a roommate is a totally different story."

"We'll think of something." Sirius shrugged.

"Where is Privet?" Peter asked, nervously fiddling his thumbs.

The four glanced around. Privet was always around one of them, so it was strange that he was not present.

"I don't know." James admitted.

When the four finally entered the Charms classroom, Privet was at his usual seat with his bangs obscuring his face. Flitwick allowed them inside, giving them a warning. Remus sat next to him, as usual. It used to be Peter and Remus together, but now Peter had taken to sitting with Lily or Alice so they could help him. This resulted in a couple jealous looks from James.

"You're early."

"You're late." Privet countered, smiling faintly.

"We are." Remus whispered. "What'd we miss?"

[]

"Late time, I swear." Privet held out the smoking goblet, supposedly, for the last time.

Remus was feeling quite uncomfortable in his own skin by time, so he just blindly took the drink and downed it. Shivers raced up and down his spine, but he just ignored them.

"Um, so I'm going to visit my mother tonight..."

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

_"Hey...?"_

_Quiet. A small breath, then a bright smile._

_"Hey Hermione." Harry Potter glanced to his best friend, who was lingering in the doorway, her fingers curled around the frame._

_"Are you okay?" she enters, her bare feet sticking to the wooden floors. Harry sighs softly, fingering the blanket wrapped around his legs._

_"I don't know. I guess. We won... its over." Harry Potter shuts his tired eyes, removing his circle glasses to rub his face._

_"You did it, Harry." Hermione purses her lips then smiles, warmly._

_"We did it." The Chosen One insists, giving a small laugh._

_Hermione seats herself finally, watching her friend carefully._

_Harry places his glasses back on his nose. He sighs._

_"...what do I do now?"_

_[]_

"That's too bad." Harry Privet said. "I hope your mum is okay."

"She should be." Remus gives a kind smile. "I just feel the need to check up on her a lot."

Privet nods.

[]

Walking down the hallway to the hospital wing, Remus felt lighter than he usually did. He dreaded this time all month; it's not surprising the mere act of striding down an ominous corridor would usually leave him in a dark mood. But today, some of the fever was swept from his eyes.

"Are you ready, dear?" Madam Pomfrey fretted about him, straightening his robes and giving him sad looks.

"Yes." He smiled to the kind mediwitch and allowed her to lead him outside.

Outside. To the whomping willow. To his cage, where the monster takes over and Remus Lupin is but a memory.

He shuts his amber eyes briefly, shoving down his frustration. He's accepted this by now.

"Good luck."

He's alone.

A blur. Pain, roaring through his body like the beast ripping his skin. Bones crack, muscles twist. Remus lets out a mighty scream, the agony ravishing his thin figure. Heavy pants morph into low growls.

But then...

Remus Lupin opened his eyes. A shag of fur covered a corner of his vision. He remained on the floor, licking the open wounds formed from the transformation. The intelligent creatures mind races, suddenly aware that _he is aware._

Impossible.

A novel and queer feeling, Remus finds. Being inside the body of a wolf, confined to limbs he wasn't adjusted to. Sure, he'd spent every month for years in this form, but he wasn't controlling before.

Oh man, though, he's controlling it now.

The wolf tried to stand, but whimpered in pain. He slumped back down. Downside, he is much more aware of the current pain, instead of the leftover burning in his bones that follows the day after.

Moony waits. He thinks, he analyzes and cannot come up with a plausible reason for the freedom bestowed upon him. Finally, the smart boy/wolf concludes this is a onetime thing, a fluke. He needs to enjoy it. He needs to savour it. This could never happen again, and he needs to enjoy it.

Determined, he limps to his feet. The pain is ignorable if he takes really deep breaths. He crosses the room, and he accustoms himself to the body and the pain. Like walking off a stubbed toe, except bigger and more shaped like a wolf.

A presence. Moony snaps his vision to the door, and three beings enter. It's later than usual—at least, he thinks it is.

If werewolves could smile, Remus would. It excited him just from the fact that he _could_ think about such mundane things, instead of the _kill, kill, kill_ that usually rioted his head at this time.

Unable to speak, Remus attempts to convey his new found intelligence to his friends. The three animals show no sign of understanding, but do catch on that he is a playful mood.

As Moony follows them outside, he is elated. If it was only one night of freedom, he was going to enjoy it.

_[]_

"Remus?"

The werewolf blinked his amber eyes open. No difficulties, no worried expressions across the medi-witches face. A welcome change.

"How are you doing?"

"Good." Remus parted his lips. "Really good... what..?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled, pressing a potion into his palm. "Dumbledore said he would explain. I'll let him."

"Okay..." Remus said faintly and un-corked the potion, giving it a chug.

"Here's some chocolate your friends left you." Poppy urged forward the sweet. "Enjoy."

"Thanks..." The werewolf indulged himself.

He leaned back, rubbing his sore hands. It was nuts. His head was swimming... what happened? He could've sworn he remembered...

He itched to know the answers. A studious child that Remus was, he ran over every possibility in his mind, amber eyes blinking curiously. No answers were produced, there simply was no way.

Slowly, his mind started to convince himself that he had imagined it. That it was a vivid dream overtaking his thoughts, not a night of freedom. Assuming otherwise would be ridiculous.

"Good morning, Mr. Lupin." Albus Dumbledore seated himself beside Remus, wrapped in purple robes. The elder's blue eyes were bright and happy. "How are you today?"

"Good-uh, sir." Remus felt anticipation build inside him like a curling snake. He wound his fingers in the blanket. "What happened to me last night?"

Dumbledore gave him a kind smile. "I see that the Wolfsbane potion did indeed work on you."

"The what?" The werewolf was near breathless.

"The Wolfsbane potion." Dumbledore repeated patiently. "It helps werewolves retain their minds on the full moon."

Remus was stunned, bones humming with amazement. "S-so I wasn't imagining it?"

"You were not."

The young boy licked his dry lips and blinked, allowing hope to bubble up. "When did I take a potion? Who discovered this?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "A friend of Mr. Privet discovered it. The man tested and completed it, but died before it could become public. He had taught Mr. Privet how to brew the potion, and he brought it to me."

_Privet? I don't..._

"I apologize that we did not inform you sooner. The recipe was given to registered werewolves across the wizarding world, but Mr. Privet insisted he wanted to surprise you. Since it worked, news of the discovery should be in the news coming up."

"I never took a potion..." Remus started, then trailed off, suddenly remembering. "Oh."

"Privet has a little Slytherin inside him, doesn't he?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"That's what that was?" the teen remembered the awful taste filling his mouth. "Why did he do it? Why did he make it for me?"

"He offered." The headmaster stroked his beard.*

"He knows I'm a werewolf?" Just like that, the awe and relief shot with cold. He knows?

"He asked me if he could make the potion for anyone, and I told him."

He knows... and he doesn't care?

"I'll let you rest, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore stood, wiping off his purple robes.

"Thank you sir." Remus snapped up, suddenly urgent. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Thank Mr. Privet."

He was gone.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, he is. No more than fifteen minutes." Madam Pomfrey allowed the four eager boys into the hospital wing. Remus looked up when they entered, amber eyes alert. Instead of the half-hearted greeting he usually met them with; his eyes were focused on Privet. The smaller boy blushed at the attention.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius hopped onto the bed, grinning. "Did you get the chocolate?"

James leaned against the headboard, Peter perching on the chair and Privet hesitantly lingered at the foot on the bed.

"Yes, it was lovely, Padfoot." Remus said quietly.

"Privet told us that he knew about your 'furry little problem'." James nodded quickly. "So it's no problem! See?"

Remus opened his mouth to say something to Privet, but then hesitated, overwhelmed. He spoke anyway.

"Harry." He tried to stuff the gratitude inside his words, flowing them with emotion. "I can't even begin—I-..."

Privet began to stop him, but Remus politely held up a hand. The three remaining marauders watched confusedly, Sirius nearly bouncing to ask what was happening. But they waited.

"_Thank you._ Harry, so much." Remus hunched his sore back. "You are an amazing person. I can never even begin to repay you, if there is anything, _anything _you need..."

"What? What did he do?" Sirius vibrated.

"You're welcome, Remus." Harry blushed thoroughly, and then hugged himself. "It was no problem."

"What did you do?" Sirius rounded on Privet, excitement leaking from his pores.

Remus tried to explain the best he could, nervous energy wound in his chest.

"You—" Sirius blinked.

James was grinning so hard his face hurt. "Fantastic. Bloody a-maz-ing."

Peter stared at Privet in awe.

Privet picked at his fingernails. "I meant to say, um, Peter, thanks." Peter blinked at him. "For helping me brew it..."

"I—uh, no problem."

"Good job there, Wormy!" Sirius clapped his friend on the back.

"Thank you too, Peter." Remus gave an extremely warm smile.

Peter blushed.

[]

"... so Peter became a rat animagus!" Sirius grinned at Privet. "Ever since then, we've been accompanying Remus through the full moons!"

"What are you going to make me do?" Privet asked, for the fourth time.

"You'll see." James smiled.

Privet fidgeted.

"This is the easy part." Remus reassured Privet. "After this, it will take a lot of time to complete. We bought them in Diagon Alley."

"Here." James pulled a face mirror and a book from his trunk, then closed the lid and sat on it. "The mirror shows you your animagus creature, and the book will tell us what it is."

"See?" Sirius angled the mirror so Privet could see the Black heir's face inside the reflective surface. Except, the black haired man was not shown, but a large shaggy dog. Privet's eyes widened at the sight.

Remus accepts the book, holding it in his lap. The four marauders watched expectantly as Privet curled his fingers around the handle, hesitantly bringing the item to eye level.

Privet gasped softly.

"Lemme see!" Sirius leaned on Privet, causing the boy to flinch. The Black heir ignored the reaction and riveted his blue eyes to the mirror.

A small bird, with plain brown feathers, a white stomach and a redish tail. The creature had emerald eyes, staring right back into Privet's grass ones.

Remus touched the tip of his wand to the mirror, then to the large book in his lap. Words and pictures bloomed across the page, the ink smelling fresh.

"A nightingale."

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

"Psst! Hey!"

Privet turned, looking surprised. A young, board shouldered man with dark brown hair was leaning over him and Sirius.

"Oh, hey Frank." Sirius said casually, glancing over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I need a favour."

Sirius lowered the book in his hands and gave his attention to the older Gryffindor.

"Do you know Alice? Alice Prewett?" Frank adjusted his tie nervously.

"I know of her, yes." Sirius pressed the book shut, it was boring anyway.

"Is she dating anyone?"

"I thought she was dating George." Sirius said.

"No, they broke up." Privet softly interjected. "He was cheating on her with that blonde Hufflepuff."

"Did he?" Sirius gasped. "When?"

"So she's single?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Yes, she is." Privet nodded, ignoring Sirius.

"Could you guys set us up?" Frank requested.

"Sure!" Sirius got over the initial shock and slung an arm over Privet's shoulder. The seeker curled away from the touch. "You can count on us."

Frank thanked them and left.

"So where's Alice?" Sirius scoped the common room.

Privet tucked himself out from under Sirius' arm. "No idea."

"Mar!" Sirius hopped up, standing on the couch and waving his arms. "Mar, where's Alice?"

Marlene McKinnon shrugged and yawned from under the book she was reading.

"Hmm... I wonder if you could charm something to tell you where people are... like a book." Sirius thought aloud, crossing his arms.

"Or a map." Privet mumbled under his breath.

"A map?" Sirius repeated.

"What?" Privet looked up.

"You said a map."

"No I didn't."

"Didn't you...? Anyway, we should go fetch the others from their studying and start working on that map! I remember we were talking about making one..." Sirius paused. "Hey, what's on your wrist?"

Privet turned crimson, slapping his hand over his wrist and turning away from the Black heir.

Sirius' brow furrowed. "That looked like words... what did it say?"

"Nothing." Privet said quickly. "Marauders map, remember? And we still have to ask Alice out for Frank."

"A marauders map!" Sirius beamed. "What a charming name! Simply brilliant."

Sirius carelessly chucked the book he was reading into Privet's bag. "There's Alice walking in right now—Alice!"

Sirius jumped over the couch and crossed the room and in couple strides of his long legs to meet up with the faintly surprised looking girl.

Privet rubbed his wrist and superstitiously flattened his fringe. He sighed and picked up his bag, following Sirius.

[]

Turns out, making a map of Hogwarts was not an easy task. Remus did some research, and put together a basic idea of what they would need to do. He set James and Sirius to find spells that would lock and unlock a parchment, along with protections against theft. Peter would be scouting out the school in rat form, finding each secret passageway. Remus and Privet set themselves in the library, trudging through hundreds of books to find the proper enchantments for the map.

It was strange, for the Marauders. Privet fit so neatly into the dynamic, like he was always meant to be there. Yes, sometimes James would be annoyed by how clean Privet kept things. Remus couldn't help but be frustrated that Privet had the same effortlessness that James and Sirius had for classes and homework. Peter was irked that Privet was taking to the animagus transformation like a fish to water. Sirius hated how jumpy he was. He knew that you do not become jumpy like that on normal circumstances, and that someone had hurt Privet.

It made him furious just to think about it, when he first met the younger boy, he promised to himself to protect Harry. But the damage was already done.

The Marauders didn't even really consider the faults; Privet was so overwhelmingly filled with good. Lending Remus books, including Peter constantly, hanging out with Sirius, talking Qudditch with James... he just_belonged_, and that was it.

"What animagus name do you want?" Remus glanced up with amber eyes from his book.

Privet shrugged. "I get to choose?"

"Well, no. But you could suggest. Sirius actually thought up our names, and mostly by accident. Body parts seem to be a favourite of his."

"Talons?"

"Hm? Oh, well, I don't know... I don't really think 'Talons' when I look at you."

Privet raised an eyebrow, so Remus added. "No offense."

Privet gave a small smile. "None taken."

"Hello. You're Lupin, correct?"

A dark eyes and lavish curls of dark hair, Krina Kreas seated herself at the table.

"I am."

"Krina Kreas, I'm the girl you helped in Hogsmeade awhile ago." The Ravenclaw said.

"What can I do for you?" Remus was humble and polite.

"I never got around to thanking you. So thanks."

"It's was no—"

Krina leaned over the table and kissed Remus. Privet snorted, looking back to his book.

Remus made a surprised face, amber eyes wide. A light flashed, and Krina pulled away to see Sirius poised for a shot with his camera.

"Mature, Black." Krina gave him the finger, waved suggestively to Remus and left.

Sirius was laughing, the camera developing the picture and oozing it out the front.

"Funny. I didn't think you knew where the library was." Remus was looking sour.

"Exceptions can be made, Moony." The Black heir grinned, plucking the photo out and waving it back and forth.

"How did you know she was going to do that?" the werewolf sputtered.

"How do you think I got a date with her?" Sirius looked at his new treasure. The photo Remus repeated the classic face within the frame endlessly for his entertainment. "Saved her from an exploding potion."

"So it wasn't with your dashing good looks?" Privet asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"They helped, I'm sure." Padfoot laughed.

"It's time for supper." Remus told them, one hand pulling up his sleeve so he could look at his watch.

"What are we waiting for, then?" the dog animagus jumped up. The librarian hushed him.

"Calm down, we're coming. The food's not going anywhere." Remus gently placed the books he was keeping into his messenger bag, swinging over his shoulder. Privet left his book for the house elves to pick up and followed the two out of the quiet room.

"I got a letter from my mum earlier." Sirius said emotionlessly, hands weaved behind his head as he walked. Remus has noticed early in his friendship that Sirius liked to walk down the middle of the hallway, so that people had to clear out of his way to pass.

"I'm _ordered _home for Christmas." Sirius scoffed, gesturing widely. "What a load. I don't know what that spiteful cow is thinking—"

A flash of light, not much unlike the playful flash Sirius shot earlier from his camera. But this was different; the white spell sped across the small hallway and chopped against Sirius' outstretched left hand.

A sick crack, unlike anything Sirius had heard before. I echoed awfully, and a hot splat of red blood smeared across Sirius. He fell to his knees, his mauled hand shaking with pain and shock. A dark hex. Sirius gasped, fingers trembling.

"You fucker-!" Regulus stomped over, dark eyes flashing and wand out.

Privet appeared, wand drawn and stuck under Regulus' chin. Remus flew to his friend's side, propping up the ashen teen.

"Come with me." Privet hissed.

"Not going to fight me?" Regulus spat.

"No, we're going to Dumbledore." Privet shoved the boy forward.

Regulus narrowed his eyes.

"Padfoot? Look at me, Pad." Remus snapped, gaining his attention.

"_Fuck."_ Sirius swore, squeezing his eyes shut. "A bloody bone breaking hex."

"Do you have the mirror?"

"Pocket." Sirius moaned.

Remus fumbled around, fishing the vanity from his large robe pocket.

"James Potter." He pronounced, wiping a little blood from his face.

"Supper's started, where—" James appeared, then blinked beneath his glasses and paused. "Moony?"

"Get Pomfrey." Remus spoke, causing James to pale. "By the library."

The frame around James began to move, and he turned for a moment to gesture for Peter to follow. He kept the connection running. "What happened?"

"Regulus." Sirius muttered, taking the mirror, his fingers sticky with blood.

He took a rattling breath, his left hand shaking uncontrollably. James' eyes seem to darken when they took in his friend's face. "Where is he?"

"Privet's taking him to Dumbledore." Remus answered, leaning into the frame.

"By himself?" Peter asked incredulously in the background. The two of them seemed to be running, with the way the mirror was jolting.

"Yeah." Remus glanced down the hall. "I should have gone with him, I'm sorry—"

"He'll be fine." Sirius told him. "Privet's small, but he can handle himself."

"Hold on." The image in the mirror went black.

Sirius nodded to no one.

Remus felt the next couple moments passed slowly, like time was the crawling drip of molasses. The floo in the library must have been used, because James, Peter and Madam Pomfrey crossed the corner only minutes after James had cut the connection.

"What happened here!" the medi-witch gasped, rushing over to Sirius who was now slumped into Remus' grasp on the floor.

"He was hexed." Remus said darkly, allowing Pomfrey to lay Sirius on the ground so she could conjure a stretcher.

"Do you know what hex?"

"A bone breaking hex." Sirius said, staring faintly at his hand. Peter and James winced at the sight of the mauled flesh.

The three tried to follow Pomfrey, but she shooed them. Left in the hallway with only Sirius' blood as company, Remus quickly vanished it.

"His back was turned." Remus told James, rubbing his own shoulder with one hand. "I didn't even see him."

"This is too far." James narrowed his eyes. "I know I said we'd give up all the nasty pranks, but I think this qualifies as an exception."

"No." Peter said.

"What?" James turned to him, angry.

"No." Peter swallowed, nervous but firm. "Let Dumbledore deal with him."

"We can't just—" James hissed.

"We can." Remus agreed. "We're above that, James."

James glared at them, then turned on his heel and left.

Peter fidgeted. "Oh no. Now I've done it."

"It's fine, Peter." Remus smiled, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "James is just mad, let him calm down before you over-react."

Peter pursed his lips.

Peter and Remus went to supper, but James was not there. Privet and Regulus were not either. The rest of the evening passed, but they did not see any of them. They went to bed alone.

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

Sirius couldn't remember very much. He groggily opened his blue eyes, blankly staring at the dark ceiling. Had his dad gone too far again? His hand hurt. Bone breaking hex, he recognized. A little wave of nausea trickled over him. Merlin.

He lazily turned his head, messy black hair itchy on his scalp. To his surprise, Harry was curled like a tiny cat in a chair, sound asleep. His glasses were still on his face, grass green eyes shut. He didn't snore, or make a sound as he slept.

He was in the Hospital Wing. This confused him more. What was Harry doing here?

Sirius blinked. A hand was floating in mid air, off the side of the chair next to Harry. Then Sirius caught a little shimmer as James moved in his sleep under the invisibility cloak. Figures.

Merlin, his hand hurt. He tried to flex his left fingers but they were frozen stiff. He glanced down to see they were bound in tight wrappings of white.

Harry looked positively innocent tucked in the chair like that. Sirius almost wished he still had his camera...

Camera. Flash. White light... _Reg..._

Sirius pursed his lips together so hard they turned white. Bloody hell. A bone breaking hex? He knew it was the version of the hex his father taught Reg, since instead of snapping the bone beneath the skin this version jams itself through the skin, making a bloody mess. Sirius sat up.

He wondered if James hexed Regulus yet. He really wished he wouldn't, he still loved his brother...

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Sirius dropped his head to his inner elbows and rubbed the back of his neck. _Bloody fucker hexed the shit out of me and I still want to be brothers. How delightfully messed up of me._

_I wonder..._ Sirius blinked sadly. _If he would talk to me over the holidays. If maybe I could get him to see things my way._

_He doesn't have to be a Death Eater. Not if I have anything to do with it._

Sirius paused, his eyes flickering to Harry's wrist. The way he'd curled in the seat, his robes rolled up on the sleeves. The familiar writing he had yet to read was once again visible.

He leaned forward, squinting in the darkness. It was faint, like faded scars.

"_I must not tell lies."_

Sirius nearly gasped aloud, but stifled himself in fear of waking either of them. What was that? Quill? Paint? Why would he write that on himself?

Harry's green eyes shot open and Sirius jumped like he'd been caught. But Harry panted, blinking sleep from his eyes, and gave no indication that he was aware of Sirius.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered, sounding worried. The smaller boy had a gleam of sweat of his forehead, like he'd been having a bad dream. "Are you okay?"

Harry blinked again, glancing up to the dark haired teen. He gave a wry smile. "You called me Harry."

Sirius re-thought his words, finding that to be true.

"And don't worry. I'm fine. If anything, are _you_ okay?" Harry continued in a whisper.

The Black heir once again attempted to flex trapped fingers, which ached. "I'm fine."

Harry gave a small smile. "Good."

Silence reigned. Sirius swallowed harshly, wanting water. Harry, somehow, wordlessly poured a cup with his wand and passed it to him.

"Thanks." Sirius nodded once he'd downed the glass.

"You should go to sleep." Harry un-curled slightly, so he could reach over and squeeze Sirius' hand, just once.

Sirius was awestruck. Harry had touched him, of his own accord. He wanted to celebrate, but instead nodded softly and shut his eyes. Harry had cold hands; he could almost still feel the chilled skin on his. His stomach twisted. He felt special, honoured to be comforted by Harry.

He couldn't sleep, so he carefully glanced at Harry again. The Seeker was wound even tighter into himself, and Sirius found his blue eyes glued to the faint words on his wrist.

[]

_"Use the boy... use the boy—"_

_"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four—"_

_"Leave it to me—RUN!—"_

_"Kill the spare—"_

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone—"_

_"I don't want... don't make me—"_

_"Harry! HARRY!—"_

_"..."_

_It's bright, so bright. He wants to shut his eyes, turn away from it. Be free of the sight forever. Nerves tumble through him in powerful discord._

_"...please..."_

_His head twists, emerald eyes screwed shut so tight it hurts._

_"...no, please..."_

_"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You WILL listen!"_

Harry is awake, cringing immediately. Discomfort floods his senses; he'd slept in a chair. He glances around nervously, but no one had noticed the gasp he had awoken with.

He gathers himself up quickly. He gently replaces an edge of the invisibility cloak that had fallen off James, to shield him again. Then he leaves.

[]

"Harry, there you are." Remus approached the light brown haired teen, sitting next to him. "What happened?"

Harry looked at him, slightly surprised. "You're up early."

"No one else was in the dorm." Remus shrugged. "Is Sirius okay?"

"Yeah, he should be fine... I don't know about emotionally." Harry wrung his hands. "His own brother, I mean..."

"It's awful." Remus agreed. "Have you seen James?"

"Not all of him." Harry gave a private smile. "I think he was under the invisibility cloak."

Remus gave him a look. "How did you know about his cloak?"

Harry seemed to freeze. "...what? I've seen it, before."

"Oh, of course. Sorry." Remus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Has the mail come yet?"

"Too early." Harry turned back to his half finished meal, the Great Hall still quiet with the peace of the early morning. Remus began to help himself.

"Where's Peter?" Harry asked, pausing in drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Sleeping, I suppose." Remus shrugged some shoulder. "It's Sunday."

"Is it?" Harry snorted under his breath. "I'd honestly thought it was Wednesday."

Remus laughed.

Harry finished before Remus, but made himself some tea and piled it with sugar, waiting.

"Morning." Peter slumped down into his seat, smacking his lips together tiredly.

"How are you, Peter?" Remus asked kindly.

"I'm fine, fine... hear from James?"

"Not personally." Remus casually gestured. "Harry said he was with Sirius, under the cloak."

"That where you were?" Peter looked up to the Seeker, one hand on a serving spoon.

"Yeah. Dumbledore gave me special permission." Harry said quietly.

"What did Dumbledore do to Regulus?"

"Nothing." Harry scowled. "His parents found out, and told Professor Dumbledore that they would deal with all punishment."

"That's it?" Remus raised his eyebrow. "His parents are probably praising him!"

"I know." Harry rubbed his face. "But what could I do?"

"Did you see his parents?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"Interesting people, eh?" Peter bit his lip. "His mum's got a set of lungs on her; Padfoot's gotten more Howlers than anyone I know."

Harry winced.

"Are we going to go see them after breakfast?" Remus sipped his drink quietly, looking over the cup.

"I suppose." Peter pursed his lips. "I hope James still isn't mad at us."

"He's mad at you guys?" Harry quietly interjected.

Remus nodded solemnly. "He wanted to go hex Reg, but we stopped him."

"Good." Harry nodded seriously. "Dumbledore told me he was very glad that we didn't retaliate."

Peter seemed a little relieved at the news that Dumbledore backed his decision.

"Do you think Padfoot will be able to play in the game before Christmas?" Remus wondered aloud.

Harry winced. "I don't know... it's probably going to hurt to grip the broom, let alone the beaters bat."

Remus nodded knowingly.

The owl post hooted and fluttered through the windows, flooding the Hall with animals swooping down to tables. Harry received a letter, blindly tucking it in his robes. Peter accepted two letters bound together, glanced at the words on the front and stuffed them in his bag.

"I'm done." Peter dropped the crusts of his toast. "Do you want to go?"

Remus placed down his cup, not wanting to hold up the group. "Sure."

They passed Snape on the way out the hall, but none of them glanced at him. They had better things to do.

Peter seemed anxious. Remus wanted to reassure him, but even he was unsure as to how James was feeling right now. Best to ride it out.

They had to work through the breakfast rush in the opposite direction to make it to the Hospital Wing. When they gained permission from Madam Pomfrey to enter and visit, the three found James uncovered and watching Sirius sleep.

"James." Remus said boldly, approaching. "How are you?"

"You guys are prats." He looked at them darkly. "I can't believe you had the nerve to stop me from getting revenge for Sirius."

"Stewed over this all night, have you?" Remus looked disappointed James was still mad, but seated himself anyway. Peter hesitantly sat next to the werewolf and Harry stood at the foot of the bed.

"Come on, Prongs. Think about it realistically?" Remus sighed.

"I am." James grumbled. "I'm mostly mad you're right."

Remus smiled.

"How is he?" Peter asked quickly, light blue eyes running over Sirius' thin form.

"Tired, apparently." James said, trying to continue being angry with his friends and failing.

"Hello, boys." Madam Pomfrey appeared, straightening Sirius' sheets and glancing at the teenagers. "I'd like to take a look at your arm, Potter, while you're here."

Harry glanced up, and James nodded. "It's fine now, much better after you treated it."

"Just let me take a quick look." Pomfrey rolled up his sleeve and poked his scars with her wand. "No infections and the shoulder is even better than before you fell off your broom. You haven't had trouble with it since I allowed you to play Qudditch again?"

"Not even a little." James grinned, rubbing the shoulder with one hand.

"Hmp. Well, Mr. Black should be waking up at any point, really." Pomfrey huddled off again.

"Hear that, Padfoot?" James poked his friend's cheek. "Time to get up."

Sirius squinted, blindly giving James the finger. The stag animagus laughed. "Can't sleep all day."

"Who says..." Sirius blinked his blue eyes tiredly, glancing in a circle at his friends.

"I do, Black." Pomfrey was at his side, instantly. "How does your hand feel?"

"Stiff." He wiggled. "And sore."

"To be expected." Pomfrey huffed, un-wrapping the white dressings to reveal the red and meaty hand underneath. The cold air brushed his exposed skin and Sirius winced.

Pomfrey made him drink a potion, and then wrapped it just as tightly. "You'll be here a few more days, still."

Sirius groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.

Pomfrey looked to the group. "Five more minutes, my patient needs his sleep."

"See? Someone agrees with me." A moment. "What happened to Reg?"

"Harry took him to Dumbledore. Your parents took over from there." Remus reported.

"Perfect." Sirius complained. "Simply amazing."

"I need breakfast; you'll be alright, Padfoot?" James half-stood and asked his friend worriedly.

"Peachy—wait. James." Sirius reached out with his good hand and gripped James' shirt. "Did you hurt him? He's my brother..."

"No." James shook his head. "And I won't."

"Thank you." Sirius shut his eyes again, curling around the pillow.

"No problem." James muttered, glancing at Remus. The four left the hospital wing before Pomfrey could return.

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

It's the evening, the sun still peeking over the edges of the hills surrounding Hogwarts, filtering through the long forest.

Harry and James are alone in the dorm room, a silencing charm encased area. Peter and Remus were with Sirius in the Hospital Wing.

"You need to be careful." James stood to the side, biting his lip. "I'd hate to tell you this before you attempt it, but Sirius almost died trying."

Harry looked riddled with nerves, wringing his hands. "Didn't it take you guys years to complete this?"

"Mostly research." James admitted. "We could never find the books we needed. After that, it was figuring out this part. But, knowing what we know now, I can guarantee you'll be flying around by Christmas."

"Christmas?" Harry swallowed. "That soon?"

"I'm sure. Are you ready?" James backed up.

"Not really." Harry shook out his hands.

"Don't worry. Sirius just had a problem because he was alone. I'm right here."

James tried to look reassuring, but he was a little worried himself. He didn't want Harry to get hurt.

Harry glanced at him one more time.

"I'm right here." He said again.

The Seeker nodded. It's wandless magic, so he very gently placed his wand on the bedside table. He unrolled a little slip of paper, which Remus and him had spent hours in the library completing. It was a list of spells, in an exact order to complete his unique animagus transformation.

James curled his fingers tightly around his own wand, watching anxiously.

After he read the list of spells, focusing hard, Harry paused. Nothing happened.

Harry felt his fingers tingling, and he was getting tired already, even after the first reading.

"Well, first try never works." James smiled. "Try again—and remember, never stop halfway. That was Sirius' mistake."

"Sure." Harry squeezed his fingers, and then carefully read the list of spells aloud again. His toes tickled, but nothing happened.

"Again, or are you too tired?"

Harry was tired, but he figured once more couldn't hurt. "One more, I think."

James nodded, more nervous for this round than the rest. Harry read the spells, feeling immense exhaustion during the middle and nearly paused, but didn't.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, I'm tired." Harry lowered himself to the floor, watching the world spin before his eyes.

James rushed forward, sitting on the ground with him. "That's your magic draining. Wandless magic will do that to you. Peter actually fainted after trying his too many times."

Harry waited for the room to still before he spoke. "I can see why."

The Chaser smiled at his friend, passing him his wand. "Maybe avoid using magic for the rest of the night."

"Got it."

James heaved himself to his feet, and then offered his hand to help Harry up. The younger hesitated, but then very attentively reached out and grabbed his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

[]

"Another Hogsmeade weekend." Peter told Harry as they were brewing the Wolfsbane potion for November. "Who are you going with?"

"Why are they doing another one so soon after the last time?" Harry asked.

Peter made a face while he thinned chopped a flower. "Apparently they're confidant it won't happen again or something."

"Aha."

Peter swept the flower pieces into his hand, and then into the potion. "So who are you going to ask?"

Harry _blushed. _"I've already been asked."

"You have? By who?" Peter gave him a surprised look.

"Nobody." Harry hid his neck in his collar.

"... but really, who?"

"Nobody." Harry insisted.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say." Peter stirred the potion, watching the colours swirl together.

[]

"So, who are you all taking to Hogsmeade?" Sirius grinned at the Marauders, where they had taken over a corner of the common room.

Remus was reading, as usual, amber eyes glued to his page. Peter was chewing on a quill, one hand scratching his blonde hair as he worked on the homework in front of him. Sirius was digging in Harry's bag, trying to find his own homework. James had his work in his lap, but his hazel eyes were focused on a redhead across the room. Harry was working, foot tapping quickly.

"Well..." James snapped his eyes back to the group. "I asked Evans, but she said no. So I'm taking Laurens Edge."

"That blonde?" Sirius asked.

"That's the one."

"She's a talker." Sirius laughed. "I'm taking Julie."

"Julie what?" Remus said vaguely.

"... I'm not sure. That fourth year Hufflepuff. With the streaks."

"I asked out Dana Welsh." Peter told the group excitedly.

"Wow, good job, Wormy!" Sirius congratulated.

"Who'd you ask, Moony?" James looked over his shoulder to the werewolf.

"I'm not going." Remus shrugged. "Not this time."

"You should!"

"I'm good."

"What about you, Harry?" Sirius turned to Harry, giving him a questioning look.

Harry blushed. "Uhm, nobody."

"He's already got asked, he said earlier." Peter put in. Harry sent him a look, turning redder.

"You already got asked?" James glanced at the youngest teen. "Someone asked you?"

"Yes." Harry hid his chin in his collar. "Drop it."

"We're not dropping it." Sirius grinned. "Tell us."

"No." Harry hunched his shoulders. "It's nobody; I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, we'll find out on the weekend anyway, why don't you just tell us now?" Remus reasoned.

"No." Harry said again.

Sirius laughed. "Come on, Har, it can't be that bad."

"It's not bad. I just don't want to tell _you._"

"Well then. We'll just have to find out some other way, then?" Sirius grinned.

"Siri, no..." Harry buried his face in his arms.

"Why is it so bad? Just tell us."

"I said no." Harry swallowed and stood up and left. His bag was still in Sirius' grasp, but he silently swept up the stairs anyway.

"That was weird." James said.

"Yeah, it was. Let's go ask every girl in Hogwarts if they're going with him!" Sirius jumped up.

"Good idea." James agreed.

"I have prefect duties." Remus said dully. "Go ahead."

Sirius gestured at Peter with a bandaged hand. "You coming?"

Peter nervously looked at his unfinished work, and then nodded.

"Good."

[]

"I asked all the Hufflepuffs." James pursed his lips. "They all said they're not."

Sirius made a thoughtful face from where they'd met up in the hallway. "I got around to all the Gryff's, and all the Ravenclaws. I _know_ he didn't ask a Slytherin."

Peter tittered. "I even went around as a rat for a little, none of the Slytherin girls were talking about it."

"Where did you find Slytherin girls?" Sirius gave Peter a sly look.

Peter sputtered. "The library!"

James laughed.

"What now? Do you think he was lying?"

_I must not tell lies._

It flew into Sirius' head so instantly; he didn't know what to think of it. But this flew out of his mouth with equal speed: "He's not lying. What do we do now?"

"I have a plan..."

[]

"We found who you're going out with." Sirius told Harry triumphantly, hands on his thin hips.

Harry, who was sitting on his trunk going through some pieces of paper, face fell. "You did?"

"We sure did!" James posed right next to Sirius. "We found them by asking everyone in Hogwarts."

"It was easy!" Peter added, smiling.

"She just came out and told us when we found her!" Sirius continued to lie.

"Oh." a look crossed Harry's face. "So you found the girl I'm going with?"

James slumped a little. Harry was supposed to say, 'I can't believe _ told you!'. Damn.

"Wait." Sirius narrowed his eyes.

Harry looked at him, his foot tapping nervously.

"I get it!" Sirius lit up, looking excited. "You're going with a guy, aren't you?"

James blinked. "Should've thought of that."

"Yes." Harry blushed, looking away. "Are you happy now?"

"No. Who is it?"

"Matthew Callaway."

"That clown?" Sirius raised a dark eyebrow. "No way are you going with him."

"Matt is gay?" James blinked.

"He's been for ages." Remus walked in the room and gave James a look. "Don't you pay attention?"

"Yeah." James rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "To Lily."

"Of course you do."

Harry was pure red. "You guys suck."

"Usually." Sirius shrugged.

"Don't worry, we don't care that you're gay. Since that's probably what you're worrying about." Remus reassured calmly.

"You guys don't care?" Harry asked his voice suddenly meek and somewhat scared.

"Of course not." Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder, who winced. "Why would we have a problem with it?"

"That's probably why you were so weird about going on a date with Lily." Peter offered.

"_Yeah. __**That's **__the reason."_ Harry commented very quietly under his breath.

Harry then just continued to blush. "I can't believe you guys are really okay with this."

"Of course we are." James laughed. "We share beds with a you-know-what, it would be awfully hypocritical of us to hate on you for something you cannot control as much as he can."

There was a moment. Remus looked at James. "That may have been the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Hey!" James protested. "I say smart things all the time!"

"Sure." Peter tittered a little laugh. "All the time."

"What about when you said hot peppers can replace toothpaste?" Sirius put in.

"Or when you said that cats like it when you put them in full bathtubs." Remus smiled.

"Or like when you said-" Peter started but James cut him off.

"I get it! Geez."

The Marauders, plus one, laughed.

"You guys ARE mean." James pouted.

"It's our job." Sirius slung his arm with a bandaged hand over James' shoulder. "Now, we need to do a prank. It's been too long."

"It has." James smiled.

"Nothing awful, please?" Remus tried to put in.

"No, no." James shook his head. "Just for fun, like in the old days."

"What'd you think?" Peter chewed on his lip. "Something in the Great Hall? Class?"

"Hmmm..." Sirius narrowed his eyes, tapping his long finger on his lip. "I don't know, what do you think, Prongs?"

"Great Hall." James nodded very resolutely. "That way we always get a wide audience."

"Have any ideas, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head quickly. "I don't think so."

"Well, we've done every Great Hall prank I can think of."James pursed his lips.

"Why not something simple." Sirius gestured to his head. "Stupid hats. That's pretty simple."

"Stupid hats?"

"Yes. Maybe they could be unremovable." Sirius added on.

James hopped onto the momentum. "We could transfigure them from fabric, easier than buying them."

"Use a hiding charm." Remus wisely suggested. "Then a sticking charm. We'd need to have some sort of trigger that makes them come out of the hiding charm and onto the head of the prankee."

"Walking through the Great Hall doorway." Harry quietly said.

"Perfect, Harry!" James boomed, enthusiastically. "Then we can hide them on the rafters, they appear on the heads of any person who walks inside."

"How would we get them on the rafters?" Peter asked.

"Levitation, you are a wizard aren't you?" James laughed.

"This is perfect!" Sirius grinned. "We should start on the hats."

"Where will we get fabric?" Remus said.

James made a thinking face. "We could... go to the kitchens, and ask the house elves to get us some."

"That works." Remus nodded, going along with this pretty harmless prank.

"Execution date?"

"Tonight." James firmly said.

Remus shook his head. "Tomorrow night. I think you'll find the hats will take longer than you're thinking. There are a lot of students in the school."

"We don't have to make them all different, do we? Just do around a hundred then use a duplicating charm." Peter added.

"Good idea, Wormy." Sirius smiled.

"A hundred is still a lot of different hats. Tomorrow."

"Man, Moony, being a prefect has made you a real reasonable guy. It's scary. Fine, I can wait for tomorrow." Sirius agreed.

"Let's get started." James clapped his hands, and the Marauders plus one left their dorm room and headed to the kitchens. It wasn't curfew yet, so they didn't need the cloak.

The students in the hall were somewhat wary of the smiling, travelling Marauders. That was never good, and they assumed there was an upcoming prank. They were correct.

Remus wasn't surprised Harry was gay. Remus usually could figure these kinds of things on his own, and he didn't have a problem with it. He was glad his friend's were very accepting to the younger teen, but he was a little worried about Harry going to Hogsmeade with Matthew Callaway. He was a bit of a jerk, and he didn't think Harry much experience dating boys. In fact, it seemed Harry had only recently accepted he was gay, too.

He wondered about how quickly he gave up the information that he was gay. With how little Harry told them about his life before Hogwarts, it was strange he would release such an important piece of information. Unless, being gay was insignificant compared to other information in Harry's book?

Remus didn't know. In respect for his friend's privacy, he didn't think about it too hard.

A small little house elf greeted them when they appeared in the kitchens, climbing through the portrait when no one was walking down the hall. The little house elf grinned up at them, saggy eyes wide and happy.

"What can Pokey get for the young sirs?" Pokey wrung his hands excitedly.

"Could you find a way to get us some fabric, Pokey?" Remus politely asked the house elf.

"Fabric?" Pokey chirped up. "What kind of fabric do the young sirs want?"

"Any colour, doesn't matter. Just a bring roll of it, enough for one hundred hats." Sirius gestured lazily.

"Pokey will do Pokey's best, and bring the fabric to the young sirs room." the house elf bowed deep.

"Thank you Pokey." Remus said kindly.

"Young sir is too kind." Pokey bit his lip, and then disappeared in a pop.

"Are the young sirs hungry, too?" a different, older house elf asked.

"We're fine for now." James cut off Peter before he could ask.

The Marauders left the kitchens, and Peter glanced at his watch. "It's almost curfew, we should get back so we can get started."

"We have classes tomorrow, are we going to be up all night again?" Remus sighed.

"Probably." James shrugged. "It'll be worth it. Harry, Sirius and I have Qudditch practice in the evening tomorrow, but you and Peter should look up some charms that we need."

"We were going to watch your practice, but I'm okay with going to the library." Remus laughed.

"Bookworm." Sirius poked Remus.

"Indeed. Hurry up, curfew just hit." Remus rushed them.

"Fine, fine." Sirius allowed the werewolf to push them faster through the halls.

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

"You'd think that with how much we get in trouble, she'd give us worse punishments." Remus noted. "But they just seem to get easier."

The Marauders plus one had just seconds ago piled out of McGonagall's office, looking much more cheery eyed than when they went in.

Sirius beamed, running a bandage wrapped hand along his long black hair. "That was simply fantastic. Bloody brilliant."

Even Harry cracked a little smile. The prank had gone off without a hitch, thanks to a boatload of research on Remus' part. It took most of the night, with James, Harry and Sirius already seriously knackered from the earlier Quidditch practice, but they set it up in time for breakfast.

That morning, whenever a student walked into the Great Hall, a silly hat was plastered onto their head. Even the professors. It wasn't hard to guess who pulled the prank, but the Marauders waltzed in and played their part anyway, pretending to be surprised by the new addiction to their wardrobe.

An unexpected bonus, no one had figured out how to get the hats off, so every morning class had a sea of strange colours and shaped perched on the heads of the students. It was hard for the pranksters not to giggle at every turn—some more than others—but in the end Dumbledore was the one who ended it. He waved his long wand at the crowds of students when it was lunchtime, a powerful vanishing spell removing every hat from the room. For some reason, Dumbledore keep the red and yellow poka-dotted one on his head, sitting down with a smile.

McGonagall called them into her office after lunch, pin-pointing them as the culprits. It wasn't hard to guess, and they just admitted it to save themselves the trouble.

They got off with two nights detention. Enough time for Hogsmeade on the weekend.

"I swear, Minnie just likes to go easy on us." Sirius added, blue eyes gleaming.

"She's a sucker for a good prank, somewhere on the inside." James laughed. "I'm sure of it."

Remus just smiled, shaking his head.

"Ooh, that was fun." Sirius couldn't get the grin off his face. "I mean, most of the school took it pretty well, but the _Slytherins!_ That just tops the cake. Their reactions—music to my ears."

"_No self respecting pureblood wears such ridiculous headwear!" _Peter mimicked, and then broke into a fit of giggles.

The marauders shared a laugh on that one.

"What class do we have, Wormy?" James twirled his wand between his nimble fingers, glancing to the blonde behind him.

"Defence. Shell's got us doing werewolves." Peter recited.

Remus sighed.

Sirius slung his lanky arm over the thin shoulders of his best friend. "Cheer up, mate. Shell's a good teacher."

"Even the good teachers know that we're bad news." Remus rubbed his nose. "Let's just get this over with."

They entered Defence. And it was awful.

Shell found it an exciting subject, despite being a generally nice person. She seemed to enjoy describing very detailed ways on how to defend yourself from a werewolf.

So, basically, it sounded like '505 ways to brutally kill a werewolf'.

Remus spent the class with his nose in his textbook, not taking notes or looking up. James took pity on him and distracted him with a game of hangman on a piece of parchment, and the werewolf joined half-heartedly.

Harry was beside Sirius, spending most of the class tense, ready to stop Sirius from leaping out of his seat and strangling Professor Shell.

"She must know this bothers him." Sirius growled under his breath after Shell described how you could gouge out a werewolf's eyes with your thumbs, quite vividly.

"Just relax, Siri." Harry pursed his lips, lingering his grass green eyes on Remus' figure, which was trying his very best to look indifferent. "It's not a direct attack to him. She's just teaching."

"Will she ever shut up? I feel like she's giving me personal instructions on how to murder my best friend." Sirius made fists in his lap, not even glancing at the pages in his textbook.

"Think about Qudditch or something." Harry suggested, scribbling on a piece of parchment, taking vague notes.

"Like sending a bludger right at Shell? I mean really, how can you be _this_ ignorant?" Sirius gnawed on his lip. It was a good thing they tended to sit at the back of the class, or else Shell would have caught onto his animosity by now.

Shell paused in her long spiel of talking, causing Harry and Sirius to pay attention once again. The teacher with swishy auburn hair seemed to fix things together in her head; gears snapping her glasses marred eyes to Remus. Things clicked, and Shell turned red around the neck.

"But anyway." She said after a moment. "I would like an essay on how you could prevent yourself from a werewolf attack. Four inches. Start now."

Shell swept into her seat, the crimson blush crawling up her cheeks.

"I see she realized who's in this class, now." Sirius exhaled. "I hope she feels awful."

"She does, Siri. Just write the essay." Harry shook out his writing hand, glancing at his partner.

"What are you, _Moony_?" Sirius joked sarcastically, reaching into Harry's bag for a quill and paper.

[]

Harry, James and Sirius had Qudditch practice after supper, which McGonagall had allowed them to attend. In fact, she perfectly arranged the two detentions so they could go to Qudditch _and_ Hogsmeade. She really was too good to them.

Remus had prefect duties that evening, so Peter was on the stands, watching the practice out of boredom, mostly.

Sirius was having a little trouble with his hand. The bone shattering hex really messed up the way his grip went, and for the past couple practices it felt like he was trying to relearn how to ride a broom. While the other teammates practiced drills, Harry, Sirius and Frank were at a little lower altitude, helping the Beater practice gripping the bat and flying simultaneously. Harry was the Seeker, so he could get off just messing about, and Frank was the other Beater.

It was a long process, but they had it figured out by the end of the practice. There was one more practice before the next game, so Frank and Sirius could pop in some drills beforehand.

Full moon was coming up soon too, and Harry still hadn't completed the animagus transformation. Christmas was next month, too, lucky for Remus his transformation was in the middle of the month—the eighteenth, he would tell you—so he didn't have to endure it during Christmas like some years.

The boys paid their first detention night on the Friday before Hogsmeade, Peter and James off with Flinch while Harry, Sirius and Remus were scrubbing cauldrons for Slughorn.

"This isn't really that bad." Sirius shrugged, his sleeves rolled and up to his elbows in suds. "My mum makes me do this sometimes; I'm half used to it."

"It's a lot like doing the dishes." Harry scrubbed particularly hard on the rim of the large pot. "My aunt used to make me do the dishes a lot."

"Your aunt?" Remus asked, trying to shake his hair from his eyes, but instead gave up and put it in a ponytail. He would have to cut it someday.

"My aunt and uncle raised me." He answered after a pause.

"What about your parents?" Sirius blurted tactfully.

Harry scratched his forehead with bubbly fingers. "Passed away when I was a baby."

"That sucks." Sirius stated.

Harry actually laughed. "That's one way to put it, yeah."

"Who do you live with now?" Remus noticed the past tense with his aunt and uncle.

Harry switched the clean cauldron for a new one. "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore is my legal guardian, but I live on my own."

Remus and Sirius shared a look, surprised they didn't know this about their friend.

Harry changed the subject, starting to look uncomfortable with the way things were going. "Who did you say you were going to Hogsmeade with again?"

"I'm not going." Remus stretched his cramped arms.

"Julie. With the streaks." Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Isn't it time to go yet?"

"Not even close, Padfoot." Remus smirked.

"Well, I'm calling Prongs." Sirius withdrew the vanity mirror in his pocket and very carefully pronounced his best friends name, beginning a conversation with the Chaser.

The next morning, Remus decided to sleep in for once. Full moon was tomorrow, so he just wanted the day to himself.

At breakfast, 'Julie with the streaks' roommate approached Sirius and informed him of the fact that his date wouldn't be attending Hogsmeade with him, since she had the flu. The roommate offered to go with him, but he just winked and said maybe next time.

Harry was wearing a nice shirt and jeans, his messy light brown hair not tamed in the least. For a moment, Sirius was reminded of James, and it made him chuckle.

"Excited for your date?" Sirius elbowed Harry, who tried very hard to suppress the jump that followed.

"I guess." Harry swallowed some toast, glancing around the hall. Matthew Callaway was not at his table yet.

"Not worried about being stared at for being with a bloke?" Sirius asked.

"Being stared at is no big deal. But a little worried, none the less." Harry admitted.

"Don't even give it a second thought. The girls will like to gossip about all the boys you're shagging and Slytherins probably will glare a little harder, but this school is used to it by now. I'm still convinced that Dumbledore is gay."

Harry gave Sirius a long look. "That's... ridiculous."

"No, it's not!" Sirius protested. "Have _you_ ever seen him with a girl?"

The Seeker didn't answer.

"Exactly."

James showed up for breakfast with Peter, the former a little surprised to see Sirius up before noon on a Saturday. But it was Hogsmeade.

"Julie with the streaks bailed." Sirius informed the stag animagus, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "I'm going stag."

"Ha ha." James said dryly, and then piled some breakfast on his plate. Peter accepted the Sunday paper from a brown feathery owl.

"But really, I'm going solo. Figure I'll lurk in the supply store for the afternoon, and then hunt a lonely broad in the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm still going with Dana Welsh." Peter beamed, looking over his paper.

"Last time I checked I was going with Lauren." James sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair and glancing at a certain redhead beauty.

"You guys have fun with that." Sirius shrugged.

Remus never appeared for breakfast, and James saw him sleeping in the dorm again when he popped up to grab his coat. The Chaser simply closed the curtains for the sleeping werewolf and left.

Sirius was waiting in the entrance with Harry for Matthew Callaway to show up. Sirius was hoping, inwardly, that he wouldn't show up so he could have someone to hang out with in the Qudditch supply store.

But Matthew did show up, sliding in next to Harry with a grin. The Ravenclaw had a very stylish cut of dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was wearing a nice black shirt and jeans, much like Harry.

"Harry, lovely to see you." Matthew gestured. "Shall we get along?"

"Sure, Matt." Harry said and Sirius wondered how long he knew the teen if he was using nicknames. "See you after, Sirius."

"Have fun." Sirius raised his eyebrows, waving vaguely.

Harry nodded, turning back to the handsome Ravenclaw.

Sirius knew Matthew was a jerk, he'd seen it on multiple occasions. But he really couldn't tell Harry not to go on a date because of that.

He got in line, hands in his pockets and winking at the girls with their arms hooked in their dates grasp. Harry and Matthew were near the front, released quite early and wandering down the long path to Hogsmeade.

Sirius saw James up the line with Lauren, where the two were discussing something. By the look on their faces, it was interesting to Lauren but not to James. Poor bloke. He couldn't see Wormy.

The Black heir did enjoy his trip to Hogsmeade by himself, actually. He saw James and Lauren when they walked past the store he was in, James still looking bored and Lauren rambling on. He did warn him, she's a talker.

Peter and Dana popped in the Qudditch store, giving Sirius a quick hello. It seemed to be going well, but Peter appeared stuck in the friend zone. Poor bastard.

When staring at Qudditch supplies got boring—well not boring, he got thirsty—Sirius strolled over to the Three Broomsticks, seating himself at a booth. Maybe James would join him when he manages to ditch the talkative blonde.

Harry and Matthew walked in, the Seeker laughing at something the Ravenclaw said. Sirius was glad Matthew wasn't being a jerk to him, but the cynical side of him thought that it was only a matter of time. He wished he could whisk Harry away from the other man before he broke his heart, but he didn't. It wasn't his place, really.

The two sat near him, the booth behind him. If Harry saw him, he made no indication. Unwittingly, Sirius was provided with a perfect earshot of the couples date. Sirius raised his eyebrows, playing with the bandages on his hand, but made no effort to move away from the spot.

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

Sirius told himself he was waiting for James.

Which he was. If James came inside, he would gladly hang out the other Marauder. But it was so strange to hear Harry on a date, he wasn't eavesdropping. He couldn't hear them all the time, Harry's answers were somewhat muffled.

From what he could gather, Matthew Callaway wasn't completely wicked.

But he had personally seen Matthew brutally tease a younger student—claiming him to be gay—along with his boyfriend at the time, a seventh year. He'd also heard rumours of another incident with the same boyfriend, where they had allegedly rated the backsides of every male who passed them in the hallways.

But maybe he was only a jerk with that boyfriend. He'd never had much personal experience with Matthew, so he didn't know him very well. The older Ravenclaw didn't interact with him much.

Matthew was being really quite sweet, talking nicely to Harry, and asking him genuine questions.

The suave teen started getting quieter, more personal and he could hear a rustling of clothing. Sirius flushed around the neck, suddenly feeling intrusive. Matthew was whispering something about how pretty Harry was.

Sirius decided he would go. The date seemed to be going well; he didn't need to monitor the progress.

"_Could you not touch me, please?"_

Harry voice, soft and wavering. Sirius wouldn't have hear it if he hadn't been sliding out of the booth to leave. Sirius froze absolutely still.

"_Come on, Har." _Sirius could almost hear the reassuring grin on his face. "_You're so irresistible."_

_"Just don't."_

Sirius slowly slid back into his seat. He wasn't going to leave Harry alone with this creep—not visibly alone. He wasn't going to be able to walk away without gaining their attention, anyway. He waited until Harry and Matthew left the pub for the castle, neither looking back at him. Matthew had tried to put his moves on Harry some more, but the younger teen was insistent.

It took every nerve Sirius had not to jump over the booth and tell that guy off. He had a problem with taking no for an answer. He forced himself to remain in his seat. Harry had been enjoying himself, and he would only become angry at Sirius for stopping the date—most likely pointing out that he had it handled.

So he settled for waiting. Silently.

After Matthew and Harry left, Sirius saw James walking down the path of Hogsmeade—alone. The dog animagus hopped up, striding over to James and joining him on the cold streets.

"Hey. I see you ditched Leanne." Sirius fell into step next to James, hands in his pockets.

"Lauren." The Chaser corrected automatically. "And yes, I gently let her down. Once she finally stopped talking."

"I did warn you." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." James shrugged. "Not who I wanted to be with at Hogsmeade, anyway."

"Lily's never going to like you, Prongs."

"I won't give up." James rubbed his fingers together in the cold.

"I know you won't." Sirius sighed. He remembered the moment James turned to him and made the promise that he was going to marry that girl. He wished that he could be like that—just looking at someone and knowing that you'll love them forever. He was partially envious, in that sense.

"How's-" Sirius began but was stopped by James hitting his chest and pointing. He looked—Harry and Matthew against the wall, the older boy trying to kiss the Seeker, but Harry is telling him to stop—Sirius moved forward, not on his own will.

"He said stop, asshole." Sirius bites as he ripped Matthew off his friend, James standing at his side looking intimidating.

"Sirius!" Harry looked startled, then continued. "It's fine, I can handle it."

"He was—"

"He wasn't doing anything—we're fine." Harry insisted.

"But—" James angrily pointed to Matthew.

"It's my date, guys." Harry made a calming motion with his hands. "Leave it."

"I'm not just..." Sirius began, but Harry was persistent.

"Matt did nothing wrong."

"Let's go, Har." Matthew said gently, then turned to glance at the two Marauders.

James and Sirius stood in the streets for a moment, watching the taller figure gently guide their friend through the crowd. People swarmed around them and they lost sight of the couple.

James rubbed his arms. "That was strange."

"Why would he go off with that jerk?" Sirius said aloud, sounding stymied.

"I don't know..."

James and Sirius didn't see Harry and Matt for the rest of the afternoon.

Harry was at supper. He sat next to the Marauders, eating his food. Sirius was itching to ask Harry how his date went, if he was going to see Matt again or if Matt had been a jerk to him.

Harry got to it first. "Thank you for being worried about me, but my date with Matt was perfectly fine." He said calmly to Sirius and James.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest—to disagree—but Remus put his hand on his arm and glared. A clear message from the werewolf to _leave it alone_.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Harry." Remus said.

Harry nodded and continued eating.

Sirius wasn't satisfied with the answer. But he kept his mouth shut. He waited until later, when Remus, James and Peter had gone up to bed and left Harry and Sirius alone downstairs in the common room, in front of the crackling fire.

Sirius swallowed the heaviness in his throat. "Why did you go with Matt?"

Harry glanced up, looking into his friend's blue eyes. "What?"

"Why did you go with him? He's a jerk."

Harry rubbed his nose. "He's not really that bad, Siri. I went with him because he asked me."

"You deserve better than him, you know."

Harry gave him a small smile. "I suppose you know a dozen other gay guys that are lining up to date me. It's alright, Siri, he's nice to me. I really like him."

"He's going to hurt you."

"Probably." Harry admitted, breathing a tiny laugh, then riveting his grass green eyes to his sleeves. "He's the first boy I've ever dated."

"Really?"

Harry nodded very slowly. "I liked girls—I had a girlfriend, even. But before I came here, I started to realize it didn't matter to me if they were boys or girls... then it sort of drifted into only liking boys."

"You had a girlfriend?" Sirius asked, surprised. He didn't know that.

Harry seemed to still, his skin going pale. "Yes." His voice was soft like a muffled tinkle of a wind chime. "Her name was Ginny."

Sirius opened his mouth to ask what happened—but stopped himself. Harry's face was closed off and... scared.

"We should go to bed."

Sirius put his books into Harry's backpack—but he carried it this time. The two entered their dorm room and climbed into bed, but Sirius could tell Harry was not asleep. The young Seeker never left his bed to slouch on the window sill like he usually does—instead just lying still in his bed. Sirius fell asleep eventually.

And Harry did date him. For the rest of November, Harry was dating Matt. The Seeker made Remus' Wolfsbane and gave it to him in time. He did homework with Peter and played Qudditch with James and Sirius, but he was dating Matt. It got to Sirius in a way, that he would willingly spend time with a guy who was just trying to get in his pants. Harry didn't let him, of course. He barely let the older Ravenclaw touch him.

And apparently, this became too much. Mid-December, when Christmas was approaching, Matt broke up with Harry. Publicly, harshly and meanly. Sirius didn't even think about saying I told you so because he was so mad. He didn't care that he had warned Harry-he only cared that his best friend was hurt.

Instead of seeking out his younger friend, he went out and found Matt.

"Hey, asshole!" Sirius stomped up to the older Ravenclaw. The dirty blonde just gave him a look, brushing his stylish hair with his fingers.

"What do you want, Black?" he asked, almost lazily.

Then Sirius punched him. It might have been the smug look on the bastard's face, or it might have been the fact that Harry had told him this morning that he thought he was in love with this asshole. Every thought and negative feeling he piled into his fist and striked the other teen's face.

Matt, unlike Regulus with Remus, did not take this lying down. The older and much stronger teenager struck back, socking Sirius in the stomach.

Students circling around them, cheering and calling with their faces a lit with the excitement of a real fistfight.

McGonagall appeared, and Sirius pushed Matt off him roughly, the older teen hitting the wall and stopping, both breathing heavily. McGonagall took Sirius to her office, muttering to him but Sirius didn't hear her. He only heard the sound of Harry's voice, telling him he thought he was in love.

Any punishment was worth it. Just to wipe that smug smile off his face.

McGonagall lectured him for a long time. She threatened to suspend him, to expel him. He hung his head, acting guilty. He didn't feel guilty-not yet. He knows he will later. But for now, he relishes the feeling of a win.

McGonagall gives him a month of detention and he loses twenty house points.

Sirius leaves the office and heads to the common room to the gazes of mixed thoughts. Amusement, confusion, surprise and anger.

"Padfoot!" James appears next to him as he enters the common room, Remus and Peter at his heels. "What happened?"

Sirius explains it the best he can. Remus has his lips pursed.

"Harry was furious to hear you'd done that, you know." Remus told him.

Sirius blinked, trying to imagine Harry being furious. He couldn't. "He was?"

"Of course, you dolt."

"Oh. Where is he now?" Sirius stands up, his legs a little weak. That Matt kid can pack a punch.

"The dorm. I wouldn't go up there, Padfoot." Peter recommended.

"I'll be right back." Sirius said instead.

Sirius hopped up the stairs, his stomach quite sore from the fight earlier.

"Har?" the Beater stuck his head in the door, knocking lightly. "Are you in here?"

"You bloody bastard!" the smaller figure of Harry strode over to him, fuming. "Why'd you go and do that!"

"He hurt you." Sirius said very resolutely. "I had to do something!"

"You never think!" Harry curled his fingers into fists. "You _never _think. Why didn't you come see me first?"

"I _do_ think. I was thinking about how much of a bloody jerk he was."

"No, you don't!" Harry turned from the taller teen and paced the dorm. "It's this kind of thing that's going to get you in trouble someday. It really will."

Sirius crossed his arms. "He _deserved _it."

Harry rubbed his face, continuing to pace. "I don't care. You don't need to protect me, Sirius."

"But you're so shy and so small... I _have_ to protect you." Sirius tried convey.

Harry placed his hands over his eyes, under his glasses. "I don't want you to protect me. People who protect me get hurt."

"Nothing can kill me, Har. I'm Sirius freaking Black!"

Harry didn't laugh, beginning to pace again. "You can't just go around beating up guys who break up with me!"

"I had to!"

"No, you didn't. You didn't have to. Damn it, Sirius..."

"He broke your heart. He hurt you."

Harry hugged himself, looking away. "This is something I'll deal with on my own. I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"Har..."

Harry glared, and Sirius was struck by how mean the younger teen could look. "You're not helping me here, Sirius. If anything, it's hurting me. I'm already having a hard enough time with the break up. Just leave me alone."

"Harry!" Sirius whirled around, Harry swooping past him like a bird and storming down the stairs. The dog animagus chased after him, but he slammed the portrait hole in his face. By the time he pried it open again and glanced up and down the hall, Harry was gone.

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

Harry was mad at Sirius.

He was quite good at it, too.

He'd ignore Sirius at meals, and in classes. It wasn't noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking. He was good at making Sirius feel bad for making him angry, because he'd still let the Black heir keep his things inside his backpack. He just wouldn't pass them to him.

Sirius wasn't going to apologize, because he didn't understand why Harry stayed with the jerk. He didn't understand why he cared about the jerk that hurt him.

"Harry..." Sirius bit his lip, sitting next to the young teen at breakfast.

Harry just looked away from him. James shot Sirius a look, then asked Harry a polite question about Qudditch. He answered softly, not looking at Sirius.

Sirius just wanted it to stop. He missed Harry as a friend.

"Harry, could we talk?"

Sirius cornered Harry, yes, he admits it. But there was no way to get him to talk to him anymore.

"Talk about what." he said softly, not with any malice, adjusting his glasses and not meeting his eyes. "I have nothing to talk to you about at the moment, Sirius."

Sirius noticed he only called him 'Sirius' when he was angry, but 'Siri' on a regular basis.

"I don't understand, Har. He broke up with you, in public-"

"Yes, I do happen to remember that."

"-and I don't think he should have gotten away with hurting you." Sirius finished despite the interruption.

Harry rubbed his wrist. Sirius resisted darting his blue eyes to the flesh on his hand, always wanting a glimpse of the words written there.

"It doesn't matter what you think, Sirius." he flickered his grass green eyes to Sirius, pursing his lips. "You were an idiot, and I don't feel like forgiving you until you understand why it was wrong."

"Because I hurt someone? Of course I know that's wrong." Sirius examined.

"Not that, per say." Harry shook his head. "That you can't just go off and do things without thinking. Seeking revenge."

"He hurt you-"

"I am aware."

"Har, I don't think _you _understand-"

"Now I've heard enough. I'm sorry, Sirius. But I can't forgive you yet."

Harry walked away. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his long black hair. He'd messed up again.

"So did you fix things with Harry?" Remus asked Sirius, tossing the dog animagus an apple.

He snatched it out of the air, taking a bite. "No. I didn't. I'm pretty sure I made things worse."

"You do have a good talent at doing that."

"Shush."

The two sat in silence, Sirius chewing on his apple thoughtfully.

"Why did Harry date Matt? He's such a jerk."

"You seem to care a lot about that. The real question you should be asking is 'why do I care'?" Remus splayed a hand.

Sirius gave him a startled look. "Of course I care! Harry is my friend; no one is allowed to hurt him!"

"You hurt him."

Sirius bit his lip, looking away. "I didn't mean to."

"Why don't you try apologizing?"

"Because I'm not sorry. I'm sorry Matt got hurt, but I'm not sorry I hurt him. He hurt Harry, and when I saw Harry in our dorm room that first day, I swore I'd protect him. And I've done a pretty shitty job so far."

"This whole thing isn't helping that." Remus sighed. "Just apologize. Say you'll never beat up Harry's ex-boyfriends again."

Sirius just shrugged, picking at the apple core.

James and Sirius had left early to prepare for the Qudditch practice. The next game was after Christmas break, which was quickly approaching. Harry had been ignoring Sirius for three days.

"You admit you're an idiot to Harry yet?" James asked, grinning at his friend.

Sirius groaned. "I tried. He won't talk to me again."

"That really was stupid of you, you know."

"I know."

"He's a big guy, could've really hurt you."

"My ribs still ache."

James laughed.

Peter also seemed to find some time to badger Sirius on the fourth day.

"Christmas is coming up." The rat animagus said from behind his paper.

"It is. What are you doing for it?" Sirius drank coffee greedily.

"Home, course. Visiting James on New Years, as usual." Peter tucked his paper down to glance at James. "Right?"

"Right." James answered with a mouth full of toast.

"I'll see you then." Sirius nodded to the blonde Marauder. "I'm going to James' for Christmas. My parents were dead set on heaving me home-but I convinced them that they'd be better off without me. I think they're going to have me on lockdown for the summer, but it'll be worth it."

"Great." Peter smiled. "You'll have apologized to Harry by then, right?"

Sirius made a face, rubbing his eyes. "Sure none of you want to talk to him for me? He's very set on being pissed at me."

"I'm not touching this with a ten foot pole." James gestured. "You dug the hole, get yourself out."

Sirius swallowed a mouthful of caffeine thickly.

[]

Harry was determined.

The December's full moon was coming up, and he wanted to join the Marauders on the late night escapades. He wanted to fly around in his bird form, free as a—well—bird.

The problem was, the transformation simply wasn't working for him. James or Remus helped him try every night, but it didn't work. He wasn't capable of sprouting his wings.

He smoothed down his fringe nervously-no one had yet to see his scar, he'd like to keep it that way. He was sure he could do it. And he was going to do it.

Harry tried to find James, but he couldn't at the moment. Peter mentioned on his way to study with a tutor that James was out with a girl. Remus had prefect duties and Sirius was in his long lasting detention.

Harry wanted to change. He wanted to become a Marauder. So, he climbed up the common room stairs and shut the dorm room door, placing his wand on the bedside table. He'd read the line of spells so often he didn't need the sheet of paper anymore, but he unfolded it from his pocket anyway. He didn't want to mess up.

The paper had lines in the creases from the Seeker nervously folding and unfolding, and he traced the lines with his fingers and began to read. He carefully read the spells in order then paused, waiting. Nothing happened, again. He began to wonder if he was even capable of doing it.

With a coil of foreboding in his stomach, Harry read the spells again. And again. The feeling of magic draining from his core was like heavy waves splashing over you repeatedly until you just want to lay there and let them sweep you away. He fell to his knees after the fifth time, heart beating loudly. His hands were shaking.

Why was it so hard for him? He's a powerful wizard, he's always known that. He defeated Voldemort—before he travelled through time. And before...

Harry shook his head, trying not to think about it. Maybe it was this body—the time travel spell did include de-aging. Maybe his core as a fifteen year old isn't as strong as his core at seventeen. But that still didn't make sense—Peter became an animagus!

Harry swallowed harshly, preparing himself. Maybe he just wasn't pushing himself enough.

He read the spells again, very determined to finish. Halfway through, a horrible weight settled over him. As if your whole body was dripped of blood. He could see the last two spells in his mind's eye, but his lips shuddered and stuttered and the spell failed.

But this time, an urgent pain flooded him—making his grass green eyes pop wide, and his breath suddenly come in short, desperate spurts. Something had gone wrong—very wrong.

"Sirius!" he instinctively called out, rolling to the floor with both arms clung to his ripping insides. His lungs _could not_ intake enough air, his fingers curling in pain.

_I'm such an idiot._ Harry thought a hot boil of copper bubbling up his throat and spitting up blood on the floor.

"_Harry!"_

Sirius flew in the room, crouching next to his best friend and trying to get him to look at him "What happened?"

Harry squeezed his grass green eyes shut. "_Animagus."_ He whispered.

Sirius' blue eyes went wide, and he jumped over a trunk to his side of the bedroom—ripping out his bedside table drawer and riffling around. The frantic Black heir held up a stray piece of parchment and pointed his wand at Harry, saying a very specific spell.

A gross, moulding feeling like his insides shifting backwards in place rolled through Harry and made his entire body shudder. Sirius came over and wrapped his arms around the Seeker, rocking them back and forth.

Harry just wanted the feeling to dissipate; he didn't exactly register Sirius holding him. The nauseating taste of blood lingered in his mouth. He cuddled his head into Sirius' shoulder, closing his grass green eyes tiredly.

A long minute passed, Sirius quietly vanishing the blood on the floor with his wand behind his back.

"Hypocritical of me, isn't it?" Harry mumbled.

"What is?"

"Getting mad at you for doing stupid, impulsive things when I go and do them myself." Harry curled his fingers in Sirius' soft cloak. Human contact was almost a foreign concept to Harry at this point, but in the arms of his best friend—he suddenly cherished it.

"I must be rubbing off on you." Sirius smiled into Harry's light brown hair.

"Merlin forbid... but, I'm really sorry, Siri." Harry glanced away, somewhat shamed. Sirius was just happy to hear him call him 'Siri' again. "I just don't want you to get yourself killed. And I can protect myself, you know."

"I know you can. I remember Hogsmeade, you know." Sirius said.

"Promise me you'll slow down to think more?"

"For you, of course." Sirius grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely awful. I need food then I'm going to pass out." Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"You could lie down; I'll go get some from the kitchens." Sirius offered, helping the Seeker stand.

"I can do it." Harry waved him off.

Sirius followed, not able to hide admiring how much the shy boy had changed from when he first arrived.

Harry had a big sandwich, while Sirius maraudered some cookies, the two laughing and smiling. Sirius called James through the mirror and pulled him away from the girl he was with, using lures of treats and baked goods. James and the other two remaining Marauders appeared, joining them for an evening snack. Sirius and Harry told them about the animagus failure and Remus demanded he run diagnostic spells on Harry—to make sure his organs were all back in place.

James told them about the girl that he was with in the evening—a tall, busty blonde in Hufflepuff. Apparently, she wanted to have sex with James—despite his careless woman style, had spent the whole evening trying to think of a way to escape.

"I'm saving myself for my Lily-flower." He proclaimed to the Marauders, probably not for the first time.

Remus gave a quick update for his prefect duties—Snape was caught trying to sneak into the potions lab. This gave the other three a little laugh at his expense. Peter proudly said that he'd finished every assignment that had piled up.

"So you're all coming for New Years?" James licked pastry off his fingers, glancing around with his hazel eyes.

"Of course we are, Prongs." Sirius slung an arm over his other best friend's shoulder. "It's Marauder tradition."

"Are you coming, Harry?" Remus asked.

The Seeker adjusted his glasses. "I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas."

"Oh, no problem." James waved him off, causing Harry to blink. "I'll just owl my mum; she'll let you come for Christmas. Sirius is already."

"Oh no." Harry shook his head. "I'm fine here, really."

James grinned. "It'll be fun. I'll owl her in the morning."

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

James did owl his mum in the morning, and she informed them that she would more than ecstatic to house another Marauder for Christmas.

It was decided, without much input from Harry, that he would be going to the Potter's.

Sirius was just glad to have his friend back. Harry smiled at Sirius more often, a big improvement from even before the fight. Since nearly every piece of school work that Sirius owned was residing in Harry's bag, he carried it for the Seeker sometimes. He honestly could not remember where he kept his things before Harry came.

James and Sirius would always be great friends—but Sirius found himself spending a lot of time with Harry. When he wasn't in detention, that is. James didn't seem to mind, sending his time trying to get Lily's attention. Remus was glad Harry and Sirius were friends again—Harry was a good influence on the impulsive boy.

The mid-term tests came and went—the looming figure of the OWL's forever on their heads. Harry had a sort of effortlessness with his classes, as if he had already taken them all before. Remus had his full moon transformation, and Harry was forced to sit out again this month. He had yet to transform, still stubbornly attempting with James every night.

Remus was still eternally grateful to Harry for the Wolfsbane potion. It left him much less hurt than the usual pain afterwards, and he finally got to remember the adventures he has with his friends. Better yet, he was no danger to anyone.

"Watch it, Lupin." Remus was pulled from his thoughts from a snapping voice. Snape scooped up his books in a single motion, moving past, not giving him a single look. Remus sighed, bending down to pick up his books.

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius called down the hallway, hanging one arm around a banister and waving. "Get your trunk ready, it's almost time for the train!"

Remus jogged up to his friend, smacking his arm lightly. "Well get on it then, don't kill yourself first."

Sirius jumped over to the right side of the staircase banister again. "Yeah, yeah. Are you even packed? The room looks like rubbish."

Remus ignored him, striding up the corridor to the fat lady. "Quibbler." he said, and the door swung open, the werewolf climbing through the hole. Sirius followed.

"Are _you_ even packed, Padfoot? Half your wardrobe is in the bathroom."

"Is not." Sirius snorted, holding the dorm room door wide for Remus, who slid it past him and into the chaos.

James and Peter were tossing things across the room, socks and books and papers.

"Where's my red shirt, Padfoot?" James looked up, hazel eyes wide.

"In my trunk." Sirius hopped over to his bed, and began to shove things inside. He looked over to Harry's bunk, where the Seeker had picked up everything he owned in a big twisty pile of clothing and textbooks, dropping it into the trunk all at once.

"Good idea, Har." Sirius simply gathered everything he owned and stuffed it inside. Unlike Harry, it did not fit. The Beater's lid wouldn't close.

Harry, sitting on his tightly closed and latched trunk, gave his best friend a slightly evil smile.

Sirius paused to scowl playfully at him, fishing his cauldron out of the mess and shutting it again. With a couple pushes, it latched.

"All done!" Sirius announced, clapping his hands clean.

James looked up, three different shirts slung over his shoulder. "My red shirt?"

Sirius paused-blinking, then waved off his friend. "I'll give it to you at your house."

James snorted, shaking his head and tossing a pair of socks at Remus.

"These are my socks." Remus caught them deftly.

"I know. That's why I gave them to you."

"You wore them?" Remus held them delicately.

"Often." James laughed. Remus rolled his eyes, shooting the roll of socks into James' overflowing trunk.

"Keep them."

Sirius grinned, cleaning off his bedside table and stuffing wrappers and candy in his pockets.

"Prongs, can I borrow some Sickles?" Sirius rolled a Knut between his knuckles, glancing at the Chaser with his blue eyes.

"What for?"

"The cart."

"I'll get you something."

"Come on, just a couple." Sirius threw the Knut into Peter's open shoes.

"Aren't you rich?" James sighed, digging in his pocket.

"It's all in the bank." Sirius gladly accepted a handful of Sickles.

"Mooch. Come on, we should go." Remus said, easily closing the lid on his trunk filled with neatly folded clothing.

Peter scooped out the top of the items in his trunk, shutting it and leaving behind most of his pants. The rat animagus shrugged, casting charms on the piece of luggage and floating it downstairs.

They made it to the train-not without having to run quickly back into the dorm for James' wand-and found a compartment. It was a small compartment, with no top shelves for their luggage. They were kind of late getting on.

"This damn thing is too small." James propped his trunk on the floor. "There's only room for four."

"I could go sit with Alice." Remus offered.

"Come off it." Sirius gestured for the Marauders to sit. "We can squish."

"Should've been faster." Remus chided, getting in next to the window. Peter slid in next to him. James took window on the other side, with Sirius on the edge.

"Move over." Sirius squished himself into James and provided Harry with a couple inches to perch on.

"There. Perfect. Exploding snap?" Sirius flourished a pack of cards.

"Sure." Remus rolled up his sleeves and the other's followed suit.

Remus won, but it might not be considered winning considering he lost an edge of his amber hair to the flickering flames. The cart arrived and Sirius give the lady a palmful of warm coins and took every piece of candy he could afford. James laughed, just getting a couple chocolate frogs, some Cauldron Cakes for Peter and a chocolate bar for Remus. Harry stole pieces from Sirius, quietly nibbling on them.

It was obvious the youngest Seeker was nervous to meet the Potter's. He had reverted back to the insanely quiet person he had been when he arrived. This made Sirius just a little sad, since he was doing so well before now.

They got closer and closer to the station, and before the Marauders knew it, the train was slowing down. Peter was grinning happily, talking about staying with his older sister for Christmas. Remus had quiet words about Christmas with his parents, with a vacation in Finland. James and Sirius were trying to get Harry excited about staying at the Potter's, but he just gave a small smile and fiddled with his glasses.

The train came to a full stop, jerking backwards slightly. Harry, having spent most of the trip basically in Sirius' lap, stood up quickly, grabbing his trunk. The others excitedly got up, trying to see out the window for a brief moment.

They waded through mobs of kids to leave the train. The winter air of 1975 London filled their lungs, standing on the cold concrete platform with drifts of snow in the corners-a faded white-a wisps of breath appearing in front of their faces. Vague noises from the stations beyond the wall drifted over, leaving Sirius to lick his lips nervously. The five looked for their guardians-while Sirius simultaneous kept an eye out for his parents. He didn't want to run into them, he was disobeying them by spending Christmas with the Potter's.

"Pete!" a mousey blonde hopped over, squeezing Peter in a hug. "Come on, I want to go pick a wreath before supper."

"Er-bye guys!" Peter was dragged away by his sister, giving his friends a wave.

"Bye Wormtail." three out of four chorused, and Harry waved. Remus gave them each a hug—Harry a short and quick one—and crossed the platform to meet his parents.

"There's my mum!" James' head snapped over to the middle of the concrete station, and he quickly shoved their trunks on a cart and rolled over to his mother.

"James!" the lean lady gave the Chaser a tight hug, smiling. She was wearing warm silver robes and had a golden headband through her red hair.

"Hullo mum." James grinned at her, moving so Sirius could give his surrogate mother a hug too.

"Sandra, lovely to see you." Sirius greeted, also grinning.

"Oh, you too, Sirius. Have you been well?" Sandra squeezed him tight.

"Quite well, thank you, this is our friend Harry." Sirius gestured to the shorter light brown haired teen.

Over the buzz and chatter of reuniting family, Sandra looked at Harry. She took in his scrawny appearance, and then smiled.

"Hullo Harry. How was your school year so far?" Sandra seemed to want to hug him, but restrained herself. James was glad he warned his mum Harry was jumpy with human contact-since she didn't have a problem hugging anyone she met.

"Fine." Harry kept his eyes on his trainers, cheeks red.

"Good to hear, love. Now, your dad wants to go out for supper." Sandra turned to James.

"Go out?" the Chaser raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Paris. Don't worry, it'll be fun. Now, how many times did you get into the hospital wing? Do I have to ban Qudditch?" Sandra started pushing the trunks, waving for the boys to follow the lean woman through the barrier.

"Mum!" James and Sirius chorused, scandalized. Sandra laughed, passing through into the main station, with oodles of muggles rolling about in waves. She deftly pushed the cart through, towards the parking lot.

"Don't worry; I know your father would just un-ban it right away. But tell me, how many times?"

James made a face, glancing at Sirius who made a similar one. "I threw out my shoulder in a game and I got some cuts during the Hogsmeade visit. Um, that's it, actually."

"Sirius? Harry?"

"Not much." Sirius shrugged. Sandra gave him a look, but didn't press any further. James couldn't lie because Madam Pomfrey sent letters to his mum every time he got hurt.

"Here we go." Sandra gestured, popping open the boot of a shiny black car. "Ministry vehicle, your dad leant it to me. I wanted to try it out."

"He just let you try it?" James asked, surprised.

"Head Auror. He could steal ten of these and no one would bat an eyelash." Sandra got into the driver's seat, unlocking all the doors.

Sirius laughed at her comment, opening the back door and letting Harry in under his arm, following him into the fresh smelling interior. James took shotgun, quickly doing up his seatbelt.

"Muggle ve-hic-les are so weird." James shuddered subtly. "They make strange sounds."

As if proving his point, Sandra turned the key and it made unpleasant starting sounds. Sirius laughed again, leaning against James' chair and speaking to him.

"I love it, man. I wanna learn how to make them."

"You're crazy." James shook his head fondly.

The Potter's lived in a townhouse, with a much, much bigger inside than it appeared to have. Inside, it was a mansion.

James flopped on the furniture, patting the arm of the couch. "Missed it here."

Sirius fell into the armchair equally nostalgic. "Me too."

Harry, felt out of place. He sat down, pursing his lips and playing with his wand.

"You won't have long." Sandra laughed at her boys, dropping the keys on a dark wooden table near the door. "Take your stuff upstairs and get changed into some nice robes. We're Portkeying to Paris the moment your dad gets home."

Sirius groaned, flopping his dark haired head to look at Sandra. "No time for a quick game?"

Sandra smiled kindly. "Sorry, Sirius. Tim wants to make it in time for a reservation."

James shrugged one shoulder, heaving himself up and grabbing one of Sirius' arms, pulling him to his feet. Harry followed, and they carried their trunks upstairs.

"You're in my room, I think." James cracked open the second door after they went up the rickety lopsided wooden stairs. The house was cosy and old, and smelt of pine. James' room had the highest ceiling Harry had ever seen in a bedroom, with a large loft lead up by a tall ladder. On the floor part were two spare beds, along with bookcases and Qudditch posters and Gryffindor paraphernalia. Up on the loft was James' bed, along with a huge skylight, and tall thin window with red curtains. The room itself wasn't that wide, but made up for it in height.

"Home sweet home." Sirius grinned at his best friend, and dragged his trunk across the hardwood to one of the spare beds. Harry quietly overtook the second one, while James cracked his trunk open and spilled the items into a dresser near the door.

"There. Now, nice robes? Do you think she means 'nice robes' or 'robes that you wear to make it look as if you were born with a ferret up your ass'?" James gave Sirius a raised eyebrow.

Harry muffled laughter, while Sirius laughed outright. "I reckon it's the first one."

"Good. I hate wearing the second ones, for obvious reasons." James tugged a rumpled ball of 'Gryffindor red' robes, changing.

Sirius walked over to James' dresser, picking a dark gold robe for himself, and yanking out a light green one for Harry. He tossed it lazily to the Seeker, and pulled the dark gold on over his head.

Harry seemed perplexed by the light green robe, before finally switching into it.

"There." James smoothed a winkle. "As long as you ignore the hair, I should be good enough for Paris."

"No one can ignore the hair, mate."

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

"James!"

Timothy Potter had broad shoulders, with a mess of black hair and blue eyes. People who knew James' parents often commented that he had his father's messy hair, with his mother's hazel eyes. Tim was Head Auror, and cared very much for his family—and proxy family that came along with it.

He gave his son a hug, and then Sirius a quick one, along with a slap on the back.

"Welcome home, my boys! Who's your friend?" Tim beamed at Harry.

"Harry Privet." Sirius grinned.

"Nice to meet you, son." Tim gave Harry a friendly pat on the shoulder. He didn't flinch, but an unrecognizable expression crossed his face briefly.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." said Harry quietly.

Tim gave his wife a big smile. "Such manners. Hopefully you'll be a good influence on our boys. Now, I've got seats in a restaurant in Paris set in the next minutes, so hurry up boys."

"Why Paris, dad?" James asked, making noises at his mother while she tried to flatten his hair.

"Why not Paris, Jamsie?" his father winked, fishing in his pocket.

Sirius subtly elbowed Harry, giving him a look and whispering: "Relax dude."

Harry rubbed his arm, nodding slowly.

"Alright." Tim reached into his pocket and withdrew a deck of cards. "One finger, folks."

James and Sirius casually placed their index fingers on a corner, while Sandra gently touched the middle. Harry hesitantly used his index finger and thumb to grip a corner.

"Moonlight." Tim said, and they portkeyed away.

Harry stumbled on the landing, grass green eyes wider beneath his glasses. Sirius seemed to glide into place, while the Potter's fumbled only partially.

The change was staggering. High, blue skies with the hot sun beating down. Thousands of surrounding building with old architecture and fantastic smells wafting through the air. Tim grinned, discarding the cards in a bin and clapping his hands together.

"Isn't it brilliant?"

James looked around, head swivelling. The sights were loud and unfamiliar.

"Where are we eating, Timothy?" Sandra hooked her arm through her husband's.

Tim gestured to a tall stone building. "Through here."

The sign was old and faded, French words splayed elegantly against the board of wood. Sirius did not know French, but he was slightly certain it said '_The Yellow Umbrella'. _Or something.

Inside was a pretty lobby, which looked fairly new. Obvious witches and wizards walked back and forth between the front door and a silver elevator in the back. Tim smiled at the magical folk, and then led his family to the elevator in the back.

A tall man was at the lobby desk, giving them a nod as they passed. It almost appeared as if this was a hotel, except for the magical folk buzzing around, and the roaring green fireplace behind the desk.

"This place is so cool." Sirius grinned, elbowing James and Harry simultaneously.

They entered the elevator with a group of French families. The Potter's did not have to do anything, for the tall French father pushed the 13th floor for them.

The youngest child started speaking to her father, in French. He nodded vaguely to her.

"She wants an owl." James told Sirius quietly as the elevator lifted and carried upwards.

Sirius gave an incline of his head. "I should really learn French."

"It's fine." James snickered. "I can be a translator."

The elevator opened, and the three teens paused before exiting.

It was a long main street, with stretched buildings and bright signs. It looked like a French Diagon Alley, except slightly smaller. Well, the street was smaller. The buildings were bigger.

"Woah." Sirius and James blinked and said at the same time.

"Awesome." James added.

"The finest magical town in France. Hurry up now, we've got a reservation to make." Tim placed a hand on James' back and led them through the street.

The restaurant was full—they could see that from the outside, the tables on the porch filled with laughing people—it had a pretty sign reading "_Zoe's"_. Sirius and James tore their eyes away from the foreign Quidditch shop to see the fancy diner.

The nice French people ushered them to their table, a long one with floating candles and delicate plates.

"What'ya want, Padfoot?" James turned to his friend, and then added. "And Harry?"

Sirius blinked at the menu. "I don't know. What is there? A cheeseburger?"

"Cheeseburger, yeah. That's it?"

"Pumpkin juice, I guess. Harry?" Sirius looked at his scrawny friend.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter really."

"Wanna split a pizza?" James offered.

"Sure."

Waiters popped up and took their orders. Sandra and Tim were in their own world, pouring each other wine and laughing constantly. The whole restaurant smelt like spices and hot food—the sounds of clinking glasses and laughter. It was contagious and happy.

"Nice place." Sirius grinned to his two best friends. "I can see why your dad would drag us all the way here."

"My dad's a nutter." James agreed, also grinning.

"Right here, Jamsie." Tim leaned to his son.

"Oh, I know."

The group laughed, including Harry. Sirius turned to him, a smile still on his face.

Harry looked quite amazing when he laughed. The long light brown fringe pushing in his face, with a bright smile lighting up and grass green eyes gleaming.

Food appeared, with the elegant waiters whisking them over and setting them down silently. Every dish had extreme amounts of class, even the blunt cheeseburger.

"Who puts garnish on a cheeseburger?" Sirius asked his friends, flicking off the green piece.

"Mhpmm-mm." James answered mouth full of hot cheese. Harry gently removed a piece, strings of cheese stubbornly connecting to the pizza. Sirius laughed, reaching over and taking the pizza from Harry and stretching it far away until the string snapped.

"Thanks." Harry gave a grateful smile, and Sirius' heart fluttered. The Black heir purposefully found himself allowing their fingers to brush when he passed it back.

After that moment, he became hyper aware of Harry. The whole supper, Sirius found his hands seeking ways to touch Harry's skin. It was illogical, but addictive. Once he started the silent game, he couldn't stop.

Harry did not appear to notice, but he had most definitely loosened up from earlier. The bubbly atmosphere even seeped into the shy teen, leaving him with a near permanent smile. Sirius loved it.

Sandra and Tim had drunk quite a lot of wine, and were giggling with each other. The five spent the entire evening in the restaurant—the sun dimming outside but the candles continuing to burn bright inside. The boys talked for hours until the two parents finally went to pay the bill.

In a fit of laughter, Harry leaned against Sirius. He relished the touch, grinning from much more than just the joke. He glanced down at the Seeker, one thought pummelling through his head.

_I am so screwed._

Sandra and Tim summoned the Knight Bus, falling over each other laughing—both speaking French drunkenly. When Sirius asked for a translation, James listened for a moment then blushed. Sirius laughed harder.

The dog animagus sat next to Harry on the bus, his happy mind wondering what Harry would do if he curled their fingers together. Instead, he sat still and talked to James—very much aware that his shoulder and legs were touching Harry's.

They fell into James' room very late—not even switching on the light, just shrugging off the robes and crawling into their beds. Harry curled quietly onto himself and appeared to fall asleep, so Sirius weaved his hands behind his head and thought. A lot.

[]

Christmas at the Potter's became incredibly interesting when he realized he might like Harry.

It was silly, really. He was the known womanizer of Hogwarts. But he had never slept with any of them, barely did much more than snogging. And snogging was fun for all of five minutes. After that, it's just a game of 'who will get bored first'. Yes, all the pretty girls were nice to look at, but when it came to actually being with them? He sucked.

He'd never looked at a girl and thought 'I'm going to marry her.' like James did. In some ways, he was jealous of that. Every girl he dated, he wanted to find this stubborn connection James had pulled from nowhere. He had liked Harry when'd they'd met, but in a different way. He'd wanted to protect Harry since the first day. And as he came to terms with what he felt, he wondered if it might be the same thing.

Sirius started to enjoy watching Harry. He liked how much sugar he put in his tea, and how he could never land right side up after flooing. He liked how he put on his socks before his pants, and how his hair looked in the morning.

He liked Harry.

Once he actually took the thought into his head and accepted it, it was much easier. Why was he laughing extra hard at Privet's sarcasm? He liked Harry. Why was he hyperaware when he and Harry brushed skin? He liked Harry. It was a relief, to understand his thoughts for once.

He wasn't worried about what people would think. If he was gay, or bisexual, none of his friends would care. No, he was more worried about losing Harry's friendship, or ruining his chances. Which he was prone to.

"Hey, Prongs."

James looked down to his best friend. The Black heir had his broom in his grip, staring up at James—who was suspended in the air with his own broom.

"Hey Padfoot, coming up?" he twisted the broom in midair, feeling the light wind whistle around his figure.

"Yeah." He swung a leg over and darted up.

"Where's Harry?" James asked, gripping the broom with his legs so he could take both hands off and run them through his hair.

"Inside, doing homework." Sirius shrugged.

"What's up with you?" James easily said. Sirius stared at the green grass below for a long couple moments before answering hesitantly.

"I think I like Harry."

James paused, blinking. "Do you? Well..." he stopped to make a surprised face. "I can honestly say I did not see that one coming."

"Yeah. Neither did I." Sirius rubbed his blue eyes. "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea." Sirius looked slightly torn. "Should I just ignore it, hope it goes away? Or do I tell him, and never get to talk to him again?"

"It's your choice, Pad." James shrugged. "Maybe you should ask Remus, I'm no good at this stuff."

Sirius looked away sadly. "Maybe _should_ just ignore it. It might go away, right?"

"Don't know. Lily's been ignoring me for years and I have yet to go away."

"Stubborn git." Sirius laughed, and then rubbed his eyes again. "It's so complicated. I'm just going to pretend I don't like my best friend for a little while."

"Your choice."

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

Christmas was, for all accounts, amazing.

The boys cherished the small freedoms they had been given, walking around the neighbourhood and hanging out. On Christmas day, the three teens actually woke up at nine, having been up extra late playing the quietest game of Exploding Snap they could manage. Which wasn't very quiet, but Tim and Sandra have silencing charms.

Harry woke up first, awkwardly trying to figure out if he should wake the others. He didn't have to wait long, because James shot awake and bellowed to Sirius-already ripping into his wrapping paper.

Sirius lit up at the gifts at the end of the end of his-turning to grin at Harry and pointedly ignoring the flutter in his stomach when Harry smiled shyly back.

To him, the fact that Harry had smiled back-even shyly-was the best possible gift. Not that he could admit that to himself.

"Thanks, Padfoot!" James called down his loft ladder.

Sirius unwrapped the gift from James and beamed. "A broom servicing kit, thanks Prongs!"

James climbed down the ladder with an armful of unopened presents.

"Thanks guys." Harry quietly said, very lovingly arranging his colourful collection of opened gifts on his bed. The two nodded brightly at him.

James gasped quickly, holding up a picture frame he'd just unwrapped.

"You didn't!" he turned to look at his friend. "Merlin, Harry, this is amazing! Thanks!"

"It's not a problem..."

James hugged the framed picture of Lily and himself on the Gryffindor couch-the redhead seemingly indifferent to his presence and James staring sleepily at a Potions book.

Sirius was now eager to get the paper of the frame sized present in his pile. He wasn't disappointed-it was a picture of Sirius and Harry in full Qudditch uniform-with the Black heir grinning and Harry smiling. Every couple seconds, they would wave and elbow each other.

"Brilliant." Sirius whispered, much more touched than he let on. "It's amazing, Har."

Harry flushed around the neck meekly. "It's nothing."

Sirius grinned widely.

Tim Potter took them to waffles in Belgium for breakfast.

Remus and Peter arrived on the afternoon before New Years Eve. Four people may be a small party, but Tim and Sandra were leaving to their own party and the Marauders had the house to themselves.

After convincing Remus to get on a broom, they played Qudditch until the sun went down. Then the boys turned on the wireless and listened to the broadcast, stealing only a tiny amount of Icerum-a weak wizarding alcohol that would take the whole bottle to get drunk off of and played some more Exploding Snap. It was satisfying enough-explosions and competition, every man's needs filled. Remus suggested that they fly onto the roof with the wireless and watch the stars for the countdown.

It was a great idea, and it included danger (in an idea by _Moony!)_ so James and Sirius were totally game. They took their brooms and flew onto the black shingled rooftop the wireless-playing pre-countdown parties from Hogsmeade-tucked under James' arm.

It was a little cloudy, and a lot chilly, but they could see the sparkling stars well enough. Each teen had more than enough layers of clothing-yet Harry still shivered. Instinctively, Sirius sat next to Harry on the peak of the roof, while Remus and Peter stacked just below them-James near the ledge, leaning back on his elbows.

They discussed school and girls (boys for Harry, but he didn't discuss it much, just turning red), and the news...

Then it was time.

The wireless sang a clear countdown-10... 9... 8...-the teens chanted along enthusiastically. Across the sea of rooftops-fireworks exploded and lit up the sky. James grinned, turning to his friends and laying a hand on his broom.

3... 2... 1.

1976 commenced. James and Sirius cheered, while Remus whistled with his two fingers in his mouth, the noise carrying across the houses. James jumped on his broom and flew high into the sky to get a better look at the fireworks.

Sirius turned to Harry, giving him the brightest grin he could produce.

Then Sirius kissed him.

Despite the cold, despite the idiocy of doing something _so_ stupid, Sirius felt warm curl up his toes and his brain fizzle. Harry gasped quietly, removing himself from the sweetest feeling kiss Sirius had ever been given the pleasure of experiencing. The two stared at each other for a moment, Harry's grass green eyes going wide.

Sirius' impulsive brain caught up, and he realized he had to say something. He had to do something other than stare into his eyes, enthralled and completely terrified.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled, and grabbed his broom, whizzing into the sky next to James.

"Hey man, isn't it so bloody amazing?" James shouted to him through the wind, hazel eyes locked to the blooming fireworks.

Sirius' eyes were on the peak of the rooftop, were Harry was. God. He was a complete idiot. "Yeah..."

A long moment, then Sirius slowly looked at the sky. Suspended in the air as if they were close enough to touch them. The air was bitter cold. "It's brilliant."

James glanced at him and grinned. Sirius swallowed, then returned it. "Happy New Year, Prongs."

"Happy New Year."

[]

Later, Sirius would be lost in thought. Every single thing that ran through his brain ran right back to Harry. He remembered that when he snogged girls, he got bored and disinterested quickly. But with Harry... it was like a lightswitch had been turned on. The sweetness. How special and instantly amazing and _right _it felt. He didn't think he could ever ignore his feelings ever again-he was addicted, already craving for Harry's gentle touch.

But he had messed up, big time. Just kissing Harry like that... it was absurd. He'd gone and ruined every chance he ever stood with one single action-Harry was right, he was _way_ too impulsive-and now he was left with nothing. No best friend, no lover. They'd gotten off the roof and Harry wouldn't even spare a single glance his way.

He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"So what's going on with you?"

Sirius glanced up quickly, blue eyes meeting amber. "Moony." he said.

Remus sat next to Sirius on the couch, giving his friend a kind smile. "What's wrong, Padfoot?"

"Nothing." he looked away.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. Sirius sighed, picking at the scars on his hand.

"Come on, Sirius..." Remus smiled slightly and hugged him with one arm.

Sirius laughed shallowly, almost like a light bark. "You have such a sad-mood-radar."

"I've been there enough. I can see it, you know." Remus quipped, then rubbed behind his ear nervously. "Really, what's wrong?"

"I doubt you could help me, Moony." Sirius arranged his long hair fretfully. "It's kinda my own fault."

"That's nothing new."

Sirius glared half-heartedly. Remus sighed. "What I mean, Pad, is that you often get yourself in messes, and I am quite used to digging you out."

Sirius rubbed his scars thoughtfully. "It's stupid, really..."

Remus waited patiently, while Sirius glanced around for eavesdroppers. Then he shrugged sheepishly. "I like Harry."

"That's not stupid, Pad." Remus paused, then gestured with one hand. "Surprising, yes, but not stupid. You just need to take it slow and tell him how you feel."

"I kissed him by accident last night."

"... well that was a good idea."

Sirius groaned at his friend's sarcasm. "Moony, you're not _helping."_

"Sorry. Why'd you do that?" Remus picked up a coaster and twirled on the edge of his fingers-catching it with quick reflexes when it fell.

"I don't _know. _It just happened. Then I couldn't take it back."

"You generally can't."

"You sure are sarcastic tonight." Sirius observed.

Remus pulled a face. "I just spent two weeks in Finland with my Dad. He's notorious for sarcasm. Anyway, you should just tell him how you feel anyway."

"What are we, girls?"

"I'm sure Harry would appreciate it if you acted like a girl for a bit-can you imagine how confused he must be right now?" Remus reasoned.

"If it's anything close to how confused I am? Yeah, I probably could."

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

_"…Harry!"_

_Silence…_

_"Harry?"_

_Like whooshing wind, Harry Potter woke up._

_"Thank Merlin you're awake." She sighed, relieved. "We thought we'd lost you."_

_"Professor?" Harry blinked his emerald green eyes, his voice hoarse and sore. He coughed once or twice and accepted a glass of water from her._

_McGonagall places a hand on Harry's shoulder, and the seventeen year old winces and draws away. McGonagall seemed shocked by the reaction._

_"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"_

_"No." Harry replied quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. "Just—don't touch me, okay?"_

_McGonagall pursed her thin lips. "Harry…"_

_"How are they?"_

_McGonagall looked away from his haunted green eyes. "Professor? How are they?"_

_"They're gone, Harry."_

[]

Harry blinked his grass green eyes open to the darkness of James Potter's room. The thoughts jumbled in his brain, having always been a little cursed when it came to dreams. It wasn't very much later since he had gone to bed, only a couple of hours had passed.

Quietly, so not to wake anyone, Harry slid out of bed and tip toed to the large window. Sitting on the cold stone sill and drawing his feet close, he stared out the slightly fogged glass.

Snores and breathing echoed in the room—it was just like the dorm again, the five of them together.

Harry sighed and leaned his chin into his palm, his face crossing with conflicted thoughts. After a long couple moments, another set of rustling blankets followed. Harry looked up, surprised.

"I really am sorry, you know." Sirius whispered, walking over piles of clothing to meet with Harry at the window sill.

"Are you?" he whispered back, avoiding eye contact and rubbing palms nervously.

"I had no right to do that." Sirius nodded firmly. "I admit it, and I apologize."

"Okay, good." Harry swallowed in acceptance, but he didn't sound relieved. "Why'd you do it?"

"I have no bloody clue. Because I'm an idiot?"

"You're an idiot... so you kissed me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Err... yes?" Sirius offered.

Harry sighed again, and rubbed bare eyes. "Oh god, you like me, don't you?"

"If you're going to be blunt about it, yes."

"Oh man." Harry played with his own cheek for a moment and looked into Sirius' blue eyes for the first time that night. "Let's not go down that road, okay?"

"Sure." Sirius shrugged easily, but averted his eyes. He didn't want him to see the shards of his heart breaking, as sad as it sounded.

"Good." Harry stared tiredly out the window. "I'm one person you don't want to be involved with."

Sirius was silent, for once. All he could think was: 'But I do want to be involved with you'.

He went to bed instead.

[]

When he woke up, Harry shook him awake. "Siri, it's morning."

"Good morning, then." the dog animagus mumbled sleepily.

Harry nodded, and then took to the downstairs.

Sirius rolled in his bed, feeling the heat of the morning surrounding him. It was too hot in the house for a winter morning. He turned, and was surprised to see Remus still in bed. Odd.

"Where's Moony?" James asked Sirius with a mouthful of toast, raising an eyebrow at the werewolf's absence.

Sirius shrugged. "He's still asleep."

"Is he alright?" Peter said nervously, biting his lip.

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged again. "I didn't want to wake him up."

Harry was quietly chewing on a corner of buttered toast, stirring a cup of tea with one hand to dissolve the copious amounts of sugar he had added.

"What are we doing today?" Peter questioned the group, and reached across to pick up the Daily Prophet from the middle of the table. Tim and Sandra had already eaten, and left for a meeting of some sort.

"We could go to Diagon Alley." James suggested idly.

"We could." Sirius agreed, but splayed a hand. "Would Moony want to come?"

"Is he sick, do you think?" Peter said.

"Someone should go check."

A brief moment, in which Sirius was perfectly ready to go and check on his good friend, Harry quietly nodded.

"I'll go." the Seeker pushed away from the table and took his red mug of tea with him, padding softly up the stairs.

"I hope he's alright." Peter fiddled with his eggs, using his fork. "He gets sick too much already."

The other Marauders nodded in agreement.

Remus, sleeping heavily upstairs, woke up to the smell of tea. He was sore and his bones ached, his whole body feeling like strong weights pressed him into the cot he was sleeping on.

"Mmm." he scrunched his eyebrows, squinting his amber eyes to look at the silhouette of Harry. "What time is it?"

"Past nine." Harry told him, and gave him the cup of tea. Remus sat up, taking tiny sips that warmed up him up.

"Sorry." Remus mumbled, sliding the mug on the bedside table and lying back down, watching the wisps of steam rise. "I'm not feeling the best."

"S'alright." Harry reached over and took the blankets off his own bed, piling them on Remus. He might have said more, but Remus fell asleep again.

"How is he?" Sirius demanded when Harry came down the stairs again, his bare feet sticking to the wooden steps.

"Sick." Harry confirmed, closing his hands around a new mug and getting some more tea.

"With what?"

Harry shrugged, dousing sugar into the mug. "He didn't say."

The other three exchanged glances. "The moon isn't for a while... I hope he's alright." James said.

"It's been better this year, too." Sirius added. "Before the potion, he used to have the strangest mood swings before the moon-sad, quiet and even angry..."

The long time friend of the werewolf trailed off in remembrance.

"Do you think he has the flu?" Peter rubbed his neck, Prophet open in his lap but mostly unread.

Harry sat down again, next to Sirius. "I really don't know. We should just let him sleep for now."

James, who had been mostly silent, spoke up. "I have a plan."

Peter glanced at James with suddenly excited blue eyes. "You do?"

James stretched his face into a grin. "It's perfect. We'll go to Diagon, buy every one of Moony's favorites, and bring them back here for him. So even if he's sick and stuck in the house, he can still enjoy the last days of the break."

"Brilliant. I love it." Sirius agreed immediately. "We shouldn't leave him here alone, though."

"I can stay." Harry told them. "You've known him longer, I won't be much help."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked him. "I could stay-I'm no good at shopping."

Harry shook his head. "You go, Peter."

"It's settled, then." James beamed. "I'll need to hop into Gringotts for a quick moment, just to get a little pocket change, but otherwise we should have the afternoon to shop for our favorite werewolf."

Sirius happily spread jam on a piece of lukewarm toast, feeling productive in a helpless situation. And he only glanced at Harry four times.

[]

Peter, Sirius and James flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, pausing to greet Tom.

"Flooing around by yourself, Mr. Potter?" Tom asked him. "Be careful now, this world isn't as safe as it used to be."

Then Tom opened the secret door for them, and James was left to ponder what he said.

"_Isn't as safe_?" he burst to Sirius finally, while walking up the marvelous steps of Gringotts. "What does that mean? I've been able to go anywhere that magical by myself since I was thirteen. It's how it's always been."

"He probably meant the war, Prongs." Sirius answered darkly. Living with his family, he'd had a much closer seat to the building war than James. "It's just not as safe anymore."

"But Diagon Alley is safe." James said confusedly. "It's always been."

Sirius just looked away. "You're next."

Peter jittered, wringing his hands. James walked up to the podium, and the rat animagus looked to the taller Marauder. "What do you mean, Padfoot? Diagon Alley isn't safe?"

Sirius kept his blue eyes averted. "I just don't know anymore, Wormy."

After the bank, they took a personal trip to the Qudditch supply store, and then used the rest of the trip to focus on Moony. His favorite brands of chocolate, a series of books he'd been pining after, a self inking quill, more chocolate... it was easy to shop for Remus, he had such simple tastes. They could return with a box of tea and he would think it was the best thing in the world. They did get him a box of tea, his favorite kind even.

"Which book did you want, Sev?"

James looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. Peter and Sirius were up at the front of the store, looking at the little pocket notebooks they carried, and James was searching for an Ancient Runes book that Remus had been hunting for.

The Chaser looked around a bookcase, seeing the red hair of his favorite person, along with the greasy mane that belonged to his least favorite. Lily was holding two large potions textbooks in each hand, Snape standing somewhat awkwardly in front of her.

"It doesn't really matter." he answered.

"Why fancy seeing you here, Evans." James strolled out, his winning grin on his face. Lily's face instantly grew into one of disgust.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily shifted to stand at Snape's side. A little ember of jealously burnt a hole in James' stomach.

"Now, now, can't I just be here to see you?" James slid over to her, still grinning like a maniac.

"I didn't think you'd ever been in a bookstore before, Potter." Snape snarked, his own protectiveness flaring up and laying a gentle hand on Lily's arm.

"Funny, Snape." James snapped back. "I didn't think you'd ever seen shampoo before."

"Oh, stop it." Lily stepped away from Snape and James. "Just leave it alone, Potter. What has he ever done to you?"

James just grinned, running a hand through his hair. "More than you know, Evans. Watch yourself around him."

"Don't tell me to 'watch myself' around my best friend!" Lily retorted angrily, stepping closer to Snape again.

"Bugger off, Potter. Or can't you tell when you're not wanted?" Snape gave a victorious smirk.

This struck a nerve. That Lily would hang around this greasy haired git, consciously, over him. She was a strong woman and deserved better than this Slytherin. Couldn't she see he was the one who started this? Snape was the one who opened his mouth; James was content to ignore him.

A flare of pettiness snapped up his heart and James shot a Jelly-Legs jinx at Snape.

James laughed when Snape fell to the floor, and Lily drew her own wand. This made James pause.

"Just leave, Potter." she said, anger-and disappointment?-in her voice. She went to the ground to help Snape.

"He's using you, Evans." James waved them off, turning and walking away. "Accept it."

Then Snape hexed his back.

"Sev!" Lily yelled. James felt fire ants crawl under the skin of his back and gasped in surprise, whirling around-

"No dueling in my store!" the owner stormed over. "You're just kids. Get out of here!"

James felt the burning fire ants crawl around his ribs and make him cough. Sirius rushed over, and led James out of the store, discreetly pointing his wand at his mate and saying the counter spell. Immediately, the crawling sensation ebbed, but his skin was red.

"Bloody hell." James spit on the cobbled stones of the street, glaring at the disappearing backs of Snape and Lily. "Thanks, Padfoot."

"No problem." Sirius kept an arm to hold James upright. Peter watched nervously, chewing on his lip.

"I didn't get the book." James sighed at last, rubbing his back with an awkwardly bent arm. "Bloody wanker, isn't he?"

"That's a real dark hex, too." Sirius said darkly to James. "You're lucky I knew the counter spell."

"Bloody dark wanker, future Death Eater." James stood up straight finally. "Do we have enough, you think?"

"Good enough." Sirius shrugged. "I'm tired of shopping anyway."

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

Harry spent the morning and most of the afternoon with the sickly Remus.

Remus would have rather been asleep for the majority of that time, but his body insisted on being awake. He read books while Harry fretted-albeit silently-over him, but the books just blurred into, well, blurs, and he couldn't focus anymore.

Harry was an attentive caretaker, wordlessly helping Remus sit up to drink and all the other little things he wasn't thinking too hard about. He wondered after lunch had passed if Harry had even taken a moment for some food.

"Go, eat." Remus insisted, rolling uncomfortably in his bed. "I'm all right, Harry."

Harry paused, and then nodded. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Take your time."

He disappeared, gently dousing the light as he left. Remus was left in peaceful darkness, but unable to sleep with his burning eyes and the jumbled thoughts in his head. The minutes bled into each other and then Harry was creeping back into the room before long, looking into Remus' open amber eyes.

"What do you need?" Harry asked him in the dark.

"I'd like to floo my mum, I think." Remus sat up, the world spinning.

Harry bit his lip, looking distraught at the idea of moving the werewolf, but Remus was stubborn. He got across the room on his own-blankets wrapped around his skinny figure-before Harry rushed over and helped him down the hall to the study. Inside was a cold fireplace, and Remus sat dully on the floor while Harry lit it up, tossing a pinch of green into the flames. The flames burned emerald, looking strange in Remus' slightly feverish eyes.

"Lupin Cottage." he spoke into the fire after clearing his throat, then leaned down into the fireplace. Harry stood to the side, watching nervously so Remus didn't fall in.

"Mum?" he called, looking around with the queer perspective of sticking your head through a fireplace. The light footsteps of feet sounded and Fiona Lupin turned the kitchen corner to see her son's head.

"Remus, good morning." she walked over, a cup in her pale palms. The thin brunette seemed surprised at her son's call.

"Mum, how are you?"

"I'm fine, love, how are you?" Fiona got closer and saw the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"A little sick..."

Understanding crossed her face. "It's not time... what do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

Fiona nodded softly. "I can get Healer Brown to take a quick at you, if you want?"

"Don't you think it's too early for that?" Remus said, but there wasn't much conviction in his voice.

"You're a bit of a special case, love." she gave him a fond smile, crouching next to the fireplace to stroke his messy tangles of amber hair. "Plus, you wouldn't have called if you hadn't thought it was a problem."

Remus licked his dry lips, reaching a hand up to rub his throbbing forehead. Fiona gave him a sad look.

"You're at the Potter's still? I'll floo you back in an hour or two, all right? I don't want you flooing around all sick like this." Fiona told him.

"Alright." Remus nodded. "See you in a bit."

"Go rest, Remus."

The werewolf pulled back. Harry was waiting and came to his side, unsure.

"She'll floo me back." Remus shut his amber eyes. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure." Harry helped him back into bed, and closed the blinds tightly. The werewolf fell asleep this time, breathing heavily in his dreams. Harry sat on his bed with just a dull candle and did his homework.

Loud noises from the downstairs floo informed Harry that the boys had returned. Sirius danced up the stairs first, coming to a quiet tip toe and opening the door.

Harry looked at him with shadowed grass green eyes, meeting Sirius' liquid blue eyes. The Seeker raised a silent finger to his lips, and Sirius made a face, creeping in and sitting next to Harry on his bed-careful of the candle.

"How is he?" he whispered.

Harry was close to him, his body giving off a faint heat. Sirius very much wanted to give him a big hug, but didn't because the notion was somewhat absurd.

"Pretty bad." Harry whispered back, pushing back his fringe in a motion of tiredness. Sirius was caught by the action-something was on his forehead? It was too dark to tell.

James and Peter sneaked in, much less quietly as Sirius. They glanced at Sirius perched on Harry's bed, and then used the crack of light provided by the door provided to look at the sick werewolf. Remus had his back to them, blankets twisted on his body and his skin paler than usual. A scar on the back of his neck was visible-chalk white against the pale skin.

"Is he awake?" James asked-his voice in a bad whisper. Remus stirred and then turned slowly to James.

"Hey Prongs." he said, voice soft.

"Hey there Moony." James strolled forward, two hands behind his back. "How you feeling, bud?"

Remus gave him an amused smile. "Oh, you know."

"We got you some stuff. You know, to make you feel better." James presented Remus with the bags behind his back.

"What?" Remus furrowed a brow, glancing to Peter, Sirius, and Harry who had crept closer since he'd last looked at them.

"From Diagon Alley." Peter grinned at him.

"For me?" Remus whispered confusedly, glancing at the lights. Harry quickly lit them again, filling the room with illumination. Remus squinted into the brightness, but focused on the bags in front of him.

Sirius sat with Remus on the bed, James standing excitedly next to him while Peter and Harry looked over the edge of the bed. It was a familiar scene, one Remus was quite used to, but for some reason, this time it felt a lot different. He took each item out of the bags, watching every one of his favourite things appear. He realized that his friends might know him better than he knew himself-and they went through the trouble of wasting one of the last few school free days to shop for him while he was sick. Not even sick for the full moon, just normal sick. They cared enough that they weren't just signed up for the nights of frolicking in the forest, but for every day.

It actually took Remus quite a lot not to cry.

"You guys..." Remus swallowed thickly, feeling dizzy with sickness and something akin to excitement and gratitude. "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, silly." Sirius slung an arm around the sick werewolf, giving his shoulders a squeeze and a grin. "That's what friends are for."

"Marauders are more than just troublemakers." James added, chuckling. "We're brothers."

"Always." Peter smiled genuinely, feeling the friendship and love of the only people who would accept him.

Remus stared at the amazing gifts of chocolate and tea and books and everything he liked. They had thought of everything, even down to the smaller things, like a bottle of muggle water which always tasted purer than magically filtered water.

"Alright, let the man sleep." James laughed, helping Remus get enough things off his lap to lie down. Sirius gave his best friend a wide grin.

"Get well soon, Moony!" the Black heir called.

Fiona flooed them just a little later, bringing a Healer upstairs to visit him. The boys stayed in the living room, quietly playing a game of Exploding Snap. Snow started to fall outside with the wind whistling and picking up speed. The sight of the Healer was somewhat sobering to the group, leaving them silent.

When Fiona and the Healer came back down almost an hour later, the four boys were tense and somewhat nervous.

"How is he, Mrs. Lupin?" James asked, coming to his feet.

Fiona sighed. "He's having a reaction to that potion he'd started taking..." she glanced quickly at Healer Brown.

"The Wolfsbane," the blonde Healer turned to the boys. "It hasn't been tested thoroughly on younger werewolves, it's unfortunate but he won't be able to take it again for a while, possibly years."

Harry's face straightened into an impassive mask. The Healer and Fiona excused themselves, disappearing into the floo's flame.

"I can't believe it." Sirius said dazedly once they left them alone.

"It's ridiculous!" James frowned. Harry sighed softly, curling his fingers into tight fists.

"I'm going to go see him." Sirius dashed up the stairs with his long legs. The other three remained where they were, Harry staring at his shoelaces.

A long moment passed, and Harry turned to James. "Could we try again?"

"Hmm?" the stag animagus glanced at the brunette.

"Can I see if I can change now?"

James caught his drift, and nodded. "Sure."

Right there, in the living room, Harry recited his animagus spells.

For the first time, Harry turned into a nightingale. James and Peter gasped, and then cheered. Harry had shrunk into the small bird, staring up at them with beady small black eyes.

"Woah!" James crouched to look at the tiny animal. "That is -so- cool!"

For some reason, James had been imagining a black bird. The name nightingale seemed to suggest as much, but it was light brown and white, with long tail feathers.

"What?" Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs, fixing his eyes on Harry. "Holy shit, is that Harry?"

The bird let loose a long string of trills and whistles that were quite loud for such a small bird.

"It is!" James grinned at Sirius.

The dog animagus jumped down two steps, swiftly popping into existence as a big black dog and trotting over to the bird. Harry chirped, raising his wings for the first time and flapping himself onto Sirius' canine shoulder.

James grumbled something about not being able to change indoors, and reached over to pet Harry's feathers.

"That's amazing, Harry." Peter added. Sirius turned into a teenage boy again, examining the smooth lines of feathers.

"I didn't think he'd be so... ruffly." Sirius said, and then laughed. "Ruffles!"

"Ruffles?" James snorted. "You just get more creative with these names every time."

Harry hopped onto the floor, changing into a human again. He stood in an amused pose, staring at Sirius. "Ruffles? Really?"

"It's brilliant, Har!" Sirius grinned widely. "Don't you like it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's fine, I suppose."

"Fine good name." Sirius nodded smartly to himself, then lit up. "Come on, we gotta tell Moony!"

Sirius then dragged harry upstairs, whistling happily on the way up. Coincidentally, it was the same tune Harry whistled while a chirpy bird.

[]

Remus remained sick until the day when they returned to Hogwarts.

"You'll be safe, right boys?" Sandra asked while fussing over each teen as if they were her own. Remus was still pale and leaning heavily on his friends.

"Of course, Mrs. Potter." Three out of five chorused, while James and Sirius said 'Mum' with a grin.

"No getting in trouble, you hear?" she straightened James' collared shirt, giving the fabric a quick brush. "I'm not fishing you out of the hospital wing-again."

The Marauders exchanged quick glances but managed to keep a straight face.

"Come on, mum, it's time to go." James whined.

"Oh, alright." Sandra gave him a hug and a kiss, then Sirius got the exact same. The Potter mother gave Remus a worried hug and a few quick reassuring words, and Peter a big grin and some words of encouragement. When she got to Harry, she flattened the messy hair which had flared up in his sleep.

"You look so much like my James with your hair like that." she gave him a bright smile, and Harry shifted nervously. "Come back anytime, you're always welcome here. Watch out for yourself."

"I will, ma'am." Harry answered, self consciously flattening his fringe as she walked away.

"Are you done coddling them now, Sandra?" Timothy strolled down the hall, levitating the trunks behind him.

She laughed. "I am, Tim. Hurry up, you'll be late."

Tim took them into the car and drove them over. Remus fell asleep against the window, eyes twisted shut.

The Marauders tried not to worry too much about their friend, instead choosing to talk idly about classes and homework. Peter actually had his quill and parchment in his lap while they drove, quickly finishing a sloppy potions essay.

"Remy, we're here." James felt bad to be the one to wake the sleeping werewolf, but Remus woke without protest and followed them into the sunlight of the station.

Timothy had a subtler farewell to the Marauders, letting them get on the scarlet train without much fanfare. They passed Snape in the tight hallway, and James made a point of ignoring him.

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

When the boys returned to Hogwarts, they threw themselves into building the Marauders Map. School was coming to a boring plateau, and they needed the distraction. Remus got better, but he was weak and tired at the coming full moon. Two days before the first moon of January, they finished the map. Well, as much as one can finish something like that, but it was workable by then. It was as fantastic as they imagined, sprouting ink up of hallways and names across the long pages-the five boys' names huddled up on the Gryffindor tower, which they had each handwritten themselves. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Harry Privet. They had sat down on the wooden floors and carefully written their own names, watching it imbed itself in the page and remain.

At the top, Messer's Moony, Ruffles, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs welcomed the future mischief makers to their domain.

It was glorious.

Remus could not fully appreciate it at the time-he was busy feeling awful. When the moon approached, the illness raged in his body again, leaving him in the infirmary days early. It was a hard time for the Marauders-Remus was snappy and easily agitated. The school held a couple days of peace, as they keep chaos to a minimum for their friend. Well, until James and Sirius sent just a little hex at some Slytherins, which happened to include Snape. But they claimed that was an accident to the annoyed Remus.

On the full moon, Remus slept the whole day and the Marauders went to classes. In the evening they joined Moony in the shrieking shack, intimidated by what they saw.

The stag, dog and rat had all seen the worst of his transformation, but the bird had never seen it before. Tonight indeed seemed to be the most frightening and painful moon for the werewolf, full of thrashing and howls. It was overwhelming for the animagus', and they did not venture out of the shack that night.

"Rem?" James Potter sat at the head of his bed, late in the afternoon on the day after. The werewolf was pale and bandaged and did not particularly want to wake up.

"Go away." Remus rolled over, sounding annoyed and rough.

"Come on, Moony—" Sirius began, from where he sat on the bed with Remus, but he was cut off by the werewolf.

"_I said go away."_

Vague expressions of hurt crossed the Marauders faces. They slowly got up and left him alone. Amber eyes squeezed shut, and he waited until the footsteps dissipated, then sighed.

[]

"So are you gonna come with me on Easter or not?"

Sirius pushed his long black hair back and tied it. "I told you, my parents want me."

"Don't go then."

Sirius barked a laugh. "If only, Prongs."

James looked downtrodden. "Are _you_ going to come, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Well, you should! Please? My mum totally wants you there." James pleaded.

Harry—despite many tries to break the habit—bit his lip. "I don't know."

"Come on, Remus is staying here and Peter is going to stay with his dad. You're the only one left!"

"Just submit. He'll never leave you alone." Remus suggested, with a little smile.

"He's right." James jumped on this, lurching forward and grinning in Harry's face. "I'll never leave you alone, ever."

"James and I were going to go into London on Monday anyway." Sirius gestured casually to Harry. "You'd get to come if you went with James."

Harry scratched behind his ear. "If it's really no trouble…"

"Course it's not, zero trouble. My mum _loves_ you." James grinned happily. "Oh, this is great! I'm going to go annoy Snape, want to come?"

"Yes." Sirius hopped up with him immediately. "Never miss it."

Remus sighed and shook his head. Peter joined them.

Harry seemed torn.

"We need you, Har!" Sirius had a mischievous grin. "I just had the greatest idea, and Ruffles' services are required."

"With the eggs-?" James said, and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, that one. If anyone asks you, Remus, we were in the dorm all night and nowhere near any eggs, or birds, or birds that might drop eggs on Snivellous' head."

Remus gave a tired salute. "Whatever you say."

[]

For the next Qudditch game, the weather was positively dreadful. It was the last night before Easter break, and the Gryffindor team was cocky and confidant. James was on top of the world-inwardly riddled with nerves, but outwardly sucking in the excitement his house was giving. He walked around the common room like he owned the place, constantly running a hand through his hair and pausing to take up some Qudditch tips with his teammates.

Lily Evans hated every moment, escaping quickly to hang out with Snape in the library. James didn't notice, but if he did, he might've lowered the 'I'm-the-best-Chaser-in-Hogwarts' act he was running around on.

Remus was feeling better, but more worn down. He no longer got sick around the full moons, but he was also unable to use Wolfsbane. It was like taking twenty steps forward and fifty back. He had been spending a lot of time with Peter as the end of the year-and OWL's-neared, preparing and studying. Harry would've joined them, but he hadn't had any time with Qudditch practice that Hansel organized almost daily. It was a hectic couple weeks before the game, and Sirius barely had much time to think, but when he did, all he could think of was Harry. He could not force himself to get over him. He invaded his thoughts constantly, and it was like a poison. A beautiful poison.

For the game, they were confidant because it was against Hufflepuff. The Puff's hadn't won a game in over five years of play. This win would bring them closer to an epic faceoff with the Slytherins, who had also won every game they had played since the beginning of the year.

But, the weather would not co-operate. It was drizzling and cloudy and depressing. The snow had melted, and the grass wasn't pretty and green, only cold and dreary.

They shook hands and it began to rain harder. Flicking up their red hoods, the Gryffindor team stood defiantly against the yellow and black Hufflepuff's. The dim voice of the announcer poured over the field, and the game begun with a flurry of activity.

Harry was doing a pattern immediately, avoiding the barreling bludgers and determined players. The Hufflepuff seeker started to follow Harry, but then decided to weave high and look down. James was on fire, getting two goals in the first five minutes. Sirius was having a little trouble gripping his beater's bat at first, but quickly got into the swing of things.

The game started out smashingly, as they thought it would. James very suddenly lost possession of the ball, and the only female Qudditch player in Hufflepuff scored two seconds later. Then again, and again. The Snitch was nowhere to be seen, and Harry was squinting in the rain.

James quickly got frustrated, because every point he earned was lost and then more. Every time the red ball was back between his fingers, the sneaky bludger would knock it off him or an opponent would dart up. The Hufflepuff's finally got their game back, and it just had to be on a match against them.

"Come on, Sirius!" James shouted across the field, anger colouring his face. The bludgers wouldn't lay off him, and the enemy beater's circled James like a hawk.

At the end of the game, when Harry finally caught the Snitch—as he always does-they had lost. The Hufflepuff Chasers had enough points to win despite the catch of a Snitch. Harry, flying down with a somber expression, muttered something along the lines of '_it's the World Cup all over again'_ but of course no one heard him.

James, personally, was bloody pissed off at Sirius. He didn't do a damn thing to help him with the Beater's bugging him the whole game, so when the Black heir walked over to his mate and said, "Tough game, huh?", James turned his shoulder against him and walked away angrily.

Harry landed next to him, soaking wet in the rain. Dripping, Sirius looked at Harry. "What did I do?"

The Seeker blinked owlishly. "I don't know."

[]

"James, you should talk to Sirius." Remus tried to sooth his friend, looking helplessly to Peter when James wasn't focused on him.

"He's a bloody idiot. He has one job in that game, _one job!"_ James shook his head.

The common room was quiet and sober. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"He's your best friend." Remus offered.

James grumbled, ignoring the werewolf.

Remus sighed.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he hurried over to the group.

"Where's Sirius, Harry?" Peter asked quietly.

The Seeker looked up, a little pale. "He's in the Hospital Wing."

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

_"—listen here, Pettigrew." The burly Slytherin poked Peter in the chest. "You shouldn't be sticking your bloody nose where it doesn't belong."_

_"B-b-but I—"_

_"Shut up." The Slytherin flicked his wrist, and his wand slid out into his palm. The thin slice of wood went under Peter's chin in an instant. "The Dark Lord doesn't want any of your Gryffindor scum planting spies in his loyal group. Fuck off; everyone knows you'd never be worthy."_

_"I would be worthy." He groveled. "I would swear myself to him—I swear!"_

_"I said, fuck off." He shoved him away, and stalked off._

_Peter was left alone in the corridor, panting softly. He seemed frozen, eyes wide and watery. He clutched at the front of his robes, as if feeling a sudden strike of guilt at his own actions._

_"Peter."_

_He jumped, swinging around to face Harry._

_"Merlin, Ruffles, you scared the life out of me." Peter licked his lips._

_"Peter." Harry spoke again then rubbed his neck nervously. "Don't do this…"_

_"Don't do what?" the rat animagus said, yet his heart had skipped a beat in his chest, resuming the frantic fluttering._

_"You don't need to join the Death Eater's, Peter." Harry told him bluntly, with foreign glints of steel in his grass green eyes. His jaw was set and his composure cold. A completely different person._

'A warrior',_ whispered Peter's mind._

_"What are you t-talking about?" Peter stuttered horribly. "I would n-never do that."_

_Harry stepped closer and Peter felt more confined, trapped. He'd never been scared in Harry's presence before. It had always seemed the other way around._

_"You were thinking about it." Harry swallowed, a sign that the nervous little Harry Privet was in there somewhere. "You were bloody thinking about it, and not thinking about who you would hurt. Like James or Sirius."_

_Peter said absolutely nothing, struck with fear. Fear of Harry, or his own actions?_

_"Peter…" Harry said, and then paused with a breath. "You're not a bad person—not yet at least. Death Eater's aren't good people."_

_The rat animagus wanted to flee, but couldn't. He suddenly realized the nightingale could pick him up by the tail with his beak._

_"I won't." Peter gushed forward suddenly. "I swear, you believe me right? I would never hurt my friends."_

_Something thick and dense rolled over Harry's body, as if he was having an internal struggle._

_"Alright."_

_"You won't tell them, will you?" Peter chewed on his thumbnail, searching Harry's eyes with his own._

_The steel held in his gaze for the last time. "If you join, I __**will**__ tell them." Harry made sure to give him the hardest stare he could. "And trust me, I would know if you do."_

_"I w-won't join." Peter swore again. "I won't."_

_Harry nodded, then slumped his shoulders into his robes. "Come on, let's go find Remus. Sirius was hoping he was with you."_

_[]_

_"….well I'm just saying, how do they get the caramel inside the chocolate, if they're muggles?"_

_Lily sighed. "They have machines. A moon?"_

_"Go fish. Magical machines, then. No one would suspect it."_

_Lily picked up a card, frowned at it, and put it in her hand._

_"That's silly, Potter. Muggles are smart enough to get _caramel_ into _chocolate_ without machines. We did fly to the moon, you know."_

_"Hoax. A grim?"_

_"Go fish; that's completely idiotic. They did not fake the bloody _moon landing!"

_"I'll believe it when I see it, Evans."_

_"Urgh. A cloud?"_

_"Here." He slid the card across the splintery table. "A purple flower thing?"_

_"Saxifrage? No. Go fish."_

_He groaned, picking up yet another card._

_"Got—oh, quick, hide it." Lily tucked her cards under her leg, looking up as the teacher walked towards them. James rammed his cards under his bag._

_"How are your tarot card readings?" she asked, looking carefully at each of them._

_"Amazing. Potter is going to fall down the stairs tomorrow." Lily said._

_"Good." She walked away._

_James scowled at Lily. "If I do fall down the stairs, you'll be sorry."_

_She rolled her eyes. "If I get assigned with you as a partner again, I might push you down a flight or two."_

_James laughed. "You _say_ that."_

_"Whatever. Got a goat?"_

_"Hey Har."_

_"Hey."_

_Sirius settled in next to Harry, tucking his own long black hair behind his ears so it didn't get in the Seeker's face._

_Harry turned and smiled at him. "Want to see something?"_

_"Sure."_

_He took a picture out of his robes pocket, and gave it to Sirius. The Beater held it between his fingertips, as if it might disintegrate._

_"That's Ron, and that's Hermione." He was still smiling, brightly. The redhead in the photo kept taking the brunette's hands and giving her occasional kisses. "They were my best friends."_

_A queer feeling twisted in Sirius' chest. "What happened to them?"_

_Harry said nothing for a couple moments, tracing their faces with his index finger. "They died."_

_"Oh."_

_Sirius stared at Harry's face. He thought he saw something behind the flop of hair on his forehead… Sirius brushed back the ever present fringe of light brown hair, revealing a scar he'd never seen before._

_"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked softly, his blue eyes stuck to the scar on his forehead. It was amazing that he'd never witnessed it before._

_Harry reached up to brush his bangs back, but stopped himself. "I got it when I was a baby."_

_"That sucks."_

_Harry laughed for a little moment under his breath, as if Sirius has just said the understatement of the century._

_They sat in silence while Harry flattened his fringe again._

_"Where did you get the one on your wrist, then?" Sirius asked, in a rush, then regretted it. Harry stilled, then his hand drifted to his wrist._

_"I'll tell you someday, I promise."_

_[]_

"Merlin, Sirius Black. You are trying to get yourself killed, aren't you?"

The Black heir flinched at the shouts of Madam Pomfrey.

"Playing Qudditch with a broken arm, what use did you think you were going to be!"

Sirius wisely kept his mouth shut while she ranted.

"Who broke your arm?" she demanded.

"No one." He answered this time. She wasn't impressed.

"Who was it? Arms just don't break themselves." She placed her hands on her hips.

"No one did." Sirius insisted, the face of his younger brother fresh in his mind. It hurt him to do this, to not get them in trouble especially since Snape was in the group, but he would not screw over his brother.

Not today.

The Marauders came in, and James was right on him.

"Merlin, Sirius!" James shouted, a popular phrase today. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to lose the game." Sirius said.

James rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

This surprised Sirius. "For what?"

"I was mad at you."

"Oh. Well, it's not important now—"

"Sirius Black." Madam Pomfrey was back again, so soon. "The Headmaster wishes to see you."

_Oh._

A cold wrinkled over the group, as they watched Sirius—with his arm in a sling—wave and trot away to the Headmaster's office.

[]

Sirius looked around, a thin string of apprehension wound around his windpipe. The office was empty when he got inside, the only sounds were little wisps coming off a smoky pool of water, in a stone basin.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius called, looking around the strange office. He knew what was inside the basin—a memory. He waited exactly ten seconds, and with no answer, he elegantly crossed the room and shoved his head into the liquid. The pensive sucked him in.

Impatient Sirius, always jumping into things.

He landed on a long table, in what was quite obviously the Great Hall. Everything had a slight wisp to it, a softened corner.

"_Potter, Harry!"_

Sirius' head snapped to the left, where McGonagall was standing—slightly older—with a scroll and an unreadable expression. All the students in the hall hushed, and Sirius lowered himself to the floor of the memory.

_Harry Potter? _Sirius simply echoed in his head, reaching no conclusion at all to what it might mean before he saw the boy.

Small, scrawny, with glasses—_just like Harry—_and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead-

_What?_

Sirius stared. Harry got the sorting hat placed on his head, and then he was sorted into Gryffindor.

_What?_ Sirius thought again.

He looked around and saw a brunette and a redhead—_just like Harry's friends—_along with-

_What?_

Snape?

Sirius wove his fingers in his long black hair and moaned. This was completely ridiculous, and made about as much sense as Pureblood traditions.

"This is fake." Sirius protested, weakly, to no one.

"This is real." The no one answered.

Sirius spun around like a madman, to see Professor Dumbledore standing next to him.

"Sir! I-I—" Sirius shook his head. "What's going on?"

"We are in a memory." Dumbledore smiled.

"I know that—but, it makes no sense! None at all!" Sirius raved, and chatter filled the memory around them as the students ate.

"You are quite right. This doesn't make sense. This memory doesn't exist in our timeline, and now it never will." Dumbledore waved happily to his counterpart at the head table—who of course did not wave back.

"….I'm sorry sir, but _what?"_

"Think about it, Sirius."

He did.

"Wait…" Sirius looked around, staring at the young Harry. Darker hair, yes, but Harry. He looked like James.

Sirius continued to stare.

"Is, um, Harry… a time traveler?" Sirius suggested, almost warily. "Because that would mean he was sorted. Here, in the future. Or something."

"He is indeed. Got it in one."

Sirius blinked. "Wow."

The two were quiet.

"Okay. Okay." Sirius nodded to himself again. "He's a time traveler."

"You understand?"

"Not even _a little."_

Dumbledore laughed. Sirius squinted at his surroundings, still not quite at the point of the whole situation yet.

"Harry… Harry Privet, is _James'_ son?" Sirius asked, as if it suddenly hit him.

"He is, but he was not raised by him. James died when Harry was one years old."

Sirius paled. "He _what?"_

"Died, he was killed by Voldemort."

Sirius flinched. "He died? My best friend dies?"

"Well, hopefully not anymore. Harry came back to change things, so people _would've _die."

The scene around them whispered away in clouds of steam, and Sirius climbed out of the pensive before his mind could be blown more.

Dumbledore joined him, as the Black heir stumbled into a chair. A deep frown etched into his face.

"Harry gave up his life in the future, to save us in the past?" he asked miserably, a hand over his face.

"From what I understand, Harry didn't have much of a life in the future." Dumbledore explained softly, sitting down himself.

"Should you be _telling _me this?"

"Harry told me I could tell you, but he did not specify when."

Sirius rubbed his eyes. "Does he know me in the future?"

"Yes. You were his godfather before you died."

"_I die too?"_ Sirius banged his head on the chair. "Bloody hell—I was his _godfather?"_

Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying this.

"For a short while. When you weren't in prison."

A long, long moment of silence.

"….. _okay, _I actually saw _that _one coming."

Dumbledore laughed heartily.

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

Sirius Black sat inside Professor Dumbledore's office, with the Headmaster staring at the teen across the desk. Trinkets whirled around them like little birds, and Sirius thought he saw a table shuffle it's wooden legs.

"Sir…" the Black heir started, hesitantly. "I don't get it."

"Ahh... which part?"

"All of it." Sirius splayed his fingers. "It just… doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, Sirius, my boy… there's not much more I can tell you. You'll have to talk to Harry."

The idea of speaking with Harry gave his heart a little jump. He rubbed his arm, still numb from the painkiller potion he'd swallowed earlier, and thought about Harry.

Harry. His favourite person in the whole world, his best friend. He had always suspected Harry had been through some rough stuff, but not to this extent.

Never to this extent. Sirius tried to bring up thoughts of losing everyone he loved—_and even the mere idea of never seeing Harry again—_

He couldn't. Simply could not.

"Erm, can I go talk to him?" Sirius asked the Headmaster.

"Certainly. But first…" Dumbledore nodded to him, a slight twinkle in his blue eyes. "Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Sirius got up and strode out of the office—that seemed almost alive, even as he glanced at the objects in the corner of his eye as he left—and down the corridor.

"What did Dumbledore want?" James demanded the moment he swung his long legs over the portrait hole.

"Just a chat." Sirius replied, distant. "Where's Harry?"

The other Marauders exchanged looks subtly. "The Qudditch pitch, I think." Remus told him.

"Thanks. I'll be back." Sirius waved with his one good hand, disappearing again.

"What do you think that was about?" Peter quietly asked his friends.

"Maybe he finally got the balls to ask Ruffles out." James grinned and elbowed Remus, who rolled his eyes.

[]

"Har!"

Harry looked up from his broom, one hand wrapped around the handle—a cleaning cloth between his fingers. Sirius was running through the rain, an arm over his head to keep the wetness at bay.

"Siri." He replied, returning to the task of servicing his broom. "What did Dumbledore—"

"He told me." Sirius blurted, standing in front of him, looking down at Harry who was seated on a bench.

"What?" Harry said, unknowingly mirroring the repeated word that Sirius abused earlier.

"Dumbledore. He told me about you being a time traveler." A shocked looked passed Harry's face, but Sirius continued. "Not all of it, of course. Just that you came from the future and that I die."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius cut him off. "Oh, and that I go to prison, which I still think isn't very surprising."

"Oh." Harry said.

The rain fell loudly around the two of them, shaded by the patio.

"I'm sorry." Harry spoke finally. "I shouldn't have lied."

Sirius shrugged and gave him an easy grin. "I don't mind."

"Sirius…" Harry paused, looking thoughtful and not making eye contact. "The future… it's complicated."

"Do I marry some broad?"

"What? No—"

"Well, other than prison, that would've been the worst thing I can think of to happen to me."

Harry gave a small eye roll. "Yeah, twelve years in Azkaban, and a _girl_ is the worst."

"Geez, twelve years? What did I do, out the Minister as gay and run over his dog? _Merlin, _that's a long time!"

"Run over a lot of dogs, do you?" Harry was smiling, despite himself.

"Well, what do **I** know about the future? Maybe I'm the most wanted dog-murderer… wait, that's just wrong. My animagus is a bloody dog!" Sirius shook the rain out of his long midnight hair like a canine, as if to prove his point.

"You don't run over any dogs. You were framed."

"That's comforting, at least. By who?"

"… I don't know."

"Hm, that doesn't sound very convincing." Sirius laughed, tapping Harry's cheek.

Harry didn't meet his curious blue eyes. "Fine, I do know. But I want to give them a window to go the right path on their own. That's why I came back. To change things, for the better."

"Relax, Har." Sirius, in a bold move, took Harry's hand. The Seeker had cold fingers. "I'm not worried; the future is changed now, right?"

"I think so." Harry answered cautiously. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be born anymore."

"You're not going to disappear or anything, right?" Sirius asked, half serious. *

"No. At least, the person who helped me set up the time travel spell said I wouldn't." Harry stopped pretending to ignore the fact that they were holding hands and used Sirius' to warm up his own.

"How'd you do that, anyway?" Sirius felt the familiar bubbles of warmth and admiration as he and Harry spoke, holding hands. _Holding hands,_ he nearly jumped for joy.

"Honestly," Harry met his eyes, looking amused. "It was extremely long and very confusing, and I kind of tuned out most of it."

Sirius barked a laugh.

Harry smiled. "I lost everything and everyone… I lost the ability to smile, I lost my life. I spent hours learning how to make Wolfsbane to take the knowledge back here with me. I spent weeks perfecting the time travel spell with McGonagall. But…"

Sirius was enthralled, never having been given this much about Harry before. Harry spoke casually, as if he was discussing someone else's experiences, not the worst time of his life.

"I'm glad I came back. To this time period. I could barely speak to any of the friends I had left, the attack… it was… it was horrible… I can't even explain, right now…"

Harry took a long, shuddering breath.

Sirius hugged the Seeker, unable to stop himself. "Har…"

"I'm sorry…" Harry muttered into his robes. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? What can you possibly be sorry for, Harry?" Sirius asked into his hair.

"It's my fault you died, it's my fault that everyone died, a-and it's—"

"Merlin, Har." Sirius simply squeezed the shivering teen tighter. "To _me_, the worst you've ever done is steal my socks. You've left the past behind—_well, ahead, since it's the future, but oh nevermind—_and everyone who's _here_ right _now_ only cares about things that you are _going _to do. I don't care if you spent _fifteen_ years in Azkaban for running over _ten_ puppies. All I, or James, or Remus, or Peter care about is the future that's coming up."

Harry was silent. Sirius held him, and then pulled his trembling friend to arms length.

"You were my godfather." Harry said, sounding strange.

"Yeah, your parents were bloody idiots, huh?" Sirius grinned.

"Doesn't that bother you? That you're my godfather?"

"No. Why, does it bother you?"

"I guess not… it was hard at first, but you're a completely different person than your future self." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well good. Consistency is boring." Sirius held his own arm with one hand; it was beginning to feel sore. The flap of the patio was letting in little drips of water. "Anything else I should know? Do we get to tell the other's about your 'travels'?"

"I wasn't planning on it, honestly." Harry loosened his hand away from Sirius and turned away.

"Oh." Sirius' hand felt incredibly empty, and he wondered if he did something wrong.

"Sorry." Harry stood at the edge of the patio, looking out into the thick sheets of rain.

"It's alright…" Sirius got up slowly, watching Harry.

There was a still moment, where the two of them seemed to be hanging in the air, waiting for the next second to come to pass.

Harry turned around, looking at his best friend. Sirius stared right back.

They drew forward, meeting in the middle. Sirius couldn't tell if he kissed Harry, or if Harry kissed him. He tasted like mint tea, and a surge of sweet emotion and wet rain collected the moment into a burst of marvel.

"Sorry." Sirius breathed, keeping his eyes locked and smiling like a fool.

"It's alright." Harry smiled back, looking down on his lashes and glancing up. He tapped his wand on his ear.

Like paint being washed off, the light brown color leaked off his hair, leaving the same ebony black as his father. Bright, emerald eyes blinked at Sirius. A slight change in facial structure, but only just a little.

"Bloody amazing." Sirius murmured, and then kissed his hand like a fancy gentleman.

Harry rolled his eyes—_emerald, like his mom's—_and swatted at him. "Goof."

"Shut up, I'm doing this properly." Sirius laughed, the barking sound echoing against the rain.

Harry grinned. _Grinned._ The simple gesture filled Sirius with joy. _He had made that happen. He had made him happy again._

"Now will you, Harry…?"

"James."

"Harry James Potter, give me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"I think it is a _skill _how much of a corny, cliché—"

"Answer the question!"

"Of course, you idiot."

Sirius kissed him again, and Harry pushed him into the rain.

[]

"They're coming!" Peter said over his shoulder, peeking through the crack in the door.

"Both of them?" James tried to look, but the door burst open before he could.

"Get off me, you wet dog!" Harry was laughed, trying to push away Sirius. The Beater was wringing his wet midnight hair and shaking it.

"Stroll in the rain?" Remus asked innocently, reading on his bed.

Harry peeled off his soaked robe, throwing the wet article at Sirius. "It's his fault."

"You pushed me into it first!" Sirius said, kicking the sopping clothes at James.

"So you guys are going out now?" Peter asked, and then turned red when everyone looked at him simultaneously.

"Wormtail." Remus said, rubbing his head. "Tactfulness, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." Peter remained red.

James nodded, then turned to the two. "Well… are you?"

"We are." Sirius clutched at his sore arm. "I do not want to be the one to break it to the girls of Hogwarts that their favorite man is gay."

"I'm sure they'll be heartbroken." Remus replied dryly. "And, good for you two."

"Yeah, I'm happy if you guys are." James bounced on his heels.

Peter smiled. "Good luck, Harry. You'll need it."

"Hey!—"

"Thanks Peter." Harry laughed.

[]

Sandra Potter was extremely happy to have Harry back in her home during the Easter break. She had eagerly agreed when her son had sent her the letter, nearly out of the blue, to invite him for the short time away from school.

Picking her son and his friend up from the platform, Harry was a completely different person. Happy, optimistic—a bit shy, yes—but nothing like before. He lit up the room, with warmth and compassion. It was as if he was no longer just little scraps of a person, but a force to be reckoned with.

She felt that this new, improved version—it felt more like the _real_ Harry. As if the shy boy she housed over Christmas was just a discarded mask in a pile.

Tim had work the first evening back, so Sandra took her two boys out to supper. They didn't go to Paris-that kind of extravagance was for Tim-but she took them to a muggle restaurant in London. James had a cheeseburger and Harry a plate of spaghetti.

The boys spent the night talking about people and students she'd never met before, but she was just honestly happy to see Harry smile. It was contagious, and Sandra found herself smiling too.

Anyone who looked at harry would still see a painfully shy boy, but the people who knew him were proud of the leaps and bounds he'd jumped in a short period of time. Sandra still ached to know what had caused his pain, but she didn't bring it up. It would be prodding where she didn't need to prod.

[]

_"Evans!"_

_She turned, red hair swaying with her. James Potter-trying to shrug on his cloak and drag his trunk at the same time-waltzing past her with his arrogant stride._

_"I thought I was rid of you already, Potter." she said._

"_Oh, just getting on the train now. Catch!"_

_Lily nearly missed the box flying at her. "Watch yourself, Potter!"_

_He laughed, waving over his shoulder and dashing off towards the train. "Happy Easter, Evans!"_

_When Alice asked, Lily said the lily flower hair clip came from her mother._

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

"Don't worry, Harry." James shrugged. "Sirius is late sometimes, but he makes up for it later."

Harry wasn't soothed by his words. The Seeker was fidgety, wringing his fingers in long strokes, glancing around the cobbled streets with anxious eyes.

"Seriously." James touched Harry's shoulder. "Just relax."

"It's been half an hour." Harry said softly. "He wouldn't be that late."

"He might." James replied simply. "Come on; let's go into the Qudditch shop, maybe he popped in before coming over here."

Harry seemed to doubt that, but followed James into the glass store. He faintly touched items, fingers drifting over them like ghosts. His mind was on Sirius-a picture of his laughing face fixated in his mind-he had a bad feeling.

Harry hated bad feelings. He also hated bad dreams, and bad tea-but that's something different altogether.

The two saw Alice Prewett and greeted her kindly, and Harry asked if she'd seen Sirius.

"Actually, yes." Alice blinked at them with warm eyes. "I thought it was strange he wasn't with any of you-he looked out of sorts, too. I said hullo to him and he didn't reply."

Nerves struck Harry's heart. "Where was he?"

"Just down the road, near the end."

"Thanks Alice, have a nice holiday." James said, but was disturbed by her words.

The two exited, Harry bubbling with anxiety. It twisted inside him, the bad feeling brewing like a miscooked potion.

The streets were packed with witches and wizards, not giving James or Harry a second glance. They pushed against the crowd to work their way down the street, towards the edge of Diagon Alley.

The shops curled together at the end of the street, swallowing the road and looping back up the walk again. Harry couldn't see the long tangle of midnight hair anywhere, and it wasn't helping with his nerves. James finally pulled out his mirror and called for Sirius.

Harry leaned over his shoulder, but they only saw James' reflection.

"I wonder where he is..." James sighed, sliding the mirror into his large pocket and patting it lightly. Harry licked his lips, searching the street with his grass green eyes-which almost seemed emerald in the sunlight.

Harry and James went back to the Potter house not much later.

At the end of that street in Diagon Alley, hidden in the nook of a side street, Sirius was leaning against a wall. He couldn't catch his breath. The sunlight disappeared and he sighed very softly.

"Sirius?" someone called lightly and he tensed, only to relax once he recognized the voice.

"Hullo Cissy."

"How are you doing?" she curled in the nook with him, sliding her arms around herself, wrapping the cloak close to her skin.

"Did I get burnt off?" he gave a miniscule grin, avoiding the original question.

"Almost." Narcissa said, trying to look him in the eye. He kept them glued to a spot in the distance.

"Almost." he repeated, nodding. "Alright."

Narcissa pursed her lips, watching the broken teen rub the sore bruises on his skin.

"You shouldn't be here." Sirius said finally, looking at her long cascade of blonde hair but not her eyes. "You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care anymore." she sighed, running a pale hand over her face, glancing worriedly at her cousin. He was hunched, as if something in his midriff was clawing against him. "Do you need some potions?"

"You don't care anymore?" Sirius asked instead, wincing and twisting an arm over his stomach.

"...I can't stand them anymore. I'm not sure how I ever did. They're horrible-and mean! Our family-I don't even know how I ever agreed with them, you know?"

Sirius nodded vaguely. "I always thought you'd be like that-like me."

The Slytherin exhaled slowly through her lips. "Really, Sirius, can I get you a potion, maybe-"

"What changed your mind?"

Narcissa stilled, and Sirius curled closer into himself. He was slowly sliding down the alley wall, a tiny moan fluttering past his lips.

"Come, Sirius. I can hide you in my house, Aunt and Uncle don't have to know-" Narcissa finally laid her hands on the now shivering teen, smoothing his wrinkled robes.

"No." he said immediately. "I'm done with them. Let them burn me off the tree, I can't take it anymore."

Narcissa bit her lip at the fierce fire in his blue eyes. She asked the question they'd been dancing around. "Sirius, what did they do?"

Sirius flinched as if he was hit. A dullness filmed over his eyes, and he crossed his fingers together, bringing them to his mouth.

He didn't answer her, instead placing his head between his bruised hands.

Narcissa felt bad for asking now, looking around suspiously before kneeling next to him and giving him a very quick hug.

Sirius looked up, immensely surprised at the hug. She seemed completely indifferent at the act of affection, but Sirius could see through it.

"You really _don't_ care about the Pureblood bullshit anymore." Sirius said, leaning back against the wall and stretching his long legs out.

"No." she replied, and copied his movements to sit next to him.

"What changed your mind?"

"What?" Narcissa glanced at him, a small smile on her face. "A girl can't just change her mind with no anterior motive?"

"Not a Slytherin."

Narcissa laughed quietly at that. "True. Well, then the honest answer is 'I'm not telling you'."

Sirius raked his fingers through the dirty tangles of black hair. "Of course."

"Can we get you some potions now?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

She gave him an incredulous look. "So you're just going to sit in this alley until Easter is over, and then hop on the train as if nothing happened?"

Sirius nodded. "Exactly. I can't exactly walk up to Prongs' looking like a piece of bruised fruit."

Narcissa shook her head exasperatedly. "

Rent a room or something. I hear you've got quite a bit of cash now."

Sirius' face darkened. "Right."

She winced. "Sorry, that was horribly tactless of me. I know Uncle Alphard was your favourite."

He rubbed his blue eyes absently. "Yeah, well. It got him burnt off the tree, leaving me that money."

"I figured..."

The cousins sat in silence, Narcissa trying to figure out the extent of Sirius' injuries with her eyes.

"What's the damage? I'm going to go pick up some stuff for you."

"Here." Sirius gave her a small beige pouch, the objects inside clicking together with the sound of coins. It was heavy. "Whatever you can grab will help."

Narcissa stared at him almost ruthlessly. "Even for the Cruciatus?"

Sirius swallowed, and turned away from her gaze. "Yes."

She nodded sadly, as if she suspected as much but it still saddened her to hear so. "Alright, don't leave. I'll be right back."

Sirius also nodded, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms.

"Cissy?"

She glanced back, hovering at the corner of the alley and checking for pedestrians. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you decided to... change sides, and I'm sorry for the pain it's going to cause you."

"Unlike you, Sirius, I am a Slytherin." she replied. "I know how to be subtle. Our family won't know that I'm against them until it's too late."

He smiled into his sleeves, and she disappears into the dark night streets.

Without her, the silence was absolutely deafening. Sirius flinched at the slightest noise and began to shake and shiver. He, unconsciously, began to think about Harry. What he was doing right now, if he was mad because he ditched them, if he was cold right now like him. Harry is usually cold, his skin never quite catching up to room temperature.

Mostly, Sirius missed him. He felt awful for not answering when James called, and not doing well on his promise to meet them in Diagon Alley.

He hoped none of his friends would Floo his house in search of him. His family would be absolutely gleeful to tell his friends that he'd run off.

Sirius hadn't decided if he was going back yet. A couple of years ago, it wouldn't even be a question. He had to return home, that's how these things work. You can't just run away, that being a coward and no Black is a coward. Not even him, who can barely be called a Black. A Black in name, and nothing else.

Maybe he should run away. Maybe this time, he just shouldn't come back. Every part of him stung, and it was almost more than he could take. He'd run away before, more times than he could count, but his parents always expected him to return. To crawl back like the dog he literally is.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Narcissa was taking forever, or maybe it had only been two minutes.

Jolting him into awareness, his mirror heated up in his pocket. He was steeling himself to ignore it, when he heard Harry say, "Siri? Siri are you there?"

In the darkness, Harry could not see his face. The reflection in the mirror was the worried face of his boyfriend's, only lit up by a white candle.

"Hullo." Sirius said.

"Where are you, Siri?" Harry's eyebrows drew together, and he seemed to be trying to search the Black heir's face with his eyes, but it was too dark.

"Around. Sorry I didn't show up." lumps formed in his throat, watching Harry stare strongly back at him in concern.

"Did you run away already?"

This gave Sirius a spark of surprise. "What?"

"You're sixteen. In the-my future, you run away at sixteen."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I suppose I might have run away, I haven't decided yet." Sirius rubbed his head with a tired hand.

"How badly are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Harry pursed his lips, disliking that answer. "Why didn't you come here? The other 'you' told me you ran away to the Potter's."

Sirius had no answer to that.

"Siri, can you please tell me where you are?"

"Har..." Sirius hated denying him. "I'm going to be on the train, okay?"

"Come to the Potter's, please, Siri…"

"I-I... I'm not going to…"

Harry's face flickered in the candlelight. "What are you going to do?"

Sirius swallowed. "I don't know."

"Siri…"

"I don't know." he repeated. "Har, I'm tired."

Harry just stared right back at him, eyes bright with worry.

"I just..." Sirius didn't want to stop talking to Harry, but he didn't want to continue to disappoint him. "I really don't know. I'll talk to you later."

"Siri..." Harry's voice was quiet.

Sirius shut off the connection anyway. A coldness settled over him, and he became furious with himself. He struck out in anger, throwing the mirror at the stone wall in front of him. It shattered spectacularly.

Sirius cuddled into his flimsy robes, feeling the darkness wrap around him. He became cold to the bone, and managed to still be awake when Narcissa slid around the corner again.

"Sirius, are you alright?" she kneeled next to him, feeling his forehead.

"No." he answered. "I'm a horrible person. I'm a Black for life, Cissy."

Narcissa just nodded sadly.

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

"You're not sleeping here."

Sirius curled deeper into himself, rolling over an empty smooth glass potion bottle in his hand. Narcissa leaned over him, frowning like a disapproving mother. She reached over to flatten his tangled hair and he flinched, so she withdrew.

"I'm not going to your house, Cissy." Sirius said quietly, swallowing the heavy weight in his throat.

She rubbed her forehead, crouching to pick up the frame of the shattered mirror. She turned it over in her pale hands, nicking her knuckle with a little piece of glass. She pointed the frame at him, and he shrunk at the sight of it.

"Why don't you go to one of your friends?"

"No. I can't, Cissy... it's complicated, I never told them about everything that happens at home—how could I? How could they understand?"

"Then don't tell them. Say Reg beat you up."

Sirius gave a little laugh that looked more like a shiver. "Not with how bad they were this time. James isn't blind. I can't show them—how I can't stand up for myself—how I can't even fight—" Sirius shook his head. "It's too much, I don't want to deal with it."

"How did you ever get into Gryffindor, anyway?" Narcissa took out her wand, pointing to the floor. Shards upon shards of glass floated up like they were suspended by wires and poked themselves back inside the frame she was holding. The cracks sealed from the bottom-up.

"What?" Sirius watched her with tired blue eyes.

"Right now, you're the biggest coward I know."

Ice seemed to freeze Sirius' face into a looked expression of impassiveness. It melted into shame.

"Sorry, Cissy."

"Don't apologize to me, idiot." Narcissa unwrapped her cloak from her shoulders, the smooth fabric gliding across her skin. She settled it on Sirius' back, leaning over to speak in his ear. "I, personally, approve. Be as Slytherin as you like, I encourage it. Your friends, on the other hand, may not."

"Right." He breathed.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the Potter's." She stood up straight.

"What? Cissy, no..." Sirius looked up at her like a startled rabbit.

"Oh shut up. You're such a drama queen. I can heal you a bit, if you'd like."

"Underage magic, Cissy—"

"Aren't you observant? I fixed your little mirror without a peep, now tell me what hurts so I don't glue your ear to your forehead."

[]

James wasn't asleep, despite it the fact that it was nearly one in the morning. If his mother, who was already in bed, asked him what he was doing up, he would claim it was the homework that was due in three days. Really, though, it was the fact that he was procrastinating on the homework due in three days. Harry was lying in bed, but James wasn't sure if he was asleep. He kept the candle low anyway, lying on his back and juggling his Quaffle between his fingers.

James heard a light 'tick' against his window and shot up, staring at the pane of glass. Another little rock hit the frame, and James crossed the room, pressing his nose to the glass. At the foot of his steps was a familiar face waving at him.

The Chaser grinned, sliding backwards on his socks and creeping down the stairs. His parents were asleep, but he would tell them that Sirius showed up in the morning. Or, they would figure it out when Sirius raided the fridge while Timothy was having his coffee. Either way.

Pleasant thoughts leaked from his brain when he opened the door to see Sirius, bruised and bleeding. James felt like he'd been sucker-punched.

"Sirius?" James whispered, mindful of his parents.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius answered, equally quiet.

"Quick, come upstairs." James tried to ignore the streak of red on his friend's temple, and ushered him inside the house. Sirius was limping, so James helped him up the stairs.

Once the door was shut, James led Sirius to sit down and got some more lights burning. Harry sat up in bed, eyes on Sirius.

"What happened?" James asked, standing undecidedly in the middle of the room, fixed on Sirius.

"I ran away, Prongs." Sirius said, still quiet.

James stared, seemingly incomprehensive. Then, "But what happened to you?"

Harry got to his feet, and Sirius followed his footsteps with his eyes. The Seeker returned with a cloth, washing his forehead of blood carefully, kneeling in front of him.

While James was focused on something different entirely, Sirius licked his lips and whispered, "_I'm sorry."_

Harry, focused on his task, mumbled back, "_You came, that's all that matters..."_

"Your parents?" James felt strange to ask. "They did this?"

Sirius bowed his head.

"Oh, Merlin, Padfoot..." James rubbed his face, feeling disgusted and scaly at the implied situation. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay." Sirius mumbled. "Do you mind if I stay—"

"Of course, always, Padfoot." James came forward, hugging Sirius fiercely. "How did I not notice?" his voice cracked lightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius laid a hand across his best friend's back. "I'm sorry. I couldn't—not about this."

"Can I get you something?" James asked.

"Some water would be amazing..."

"You got it."

James slid out of the room quietly, clicking the door shut.

"I'm an idiot." Sirius told Harry.

"I know." Harry hugged him, burying his face into Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry."

Harry pulled away, glaring. Sirius cracked a true smile, and his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

[]

Sirius crept down the stairs in the morning, looking around for Sandra or Timothy. Before he could search, he saw James and Timothy on the couch, talking.

A lump solidified in the Beater's throat.

"Sirius, are you hungry?" Sandra appeared in front of him, hugging him softly and leading him into the kitchen.

"Starving." Sirius answered, sitting in the high wooden chair, looking nervously to Sandra. "Did James tell you—"

"Oh, don't you worry about it, Sirius." Sandra gave him a plate of warm and steaming food. "You're always welcome. Do you want to see a Healer this afternoon?"

Sirius felt prickles of shame. "No, I'll be okay."

Sandra seemed to search his body with her eyes. "If you're sure..."

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sirius ate the food, feeling like he could eat twenty plates, except when he finished the first it turned uncomfortably in his stomach. Sandra tied her red hair up and took away the plate, setting it up to wash silently.

Harry appeared, looking like he'd been up for hours. His light brown hair was windblown, and he was idly carrying a slick broom. Sirius thought he looked like his father, with his hair a flying mess like that.

"Good morning, Harry." Timothy came into the kitchen, picking up the coffee pot and helping himself. A raggedy house elf with floppy skin came underfoot, giving Timothy a little silver jug of cream.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." Harry said formally, wiping his forehead of sweat.

Timothy grinned at Harry, amused by the proper terms. It suddenly struck Sirius how weird it would be for Harry to meet younger versions of his grandparents.

"Nice cloak, Sirius." Timothy commented, still grinning. Sirius touched the dark purple cloak, remembering Narcissa spreading it over his shoulders. _I guess I slept in it._

"Thank you." Sirius replied after getting a touch of hoarseness out of his voice. "It's manly, isn't it?"

"Extremely." Timothy looked to Sirius, a film of concern over his happiness. "Do you need anything?"

Sirius swallowed, not meeting his eyes. "No, I'm fine."

"Want to go flying, Siri?" Harry said, straightening his hair in the hall mirror.

"Yes please." Sirius hopped off the tall wooden chair. James jumped up too, grabbing his coat and broom on the way out.

It aggravated Sirius' wounds to balance on the broom, but he wanted to feel normal for a while. The three of them played catch in the sky for most of the morning, before Sirius lowered himself to the ground.

"Are you alright?" James and Harry skidded down next to him, where Sirius leaned over, holding his mid section.

"Just tired and sore." Sirius answered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "Would you two be horribly put out if I took a nap?"

"Not at all." James waved towards the house, and Sirius trudged off towards it.

Once the door slid shut, James sighed softly and sat on the cold ground. Harry looked at him, watching James run a hand over his face.

"I'm his best friend." James said, either to himself or Harry, it was hard to tell. "How could this happen?"

Harry said nothing, sitting next to him and ripping out the grass from the ground. James drew his knees forward, wrapping his arms around them. Silence tried to cover them, but the piercing sounds of the city trickled into James' backyard. James picked up his broom and ran his hands along the length, fixated on it.

"What do I do? How do I behave-how do I make him feel at home, while still making sure he's okay? How can anything be okay again?"

Harry watched James angst over his words, then he spoke slowly, "I suppose you have to figure that out, don't you? You're the one who knows Sirius the best, you must know what he wants right now."

"I don't know, do I? How do I know someone that was-that was _hurt_ by their parents, _that-_" James was at a loss. "How do I help, without hurting him anymore?"

"Whatever your doing now seems to be just fine." Harry picked at the broken grass. "Just hanging out with him-going flying-showing him nothing's changed. I don't think it was easy for him to come here, hurt like that. He doesn't want to... hurt you. Make you worry."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's Sirius."

James sighed.

[]

"Are you alright, though?"

In the Gryffindor common room, late at night, Peter and Remus were kneeling in front of the fireplace. In the dancing green flames, three faces were staring back at them.

"I'll be fine." Sirius said, making sure his long hair was covering the long cut on his temple. "What's going on at Hogwarts?"

Remus and Peter exchanged subtle glances. Sirius had just given them the bare bones of him running away, and now he was changing the subject. The two Marauders decided to just follow along.

"Not very much, although..." Remus paused, looking to James. "Nevermind. Unimportant."

"What, what?" James was alert, looking about ready to vault through the fireplace. "What is it? Did Snape do something?"

"Not Snape, no." Remus pursed his lips, looking uneasy. "You don't want to know, Prongs."

"But I do. What is it?"

"No, it's-"

"Evans got a boyfriend." Peter blurted.

James' face fell.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Not Snape?" James throttled forward, suddenly urgent.

"No, not Snape. I said that." Remus reassured, glancing at Peter. "It's, uh, David Morton."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Sixth year Ravenclaw." Peter helpfully supplied.

"Why would she date _him?"_ James said incredulously.

"He's nice." Peter shrugged.

James groaned.

"Anything _important_ going on?" Harry cut in.

"Not really." Peter shrugged again. "It's boring here. Looking forward to having you back."

Remus strained his ears, hearing footsteps. "Someone's coming."

The fire extinguished as if it had been dumped with water, the three faces disappearing.

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

"You're going to do great, I swear."

James looked at his friend, wringing his hands. "How can you know that? I don't think I've stuided a word."

"What is it with you and performance anxiety?" Remus shook his head bemusedly. "Qudditch, tests, dates-for such an arrogant toe-rag, you sure doubt yourself a lot."

"Shut up, that isn't helping!" James grabbed his messy black hair and moaned quietly. "My mom is going to kill me."

"You're not going to fail." Remus said impatiently, giving the Chaser an unsympathetic pat on the back.

"I don't think I've opened the textbook in weeks, how can I possibly be ready for our OWL's?" James frantically yanked his bag open, reaching in and taking all of his books out at once. "I'm going to fail!"

"We had a five hour study session just two days ago." Remus said. "You studied then, you nut."

"Oh, is he still having his classic pre-test freak out?" Sirius leaned into the dorm, looking amused at his slightly hysterical friend. "I can come back later."

"Don't leave me with him." Remus begged, rising to his feet and taking his bag with him. James snapped to them with frantic hazel eyes.

"Don't leave _me_!" the Chaser held up his books. "I can't do this! I'm going to die!"

"Oh calm down, will you? We have to hurry up, Defense starts in half an hour."

_"Half an hour_?" James' voice squeaked.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, quietly stepping out.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked the Black heir, the two of them abandoning their overacting friend.

"Born ready." Sirius gave a confidant grin. "Are you, Moony?"

"I think so."

Harry was at the bottom of the stairs, with his bag slung over his shoulder. Sirius hopped down the rest of the steps, meeting up with Harry and grabbing his hand.

Funny thing, that is. The gossip queen found out about Sirius and Harry, injecting it into the whole school. They didn't particularly care, but a couple people in the school sure did when they found out. Sirius' parents, for one, sent him a boiling howler, which depicted to the entire breakfast table that he was now burnt off the family tree for being a 'bloody poof'. Sirius merely grinned.

Some girls were quite burnt up about the news, going as far as to send nasty letters and spread horrible rumors. Sirius still stood by the fact that as long as the Marauders were okay with it, he didn't care what anyone else thought. Although, he assumed Harry might be a little peeved by the meanness, so he was surprised when Harry thought the letters were funny.

"I used to get worse, if you can believe it."

In addition, the teachers seemed to think it was nothing surprising-the ones who cared, at least. Dumbledore appeared to be tickled pink at the news.

Harry was nervous about the Defense OWL, although Sirius couldn't figure out why. He'd done swimmingly on the other exams, and he'd always been fantastic at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Wormtail was extremely anxious, biting his nails the whole morning. Remus quizzed him with the textbook while they strolled to the Great Hall, James slowly relaxing as they walked.

"I can do this, can't I? I'm James Potter."

"There we go." Sirius clapped him happily on the back. "Hold onto that."

The Great Hall had lines of desks, and Professor Flitwick was placing bottles of ink on every table. Lily Evans was already seated, turned in her chair to speak with David Morton-which caused James to have a flare of jealousy. Snape was also early, reading his text from his lap. Sirius elbowed James and laughed.

Remus had noticed that tormenting Snape had become something of a stress relief for the two, and he didn't approve. Harry had lectured them-Harry! Lecturing!-about how it was a waste of time and they should find something better to do.

They sat down, dropping their bags and getting their quills. The OWL began quickly after, and they dug into the paper.

Sirius finished early, reclining in his chair with his feet on the desk. When he saw Prongs stop, he made sure to give him a thumbs up. Remus was still studiously checking his answers, while Peter kept hopefully looking around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the correct answers to check his own. Harry had wrapped up his quite swiftly, but now his stomach was churning for what comes after.

Flitwick called the OWL to a stop, and accio'd the tests over to him. Harry joined the four Marauders-exiting the hall in a memory he'd seen once before, the familiarly making his skin tingle.

"Harry, come you come with me for second?"

His heart dropped, looking over to Dumbledore who was summoning him. Sirius nodded, and Harry very reluctantly walked over to the Headmaster.

"Sir." he whispered somewhat desperately. "You know what day this is-I have to stop it!"

"Some things we should leave alone."

"You want this to happen?" Harry asked angrily. "This is his worst memory! You want this to continue!"

"This is the day Snape learned how he could hurt the ones he loved." Dumbledore led Harry out of sight. "What we shall do differently is what comes after."

"You're meddling!" Harry snapped. "I came back to fix this!"

"You came back to save lives. This is a lesson Snape needs to learn." Dumbledore replied calmly. "And I am not the only one meddling, am I?"

Harry crossed his arms, looking away.

Outside, if Harry had been there, he would've seen the differences in the two situations. Instead of Sirius and James belittling Peter, they kindly asked him how his test went. Instead of Sirius denying to practice with Remus, he accepted. James played with his snitch, yes, but he allowed Peter to attempt to catch it with him.

If Harry had been there, he would've been able to see firsthand how much he had already changed the future. How much he had changed the Marauders themselves in the time he had been there.

But, some things are meant to happen, as Dumbledore said. Snape went past, and James lit up. He offered to Sirius the opportunity to get in a little fun between the tiring exams, and Sirius readily agreed.

"Really, guys?" Remus asked tiredly as they stood up.

"Just one, Moony." Sirius grinned. "It's not that bad, honest."

The werewolf hesitantly relented.

Events played out much the same. James and Sirius had their fun, being immature and juvenile as always-before Evans showed up. If Harry had been there, he might've noticed how the jokes weren't so much painful to Snape, still embarrassing, but a step up. Not by much, but it's still a change. Snape hadn't changed through, because Lily stood up for Snape, and she got burned for it.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

There was stillness in the air, before Lily told him off, as if it didn't matter to her, and stormed off.

Different words were exchanged, and it ended with Remus getting up and pulling James and Sirius away from the situation, taking them inside before a Professor could come.

"That was awful!" James ranted. "He has no right-no right!-to call Evans that!"

"Bloody dark wanker," Sirius agreed. "future Death Eater."

James was fuming, and Harry approached the group, asking what happened.

Each of them filled him in-with Remus interjecting when James tried to make himself sound selfless and brave-giving Harry the last thing he wanted to hear.

He hadn't changed anything.

"That's horrible." Harry agreed at the end, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm going to go study my Potions; I'll see you all at lunch."

The originally Marauders exchanged glances while Harry left.

"What's with him?" Peter asked.

"I'll go see." Sirius broke away from the group, turning as he walked away to point at James. "Don't do anything to Snape without me!"

"You're not doing anything!" Remus called back impatiently.

"Oh, so we're just going to let Snape get away with calling people you-know-what's now?" James raised an eyebrow at the werewolf.

"It's not our business to 'let him get away' with anything!"

[]

Sirius easily caught up with his boyfriend, trotting up alongside him. "Hey, what's up?"

Harry was steely staring ahead, arms curled around his potions book. "Nothing, really."

"Aw, come on, I know that face."

"It's nothing." Harry stopped and Sirius did too. "I'm going to study."

"What's wrong?"

"Leave it..." Harry shook his head, and started to walk away again.

"Are you mad at us for hexing Snape? It wasn't that bad, really." Sirius offered, splaying his fingers.

"I'm not mad for that. That's just you two being stupid, and I wish you would stop, but that's not it."

"What is it then?"

Harry was quiet, and then gestured to an open empty classroom. Sirius followed him in, hovering nervously. If he wants to talk alone, that means it involves time travel. The Seeker flicked his wand, and a tight seal of silence enclosed the room.

"This happened last time."

"What did?"

"Snape, calling Lily a mudblood."

"Oh." Sirius nodded, and then gave him a look. "So...?"

"I saw it, once. And that means I haven't changed anything, Siri. It means-" he pushed his books down roughly on the table, huffing and pushing his dyed light brown hair back. "It means that if I can't change the future, then you all are still doomed to die."

A cold ball pitted in Sirius' stomach. "It doesn't necessarily mean that."

"I doomed to repeat all the mistakes that happened before. James and Lily are still going to die, you're still going to go to jail, and Peter is still going to-"

Harry stopped himself, wide eyed.

"What?" Sirius blinked. "What happens to Peter, you never told me."

A strange expression crosses Harry's face. "He, uh, dies by Voldemort's hand."

"Ouch."

"Yes. Horrible." something is off, but Sirius can't place. He wants to ask, but Harry quite obviously doesn't want to discuss it. "If I can't stop a simple word from being uttered, how can I stop people from dying?"

"Well, you didn't exactly get a chance to stop it." Sirius offered. "Dumbledore pulled you aside."

"He told me that it should happen anyway."

"Well then, that would be _why_ it happened anyway. I'm sure if you silenced Snape, it wouldn't have happened."

"It would've happened later."

"You don't know that!" Sirius implored. "Whatever reason Dumbles wants that to happen, it's happened now and it's too late, and... I can't remember where I was going with this. You're not doomed."

"You don't know that either. My presence should've changed things enough to stop it from happening."

"Maybe, maybe not. What's something else that happens? We can stop it, and that will prove to you that you've changed things."

"Um... the next thing I know of happens in sixth year."

"What is it?"

Harry winces. "It's complicated... I'm not sure you want to know."

"If involves me, great! I can stop it myself, then." Sirius seemed quite excited.

"I don't know the exact specifics-since Snape was the one who told me about it-but you almost kill him."

"Who?" Sirius blinked.

"Snape. Then James saves him."

"That... what?"

"You tell-_told_ Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow, and then James pulls him back out before Remus could rip him up."

"Merlin's pants." Sirius sits down. "Why the bloody hell would I do that?"

"I wish I knew, really."

"Well, I can promise you I won't do that, now."

"That's reassuring, because it's really stupid of the other-you in the first place." Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Extremely! That doesn't sound like me at all!" Sirius twisted his hair around his fingers, looking surprised.

"Impulsive, stupid and rash?"

"Yes, those parts, but spiteful and mean?"

"You do already hex people for fun." Harry pointed out.

"Not as much anymore!" Sirius protested.

"Yeah, yeah... anyway, thanks. I don't feel so completely awful."

Sirius gave him a quick, sweet kiss. "You're very welcome."

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

Two times

[]

_With depth, it's straight, forward. It's a sudden plunge, quick, followed by a vivid pop of colour. Everything rushed past like a train, and a stolen snatch of three children, smiling. Tunnels separating and colliding in two moments—a silt of snake eyes and a shining light._

_It is a dream._

_Harry swims through the thick sludge, trying to fight the current against him. It clogs his mouth and nose, surrounding him. It chokes him, blinds him. Panic rises and he is sure he is dead._

_Feet touch the shore, and he rolls up onto the beach. Coughing out, clutching at a wrinkled throat and spitting out onto the sand._

_Finally, he looks up. The bodies of many soldiers litter the shore, like discarded pieces of garbage. His heart flutters in his chest, picking up the pace. Flickering sun illuminates the faces of the dead, illuminating the expressions that held as they passed._

_His friends, his family, his life—all spread out on the warm shore. The people he loved first._

_Harry can't look away, his eyes shaking and shimmering. A snake shivers along the sand, flicking its tongue out, as if to tease him that it's the only thing still alive._

_He covers his face with his hands, but then they're tied behind his back. Blinking into the steaming sunlight, the faces are not the same. Instead, it's four boys who died before they're time—it's a redheaded girl and her pocketful of innocence—it's parents who opened their hearts and their homes—it's the people he loves now._

_Surging tides swallow the shore. They devour the lone boy on the sand, alive and wishing he wasn't._

Sensations crawl up his throat, and it takes a great amount of energy not to cry out into the dark dorm room.

Harry is awake, now.

He gripped his chest, and then his messy light brown hair. Awareness leaked over him like a cracked egg, and he shuddered at the lingering effects of the nightmare. He had been hoping he could get a good night's sleep—they had another OWL tomorrow.

Unfortunately, sleep is not what he's given. Like a child, he's afraid to shut his eyes and be sucked back into the same level of sleep he was captured in before—encasing himself in the same disturbing dream. He reached for his glasses only to see his hands quiver.

Harry didn't quite know what he should do—it was only past two in the morning-but he was so incredibly exhausted. He tip toed to the window and touched the glass, as if he was fond of it. Pushing the window open lightly, a breeze tickled inside. Harry curled his feet up on the sill, wrapping his fingers around his toes so they wouldn't chill.

Resting his scarred forehead on his knees, Harry sighed. No one woke up, not even Sirius. He was alone.

Darkness continued to encase the room. The sleeping teens continued to snore and breathe, while Harry continued to think and wonder. The room played tricks on his sleepy eyes, as if someone was moving about. Harry looked up, ears attentive, but no one was awake.

Sirius' curtains were open, the breeze moving them like ribbons. The occupant had his fingers weaved behind his head, and his blue eyes resting from the world. All of his midnight hair was twisted to the left, and his blankets were pulled so high his toes showed.

Harry shut the window with quiet fingers, listening to the way it silenced the entire room, a stagnant air settling across the still castle. His feet released themselves in slow increments, touching the floor and cooling the bare soles. He unfurled, and stood up straight.

Unsure and almost scared—his mind disturbed and equally scared—Harry crossed the room on light feet. He lingered in front of Sirius' bed, touching the curtains like a security blanket. A twist of fear came in his stomach and he nearly turned back around—but didn't. Instead, he sat down on the end of the mattress—and when Sirius didn't wake up—he swung his legs up and settled on the end.

Sirius continued to snore, as he does. Harry reached with unsteady fingers to the curtain, sliding it shut. Inside the enclosed bed it was dark and slightly cold from the window. Harry swallowed, having purposefully forced himself this far.

Quickly, as to not change his mind while his heart raced, Harry slid forward and lay next to his boyfriend. Sirius opened his eyes—finally—and felt the body settling before he saw.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered as low as he possibly could. The other teen froze, looking up to him with wide eyes.

"Sorry." Harry swallowed again, nervously tucking his hands away so Sirius wouldn't see them shake. "I couldn't sleep."

Sirius reached over his head and fingered the headboard until his wand materialized between his fingers, and he did a soft silencing charm so not to wake the others when they spoke.

"It's alright." Sirius rubbed an eye and slurred. He flapped out an edge of his blanket and held it out in invitation.

Harry hesitated, and then pulled the blanket over himself. Sirius took his one his arms out from behind his head and held Harry's hand.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sirius asked, silently noticing that Harry's fingers were quivering.

He didn't answer at first, curling closer to the blankets because he was cold. Sirius was really warm—as he usually is—and Harry purposefully rubbed his freezing toes on Sirius' bare legs.

"Hey!" Sirius swatted him indignantly. "Your feet are ice!"

"You need longer blankets." Harry commented, peeking towards the end of the bed where Sirius' feet were sticking out.

"It's a constant trade off—warm neck or toes—I can never decide."

"Poor you." Harry finally gave in and snuggled close to Sirius' warm chest, wrapping an arm around him. Sirius vaguely unhooked an arm from behind his head and placed it over Harry's side. Still silence ran across, filling the time for a couple of moments.

"It was just a nightmare." Harry finally answered the original question. "A stupid nightmare."

"It's not stupid if it upset you." Sirius' protectiveness flared up, and he wished for a moment he could punch dreams in the face.

"It's pretty stupid. Truly."

"Well, what was it?"

Harry paused, scratching his nose. "Uh, I don't remember most of it, or the beginning. I was on a beach and everyone I used to know—before, you know?—they were all dead."

"Oh, Har-"

"Then it wasn't them anymore—it was you guys, from right now."

Sirius squeezed Harry close, and the younger looked to his own fingers—surprised to see they had ceased to shake.

"I'm sorry. It was just a dream, you know, love." Sirius said, turning a bit to remain comfortable.

Harry nodded slightly. "I know. It was just a little... loud, for my brain."

"I'm right here, I'm alright. We're all alright."

Harry clung to him for a moment, and then took off his glasses, hanging them off his headboard. Harry stretched up to reach—slumping back down and causing both of them to rearrange themselves in the small bed.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know." Sirius added.

"You'd better not." Harry said, only slightly kidding.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sirius smiled innocently.

Comforted and warm, Harry shut his tired eyes. They would've continued the conversation but both of them fell asleep. Really, there wasn't much Sirius could help Harry with when it came to dealing with his dream. All that he could do was let Harry be not alone—and warm, that helps too. That was the first time Harry hid in Sirius' bed after a nightmare, but it wasn't the last.

[]

Harry was not very happy

It was much past one in morning—an hour later than Sirius had _promised _to return by. He knew that across the room, a similar pair of waiting amber eyes was awake. The two friends waited in mutual quiet for them to return, darkness shading the eyes that were focused on the doorway. Peter was asleep, snoring, uncaring. In some ways, Harry wished that he didn't give a damn so he could sleep. But he did give a damn, and it was his downfall.

His unhappiness was barely veiled worry, and he was considering getting up to search for the two teens. He wouldn't know where to look, but it would be better than sitting here and waiting.

"I'm going to kill them." Remus said finally, before rolling over to stare at the ceiling instead of the closed door.

"Not if I do first." Harry remained still.

Remus sighed, nodding.

Very quickly after, the door finally creaked open. Remus shot up while Harry turned to a sitting position. Nothing passed between the door frame and it shut again. James threw off the invisibility cloak.

"That was bloody brilliant!" James grinned a mile wide, his arm around a slouching Sirius. Both of them were quite drunk, swaying.

Remus walked over to them, narrowing his eyes at James. "You said you'd be back an hour ago."

"Sorry, it's Padfoot's fault." James hiccupped, lowering the still slumping Beater to the floor. "He was being slow."

Harry slipped out of bed, padding over to them and kneeling next Sirius.

"I'm tired." James announced obnoxiously, and tripped. Remus helped him up and put him into his bed—making sure he lay on his stomach. The werewolf sighed again—looking to Harry, who nodded in agreement—and went back to bed himself.

"Siri?" Harry asked, being very quiet.

"'m sorry." Sirius swallowed loudly, swaying in the loose grasp his boyfriend had around him. "Didn't mean to."

"Mean to what?" Harry stroked Sirius' hair lovingly, the same dose of anger dissolving at the pitiful state of the Beater.

"Get super drunk." Sirius rubbed his face. "'m sorry."

"Shh. Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No. I need to use the loo." Sirius tried to stand up and Harry helped him. He could tell Remus' amber eyes were still awake, and he shook his head at the werewolf as they passed.

The bathroom was really much too bright, and Sirius stumbled into a stall. Harry sat on the counter of the sink, waiting for him to emerge again.

Sirius unlocked the stall, and then paused. "Har?"

"Yes?"

Sirius threw up. Harry hopped off the counter and joined him in the stall, rubbing his back softly. Sirius moaned. "No more, no more..."

Harry hummed, pushing Sirius' midnight hair away from his face. He threw up again, and begun to chant 'no more, no more'.

After a couple minutes of inactivity, Harry helped him sit up. "Are you done?"

"Yes." He made a face. "No."

Harry continued to sooth him while he puked a third time, then the drunken Beater leaned backwards into Harry's lap. He wrapped his arms around the Black heir, still humming.

Harry was a little worried, but not angry. It was stupid and impulsive, but Harry had signed up for this when he started dating him. Sirius turned and kissed Harry's neck once, then mumbled sorry again.

"Are you tired now?"

Sirius didn't answer at first, tipping his head and closing his eyes. "Mhmm."

"Do you want to sleep here?" Harry asked, and Sirius murmured.

Remus appeared in the doorway, pushing back his amber hair and coming to the stall. He knelt next to them and gave Sirius a cup of water.

"How's James?" Harry asked.

"He's decided to sleep on the floor." Remus gave a small, rueful smile.

"This one too." Harry rubbed his boyfriend's hand, while the other one tried to swallow the cool water.

"Remy?" Sirius looked up with slightly bloodshot blue eyes. "Remy, 'm sorry."

"You're an idiot." Remus replied without much conviction.

Sirius buried his face in Harry's chest, avoiding looking at either of them.

Remus nodded slightly to Harry and took another cup of water back into the dorm room. Sirius wouldn't stop holding his face in Harry's shirt—while his body trembled.

"Siri?" Harry tried to get him to look up. "Are you okay?"

"Can I sleep in the room?" he whispered.

"Sure." Harry was surprised when managed to Sirius get himself up, but he still wove an arm around his mid-section as they walked.

"I won't drink again, okay?" Sirius rubbed his sore eyes. "I'm good now."

"Good." Harry nodded, pushing open the door with his feet and bringing Sirius over. Remus was crouching next to James who was lying on the floor—and gave them a vague wave.

"Nooo..." Sirius complained as they approached. "You're bed—I'm tired."

Harry steered them to his bed—helping Sirius pull off his shirt. The Beater slunk under the already ruffled covers, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. Harry sat on the edge and gave Sirius some water to sip.

"How's Prongs?" Sirius slurred the 's'.

"He's fine—go to sleep." Harry pressed his palms on his boyfriend's chest so he would settle.

"It's too warm."

Harry opened the window, pausing on his way back to help Remus put James back to bed.

"Go to sleep." Harry repeated, staring at his favorite person in the whole world in one of his least favorite situations.

"I'm an idiot." Sirius mumbled.

"I'm aware."

"You've got classes tomorrow."

"So do you."

"I'm an idiot." he repeated. "Why would you want me? I'm so broken."

"Oh Siri..." Harry finally crawled under the covers with him—since Sirius' blue eyes had suddenly filmed with tears. "You're not broken."

"I am, very much." he licked his lips nervously, looking to his marvelous boyfriend who takes care of him even when he's a complete idiot. "You're too amazing for me."

"I doubt that." Harry put his arms around him and kissed his hand. "Very much. Go to sleep."

"I really love you; you are the most fantastic person I know." Sirius rubbed his eyes with Harry's hand was intertwined in his.

"I love you too." Harry replied after a moment, his voice quiet and gentle. "Always, okay?"

"Okay." Sirius shut his eyes, hiding the tears still threatening to fall. "Even now?"

"Yes, even now."

Sirius fell asleep, and Harry stared at his chest rise and fall for a little while, their hands and limbs tangled together. Remus came forward, touching Harry's shoulder.

"You alright?" the tired werewolf asked.

"Never better." Harry gave him a sleepy smile. Remus shook his head in amusement, saying goodnight and going to bed for the last time. Harry did too.

**Chapter 27: Chapter 27**

"I need to talk to you." Narcissa hissed in Sirius' ear.

At the breakfast table in the Great Hall—early a Thursday morning only four days before summer break—Sirius and Harry were one of the handful of students awake. The two were arguing—_discussing —_if bacon tasted better with or without syrup.

"About what?" Sirius raised an eyebrow—he hadn't talk to Narcissa since he saw her on the train and returned her purple cloak. There hadn't been time around their OWL's.

"In private." She whispered.

Sirius looked around to the nearly bare tabletops. "Here should be fine, shouldn't it?"

The blonde blinked a moment at Harry, then raised her eyebrows and nodded. "He's gonna hear it all anyway. Alright."

The Slytherin sat down with them, sliding onto the benches with one leg after the other, careful of her skirt. She waved her wand under the table.

"There's going to be an attack." She whispered, glancing around.

"Where?" Sirius demanded immediately, Harry looking on with interest

"Here."

"What?" Harry said.

Narcissa nodded her head solemnly, pulling back and smoothing her platinum hair. "Tonight. Mum owled me and told me this was my time—she told me that when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named calls for his army, I am to step forward."

"You're not going to, right?" Sirius hushed back, a note of slight urgency in his voice.

"I'm telling you about this, aren't I? Of course not. Do you know a secret way out of the castle?"

"A couple."

"Go through there tonight. Before eleven."

"No." Harry interjected. "We're not leaving."

"We're not." Sirius agreed. In the corner of his eye, he saw James, Remus and Peter enter the hall. Looking directly at Remus, he scratched his ear. "What's his exact plans, Cissy?"

Remus steered the curious James and Peter away from them, sitting at an opposite end of the table. Narcissa discreetly waved her wand, adding onto the thin layer of silencing charms she had before.

"I don't know." She told the two, who were now huddled together in a secret conference. "I have to be quick now, people are waking up. All mum said was eleven, and here. He wants to recruit, right from the source. I have to go."

"Cissy, wait." Sirius grabbed her arm as she stood up, and his cousin looked down at him. The two pairs of blue eyes met and a spark of sadness passed between them. "Be careful, alright?"

"You forget who I am." Narcissa gives a thin lipped smile, and leaves with a flourish of her robe.

For a moment, the couple just sits together in silence. Sirius reached over and took his boyfriend's hand—then encasing it with both warm palms.

"It's happening again." Harry whispered, leaning into the crook of Sirius' neck for a brief second. "Sometimes I forget the war isn't over anymore."

Sirius rolled his thumbs over Harry's colder hand, sighing. "It's never over, is it?"

"Not really."

Sirius nodded understandingly, and withdrew one of his hands so he could push back his black hair. "Tonight, huh?"

"Seems that way. Our first battle of many." Harry glanced around the slowly filling Great Hall—silently remembering it when it was torn with war and hatred, while appreciating the beauty and safety it contains. For now. "I was never told about this battle—have I really changed things so much?"

"It could be because nobody gets hurt." Sirius could see the other three were desperate to know what was up, but for a rare moment of time he got to spend with Harry, he wanted to enjoy it.

"That's wishful thinking." Harry sighed, like a soft bell.

Sirius laughed gently, rocking his hands slightly with Harry's fingers.

"Oh—well, I'm going to warn Dumbledore." Harry looked up, adjusting his glasses.

Harry looped his legs from the bench and gave Sirius an extremely brief kiss—probably their first one in public.

"Do we tell the others?" the dog animagus glanced at his friends down the table.

"Quietly. Don't cause a panic. God, this is just like last time…"

"Last time?"

"I'll tell you later—I'll be right back." Harry weaved around the tables, disappearing out the doors.

Sirius took his plate of bacon down the path between the tables—almost hesitant, quite out of place for his personality. The other Marauders caught on to his unease quickly, moving aside so he could sit.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, hands curled around a mug of tea.

Sirius bit his lip, then leaned forward and whispered, "There's going to be an attack."

"Where?" James placed his palms on the table almost violently, attracting attention. Sirius shushed him, waiting until the eyes turned away before speaking again.

"Here."

"_Here?"_

Brief panic enclosed Peter and James' face, while Remus bit his lip.

"How do you know?" the werewolf asked.

"Inside information." Sirius wrung his hands.

"What do we do?" James fretted. "What can we do?"

There is a tense moment, and to the surprise of the group, Peter is one who answers.

"We fight."

[]

The Marauders don't see Harry the entirety of their first class, until he strides casually up next to them.

"I've told Dumbledore." He said to them, voice low and quiet.

"This is really happening?" James swallowed, nerves running across his handsome face. "Tonight? There was no warning, no whisper…"

"Yes." Harry rubbed his neck, eyes clouded with uncertainty. "I wish we could've prepared more."

"I've never felt more unprepared in my life." Remus admitted.

Tight silence followed while the teens peered into an uncertain future.

They day inched forward to the end of the day, and the Marauders eat their meals carefully, eyes shifting around the Hall. As if the murmurs of battle had leaked through the walls, the Great Hall was on edge and tense. James became paranoid frightened he was going to place his wand down and forget it somewhere, leaving him defenseless.

Compared to the year of pre-battle build up, Harry found the tension almost unbearable. Professor Dumbledore was not seen in the Hall, but Harry was confidant he was preparing.

How big was the battle to come? Harry didn't know. All he could see in his mind's eye was the Battle of Hogwarts, and nothing else. The loud, the carnage. He didn't want that.

Hesitant to leave after the meal, the Marauder's lingered in the hallways. Peter flinched at every noise. Professors stroked past, wands drawn but no one really going anywhere.

Night fell. Shoulders remained tense. The five teens forced themselves to station in the common room, looking out the windows for no particular reason.

The worst possible thing happened. In which, _absolutely nothing _happened.

Midnight rolled onto the sights, and nerves ran high. Totally unsure of what to do, they waited in the common room. They fell asleep in the chairs.

Sirius found himself reaching over for Harry's fingers in the night, to see the light green shining in the flickering fire. Harry glanced at him, and Sirius smiled reassuringly. Harry just squeezed their hands together.

Stars shone. The sun dipped the horizon, and the boys creaked awake, aware of their pained posture from sleeping on the couches. It was early.

"Urgh. That was awful." Sirius cracked his back with a series of wicked pops.

"Yeah—" Peter begun, but was stopped by Harry raising his hand. Remus was paused in equal suspicion, ears cocked.

"Do you hear that?" Harry whispered.

"Hear what?"

"Banging." Remus furrowed his brow, crouching and touching the floor. "It's—"

The ground shook. Five wands drawn and their faces stony. James yanked back the window curtain—not seeing anyone, except a billow of smoke.

"Something's happening." James said. That was enough, and the boys leapt from the portrait hole.

The sounds grew into an echoing crescendo—focused at the entry. It was easy to find—and hard to forget.

Teachers against three dozen death eaters. Light after light after light. Slamming into walls, breaking the shell of the magical protections. Peter stumbled backwards, away from the sudden battle raging in his home. He tripped and went the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" Sirius spun, frantic.

"Getting help!" Peter panted. "I'll be back, I swear!"

The remaining four stood—uncertain—at the top of the stairs. Harry had a fire blazing in his eyes, and he turned to Sirius. The Black heir could've sworn a raging emerald held the irises instead of a light green.

"Ready?"

They nodded, almost not of their own accord. They joined the fray.

Until this moment, the three others had never really been pushed—never really prodded from their shells of security. Everything was games, and life goes on after detention. Suddenly, looking down the wrong end of a wand, they had to grow up.

Harry sincerely wished they never had to grow up. He wished he could've prevented it. Isn't that what he came here to do? To save people—to protect them? Has he really done anything?

In a raging battle, was that really what crossed his mind? How he had affected people? It was the way it was—he can't change it again. He can't adjust it to be perfect. This was the future now, and there was no undo button—no matter what time-spells he will do. This wasn't an undo button or a redo button. This was him trying to move on, and do better in life.

At the top of the staircase, Peter led the entire fifth year and above group of Gryfinndors into the battle, tipping the scales. The students working side by side with the teachers pushed against the enemy, pinning them back towards the doors.

"_Children of Hogwarts!"_

A chill fell over the warriors. They stepped behind barriers, battle not ceasing but stalling. A dark voice shrieked in the ears of each and every person.

"_If you wish to live, join the winning side. My side. The Dark Lord commands it."_

For some reason, James saw Harry curl his hand around Peter's wrist. The Chaser thought nothing of it, his own heart pounding in his chest. Students suddenly surged towards the battle, most of them stopping short of the actual fight. A troop of green robed students fell into ranks with the Death Eaters. The battle plowed onward, and the Marauders stuck together, a single force—a powerful organism writhing through the fray and bringing down every challenger. Sirius gasped in surprise when he spotted his cousin Bellatrix at the edge, holding Narcissa up by the hair and pushing her wand into the blonde's fleshy neck.

"Over here." He breathed, tugging the others along with him. Remus paled, keeping stride with Sirius and fingers whitening around his wand.

"_You leave her alone!"_ Sirius raged, wand in his cousin's face. The wild brunette gave a bright laugh, and Narcissa tried to rake her nails on Bellatrix's hand. Peter and James stood to the side, keeping everyone else away.

Bellatrix could tell she had no time for games, the battle flying on behind them, twisting and moving like two surging currents of water. Her opponents were too close. She hissed. "_Avada—"_

Remus shot forward, a blur, and snapped Bellatrix's wand in a single movement. Sirius caught on instantly, swinging out and kicking her in the ribs. Remus caught Narcissa, who collapsed without Bellatrix to hold her hair in the air.

Bellatrix screamed maniacally, drawing a dagger and thrusting it at Sirius. He jumped back, and she jumped away. He chased her.

"Watch them." Harry said, racing after Sirius—ducking beams of light. Peter clutched his wand, giving James a desperate look.

"_Blood traitor!" _Bellatrix cackled at Sirius, hopping over large blocks of stone and darting out the doors. The Black heir followed diligently—impulsive and alone. She suddenly drew another wand, and he backtracked, aware of the quiet. They were far away from the battle—yet so close.

"Aha…" she winked. The crazy cousin flicked her wand, and long tangles of roots ripped themselves out of the dirt, pointing into the air, and surging behind her-

To encapture Harry in the pile of roots, pining him down. Sirius rushed her, and she made him back off with a deft twist of her wand.

"Make this quick." She hissed. The dagger appeared in her fingers, and she poised it to Harry's throat. "I'm going to kill him, make you watch, and then kill you. Sound good?"

Sirius growled, stepping forward. She make a 'oh, oh!' noise, pressing the blade into the flesh. Harry narrowed his eyes, barely shaking his head to Sirius.

"Fuck you." Sirius swore. His wand pointed straight between her eyes.

Bellatrix reared her arm, and slashed—

A light, and she crumpled. Harry crumpled. Regulus stood, wand straight out in front of him. Sirius barely had time to register any of this, flying forward and turning Harry's bleeding body. A ribbon of red flowed from his slightly cut throat. Not completely.

Lily Evans rushed over, pushing her red hair back and shoving Sirius aside.

"Move, move! I can help if I'm quick." She closed the wound, but it split open again against her efforts. Lily cursed out loud, and tried again. The enemy was pushed outside of the doors, spilling closer to where they were. Sirius quickly checked Bellatrix's pulse—surprised to find her dead. Regulus had disappeared.

Lily closed the wound, and then checked his pulse. "I'm going to portkey to St. Mungos."

"Alright." Sirius replied, numbly. Harry said nothing-obviously, while Lily delicately disappeared with him.

The battle was shoved out onto the lawn and out of the castle. Slowly, the Death Eaters fled, some into the forest—students—and most by portkey.

It became quiet, and all Sirius could do was look at his fingers. Red.

Everything seemed so ridiculously pointless. The pointless battle, his cousins pointless bloodlust, the pointless war… he wondered if anything ever made sense.

Then he went to find a way to get to St. Mungos.

[]

Harry woke up to his favorite sight in the whole world.

"'lo, Siri."

Sirius sighed in relief, gripping Harry's fingers with both hands.

"I'm so sorry, Har."

"Shut up. I love you."

"… I love you too."

Harry touched his throat, frowning. "How awful is it?"

"Horrific. Turtlenecks for the rest of your life." Sirius said, then gave a small grin. "Except that was a regular dagger, so it'll heal—nearly scarless."

"Thank Merlin. I have enough scars."

Sirius traced the bumpy words on Harry's wrist silently. Silence spread over them like butter, and settled normally. The doctor came and checked him over, taking his time to assess and change his bandages.

"School's out. Fifth year is over..." Sirius told him after. "I'm supposed to be at the Potter's."

"I was thinking of renting a flat." Harry said. "I can't until I'm sixteen, though."

Sirius blinked. "Wait, are you—"

"We should get a flat." Harry replied outright. "You're old enough, you know."

"That's crazy—"

"—because you are the most sane person I know—"

"—and I don't even…" Sirius made a face. "You're crazy."

"I've learnt to embrace it." Harry winked.

Sirius laughed, kissing his knuckles. "Well, Prongs is heading off to a Quidditch camp for three weeks this summer."

"That's the spirit." Harry grinned tiredly, and then darkness settled over his face. "What about Voldemort?"

"Who knows?" Sirius shrugged. "That, apparently, was just a recruiting session to him. I'd hate to see a real battle. He's never heard of the word 'subtle', has he? He's still out there, he always out there somewhere."

"We've slipped from the timeline. I can't predict anything. He was so much more quiet in the second war. I don't think I was ever going to be able to help predict anything." Harry said sadly.

"Screw that." Sirius laughed. "Does it matter, now? We'll figure it out, we always do."

Harry plucked at his blanket threads. Sirius made a helpless gesture. "Sorry. That probably doesn't help."

"It's alright…" Harry gave a little shrug. "Who knows what will happen? It's the fun of life, really."

Sirius grinned, and sat with Harry, holding his hand.

[]

For those of you who have read this before, yes I removed the Narcissa plotline because wow that was awful. For those of you who haven't, there will not be a sequel or anything and yes this is a horrible ending I'm quite aware, it's why I took it in down in the first place. If the warning at the beginning didn't deter you then that's your fault.

Anyway. I know I sound mad about this whole thing, but really this fic was such a great experience for me to write in 2011. Thanks for everything, guys.

Cheers,

Melly


End file.
